Sonic 3 & Rainbow dash
by solid poison
Summary: What happens when rainbow dash the fastest flyer in Equestria goes to Möbius during the events of sonic 3 and knuckles? Find out! Rated T for some violence and language... Got the idea to do this after playing a mod of sonic 3 featuring rainbow dash replacing tails... It won't be 100% accurate to the game but you will recognize moments/gimmicks. (like the barrel in stage 4)
1. Chapter 1: introduction

Chapter 1: "I'm just a guy that loves adventure!"

Sonic and his best friend tails were flying in the X tornado towards angel island, sonic was standing on the wing of the biplane staring towards the mysterious island with a frown on his face.

Tails: "we are getting close to the death egg crash sight!"

Sonic put a hand to his forehead to block the sun and squinted at the island. He saw a large opening in the vast forest up ahead and thought to himself "that's where I will start my search". Sonic then began to look around the islands beaches turning in disappointment to tails he said...

Sonic:" um tails?"

Tails: "yeah?"

Sonic: "I don't see anywhere to land this thing!"

Tails gave a small chuckle as he said...

Tails:"don't worry sonic I came prepared I installed some turbine engines on the bottom of the tornado!"

Sonic: "so the tornado can hover?"

Tails: "yup!" Tails grinned

Sonic: "Sweet! I'm going to use these babies to search the island faster!" Sonic said as the 7 chaos emeralds started to float around him.

Tails:"woah..."

Sonic's fur slowly started turning yellow as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall backwards off the plane.

Tails:"sonic!" Tails yelled as he tried to reach for sonic as he fell. He was however unsuccessful, he then sighed and prepared to turn the tornado around when he heard a loud booming sound behind him then before he could react he saw a bright yellow blur fly from behind the tornado towards the island leaving a golden trail behind it.

Tails thought to himself "man I wish I could do that...". He then saw a nice patch of beach to land the tornado.

Tails:" here we go" tails said as he slowed the tornado down to try and pull off a vertical landing.

Sonic's mind raced as he flew through the opening in the jungle. He has only used this form twice and getting this rush of power took some getting used to.

Sonic was flying through the forest looking around at the beautiful scenery when all of a sudden a red figure appeared in front of him. Before sonic could react the red figure yelled "take this!" As it used all of its strength to uppercut sonic in the jaw.

Sonic felt intense pain in his jaw and was brought upward by the force of the massive sneak attack, as he spiraled in the air he felt His power drain from him as the chaos emeralds materialized from his body and flashed in a blinding light so intense sonic closed his eyes and the red figure who was revealed to be an echidna closed his eyes as well. After the flash the emeralds scattered around in the air then landed around sonic and the echidna.

Sonic landed hard face first into the ground while the red echidna grabbed all the emeralds one by one.

"Damn...I hope this won't become a trend" Sonic thought as he slowly pushed himself up and realized what was happening.

Sonic:HEY! what do you think you're doing! He said as he struggled to stand.

The echidna had just picked up the last emerald and he started running into the forest with a smirk on his face he said..

The echidna: "thanks wimp!"

Sonic: "oh no you don't!" Sonic yelled as he started running after the echidna, unfortunately he still didn't recover from the punch so after he ran a few steps he lost his footing and fell again.

Sonic: "Shoot!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the ground.

The echidna was getting farther and farther away so sonic set after him again still a bit dazed from the punch. "I wonder what that bright light was! It wasn't just coming from me..." Sonic thought as the echidna was getting slightly farther each moment "eh I'm pretty sure its nothing, I have to catch this jerk first!" As he sped off after the red echidna.

Little did he know that the flash signified something that would change the world forever as he knew it...

Notes: I noticed that the first chapter has almost 4 times the amount of views as the rest which I can only assume means that a lot of people left and didn't come back...so I would just like to say that if you don't like what you see, stick around a bit because my story telling ability drastically increases (longer chapters more character development... Etc). Some of my later chapters are over 2000 words (I still think its small but my phone messes up if I go too far) and climbing.

Basically it SHOULD only get better, please give it a chance...

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: rainbow dash

Chapter 2: Rainbow dash

10 minutes earlier in the land of Equestria.

Rainbow dash and her close friend twilight sparkle were walking through a light woods catching up as they haven't seen each other in a while.

Twilight: "yeah its a lot tougher than I thought dashie with my new duties as a princesses and adjusting to having... Well these!" Twilight said as she flapped her new wings.

Rainbow: "wow it must be hard for you learning to use them and all..." .

Twilight: " well enough about me how have you been dashie? " twilight said with a smile.

Rainbow: "eh...its been better its just really boring around here since we defeated discord".

Twilight's expression shifted to worry.

Twilight:" you want him back?!" Twilight said with confusion

Rainbow: " no way!" Rainbow yelled.

Rainbow:"its just I wish there was another adventure for us to go on or something that's all..." She said with a sad tone.

Twilight: "oh I see..."

Rainbow: " there is something else too twilight..." Rainbow dash said with sadness.

Twilight: " hmm?

Rainbow: " I have been feeling very lonely lately... I'm so much faster than everyone else... It would be nice if I met someone who loved speed as much as I do... I just... I just..." Rainbow trailed off as she stared at the ground with a blush on her face.

Twilight: "oh don't worry about it rainbow dash... I'm sure you'll find...some pony..." Twilight reassured.

Rainbow: "thanks twilight that made me feel a little better..." She said perking up a little.

Twilight: "besides...we could always get that duplication fountain again..." She said with a smile

Rainbow and Twilight broke out into laughter as they walked

Rainbow: "man I missed you twiley!" She smiled

Twilight: "I missed you too dashie" she smiled

Suddenly a blinding light flashed in front of them and they both covered their eyes as rainbow dash suddenly felt dizzy she screamed

Rainbow: "help!"

But it was too late rainbow dash disappeared and all that was left was a steaming Crater where she stood.

Twilight opened her eyes

Twilight: "rainbow dash?"

Back on Mobius at the spot that where the flash occurred

Rainbow dash was lying in a steaming Crater in the middle of a thick forest that looked like nothing she had ever seen before.

She stood up amazed then she remembered what happened before the flash.

Rainbow: "TWILIGHT!" she yelled looking around as she heard something coming her way.

Tails was walking through the forest looking for sonic "uhhh... Where is he!" He groaned out loud. He looked through a bush into a large area and saw... The usual... Grass...Trees...random plants... Small woodland creatures... A blue pony with rainbow hair and wings...more fucking grass tails thought as he got a little frustrated...

Tails:"hey wait a sec ..." He said when suddenly they made eye contact.

The stared in silence for a moment then they both said...

Tails/Rainbow: "well that's not something you see every day..."

Tails/Rainbow: " AHH IT TALKS!" they screamed.

Then they both stared at each other for a few more seconds with wide eyes... Then tails broke the silence.

Tails: " um... Hi there... My name is tails... What's yours" he said with a worried smile.

Rainbow: " um...hi there tails...my name is rainbow dash..."

Tails:" uh... Nice to meet you... Uh...Rainbow dash..."tails said nervously

Rainbow: " nice to uh meet you... tails..."she said with a nervous laugh.

The 2 begin to calm down and talk a little bit

Tails:" it would appear you are from another universe because I have never heard of Equestria ".

Rainbow: "I have never heard of Mobius so I guess you're right tails" she said with worry.

Tails :" hmmmm... This might have something to do with the chaos emeralds... " he said tapping his foot..

Rainbow: " chaos what now?" She said puzzled

Tails:" I'll explain later"he said changing the subject

Tails:" so is everyone a pony in your world?"

Rainbow: " yeah mostly... " She looked up and said..

Rainbow:" is everyone a large 2 tailed fox on your world?".

Tails: " no infact my friend is a hedgehog" he said smiling

Rainbow: " uh...huh...really? " she said raising an eyebrow

Tails:" yeah you can meet him soon...he has to be around here somewhere..." Tails said starting to look around.

Rainbow dash was processing her new surroundings taking in the situation she was worried that she was stuck in this place.

Well at least he is nice she thought as she watched tails investigate the crater she came from...


	3. Chapter 3: 2 blurs

Chapter 3: 2 blurs

Sonic was still chasing the echidna who stole the emeralds and slugged him in the face...

Sonic:"come back here asshole!"

The echidna: " enough!"

The red echidna jumped into the air and drilled into the ground causing sonic to trip as the ground shook then he was gone...

Sonic:" Danm!" Sonic said seething with rage

I'll get that jerk... But for now I need to find tails! He thought

He then boosted back towards where he came from...

Tails was examining the crater with a scanner while rainbow dash was sitting down lost in thought when she heard something...something fast!

Rainbow: " wha...what's that sound tails?" She said somewhat worried...

Tails ear twitched as he said

Tails: "sounds like sonic is coming"

Rainbow dash calmed down a bit but was wondering about this "sonic" character and what he might be like when she saw a blue blur coming towards her and tails , the blue blur then suddenly stopped and sonic could be seen with his heels jammed into the ground...

Tails:" sonic!"

Sonic:" hey buddy!" He said looking slightly mad.

Then sonic looked at rainbow dash then back to tails

Sonic:"uh...tails..." He said eyebrows raising and his ear twitching

Tails:"yeah?"

Sonic:"what did I say about pets..."

Rainbow dash thought to herself did he just?

Rainbow: "hey I'm no pet bub!".

Sonic's eyes widened in horror and shock

Sonic:" did that pony just talk?"

Rainbow: " yes I did and my name is rainbow dash the fastest flyer in Equestria!"

Sonic's expression changed from confusion to a smirk he closed his eyes and said...

Sonic:"fastest you say..." He said rubbing his nose and smiling

Rainbow: "yeah that's right and who are you?"she said with a smirk

Sonic:"I'm sonic the hedgehog! The fastest thing alive!"

Rainbow Dash's wings suddenly open up with a smile across her face

Tails: "um I hate to interrupt but we have bigger problems..."

Sonic and rainbow dash calmed down and looked at tails

Sonic:"like what?"

Tails: "oh I dunno eggman trying to rule the world, a talking pony from another universe the chaos emeralds in the hands of some red asshole... No biggie...". Tails said frowning

A large sweat dropped from sonics head

Sonic:" yeah...I also kinda...lost the chaos emeralds " sonic said with a nervous smile..

Tails: " WHAT!?" Tails yelled with his eyes open wide

Rainbow: " what the heck are chaos emeralds! "

Tails: "oh sorry... chaos emeralds are these 7 mystical stones with infinite power.

Sonic:" The servers are the 7 Chaos... Chaos is power, enriched by the heart... The controller exists to unify the chaos!"

Rainbow: "wow sounds pretty dangerous" rainbow dash said with a worried expression"

Then she turned to sonic and smirked then said...

Rainbow: " (imitating sonic) and the fastest thing alive lost them... Just wonderful. "

Sonic:" yeah yeah "

Tails: " how did you lose it them anyway?"

Sonic"this fucking red echidna came out of nowhere and uppercutted me and the chaos emeralds started shining insanely bright then they dropped".

Sonic walked over to the crater

Sonic:" in fact... It was right here!"

Rainbow: " wait what? That's where I woke up! And I saw a light in my world too!" She said walking closer to the crater .

Tails:" maybe you getting punched and the sudden lose of power somehow transported her!" Tails said pointing to the crater

Sonic:" we can get to the bottom of this later!"

Sonic:" I need to catch that red asshole!"

Rainbow: " whoah there blue boy...I'm coming with you!"rainbow dash said as her wings unfolded

Sonic:" try and keep up!" Sonic smiled

Tails:" I'll catch up later guys I need to get a few things from the tornado!"

Sonic:"let's go rainbow dash! "

Rainbow: "OK sonic" she said with a grin

Both of them sped off into the forest leaving a blue trail followed by a rainbow trail

Tails stared in wonder

Tails:"those two are really alike"he said as he ran back to the beach


	4. Chapter 4: Angel island zone

Chapter 4

Sonic rocketed through the jungle with the wind force flattening small plants and trees and frightening some animals...

Sonic looked behind him and saw nobody there he said out loud

Sonic:"guess that pony couldn't keep up!" He said as he laughed then he heard a laugh come from above him and he slowly turned his head to the sky and saw rainbow dash streaking above him with a huge smirk on her face..

Rainbow: "you thought wrong furball!"

Sonic:" what?...how are you... Whatever I'll turn you into glue!" He said with a small growl

Rainbow: "I'm 20% cooler then you blue boy!" She said with a laugh she then started to pull ahead of sonic

Sonic:" unfortunately for you I'm way past cool!" He said as a loud boom was heard and a blue aura appears around him.

Rainbow: " you're on!" She said with a frown as she too increased her speed and a rainbow aura appears around her. The two rocketed ahead until sonic rolled himself into a ball and boosted through a loop as rainbow simply flew through it.

Rainbow thought to herself

Rainbow:" man this guy is FAST!" She said as she watched him run off a ramp and boost into the air doing flips.

Sonic:"yeah!" He yelled with a huge smile on his face as he fell

Rainbow thought to herself "man...he is kinda cute..." She then started to blush before she shook her head and frowned as she thought "OK snap out of it! gotta dust this guy!"

Rainbow then flew above all the various ramps spikes and other strange obstacles in the forest forcing sonic to go through them on foot...

Sonic thought to himself "shoot! She is winning!" He said as he ran inside a large hollow tree trunk, at the top he blasted out if a large hole when he saw rainbow dash on the ground...looking absolutely terrified at something...

Sonic looked up and saw what she was looking at and sighed

Sonic:" oh boy..." Sonic said as he tried to get too her...

Notes: OK guys sorry about the short chapter but the first "tragedy" is close so I need a little time to think but thank all of you for reading!

Also even though my summer ends very soon I have a lot of free time so this story shouldn't go too long without an update.


	5. Chapter 5:Inferno

Chapter 5: Inferno

Rainbow Dash's ears dropped as a giant dark blue orb with 4 boosters sporting a nozzle on the front of it descended slowly upon her

Rainbow:"..." She froze, she had never seen anything like it before.

To make matters worse she could see hundreds of them in the background. Then suddenly 3 hatches on the back of the machine suddenly popped open just then behind her sonic with a horde of metal monsters close behind him yelled...

Sonic:" dash get back! That thing and its buddies are about to torch this forest!"

He then ran up and snatched her away as flames spurt from the machines nozzle...

Sonic and rainbow dash both skidded on the ground to the side then they both stood up. Behind the machine they could see swarms the same as the one in front of them. They all made a screeching sound as at the same time they all fired a volley of missiles that filled the sky with their white streaks of smoke as the missiles closed in and started striking parts of the forest in front of them. A large wall of flames was quickly heading towards sonic and rainbow dash.

Sonic:" get down!" He said as he tackled dash to the ground...

A moment later both the machine and the heroes ducking for cover were consumed in flames...

A few minutes later...

Rainbow dash slowly opened her eyes as she was aching in pain. all she could see was blue and her vision was quite blurry. When her vision cleared she realized with a blush that sonic was on top of her, unfortunately he was knocked out...and not looking too good...

As she struggled to stand and push sonic off of her she looked around for the metal machine that attacked them and saw no trace of it. She looked at sonic and saw severe burn marks all over his back she noticed he was still breathing then she thought " that would have been me... This guy... Risked his life for me...and he barely knows me!"she felt a tear go down her eye as her thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from a bush as slowly a metal machine that resembled a rino floated out of the bush with its mechanical eyes fixed on rainbow dash..

Rainbow: " hey buddy don't get any ideas!" She said as she winced in pain and barely managed to stand up.

Sonic then groaned in pain as she took a fighting stance above him but he did not wake. The robot then quickly locked its eyes on to sonic as its eyes turned red it uttered out...

Rino bot:" primary target sighted"

Rainbow:" I'm warning you! Stay away from us!" She yelled at the machine

The machine then started to charge towards sonic, rainbow dash then bolted into action as she turned around and bucked the machine. The machine flew into the air and struck a nearby rock face and broke into parts then as she turned she saw a few more emerge out of the burning woods but while dash was shielded from the flame by sonic she was still heavily injured so she felt her legs wobble and she collapsed onto the ground as they slowly started to come towards the 2

Rainbow: "Dammit!" She yelled as another tear rolled down her cheek she could barely move as she looked at sonic who was still unconscious on the ground she said aloud

Rainbow:"I'm sorry sonic..." She said as she closed her eyes tightly waiting for the cold sting of death...

Then suddenly she heard a loud sound as one of the robots was pierced by a yellow streak. Her eyes flew open to see tails standing in front of her.

Tails:" stay back tin cans!" He said with a look of anger as the machines slowly backed off...

He quickly turned and looked at his friends with concern and sadness in his eyes he asked

Tails:" are you guys OK? I saw the robots launch that middle strike from the beach and I ran into the forest after you guys"

Rainbow: "yeah I'm fine kid"she said while quickly wiping her tears away

Rainbow:" thanks for the save! " she smiled at tails and he smiled back

But rainbow's smile faded quickly as she said

Rainbow: "but sonics in real bad shape!" She said with her head down

Rainbow: " he tookmost of the blast of fire" she said looking at him sadly.

Tails:"hold on a sec" as he rummaged in a small pack he had with him,

Tails then pulled out a canister and out popped a small tablet

Tails:" here... This should help with the burns" tails said as he but the tablet onto rainbow Dash's hoof.

Rainbow:" cool thanks tails" she said as she tossed it into her mouth.

Rainbow then looked at tails a bit puzzled

Rainbow: " what about sonic?"

Tails:" we have to wait until he wakes up to give him the medicine"

Rainbow: "oh right.." She said with a nervous smile

Tails:" it should take a few minutes to take effect so just relax" tails said as he sat down and started taking things out of his bag.

Rainbow:" um tails?"

Tails:"yeah?

Rainbow:" what the heck were those metal machines?"

Tails turned slowly as he sadly answered

Tails" those machines are the creations of robotnik, he is an evil scientists who wants to take over Möbius"

Rainbow:"wow" she said in shock

Tails:"yep and he almost did..." He said as he glanced at sonic

Tails:" but then sonic stopped him...twice..." Tails said with a smile

Rainbow: " wow!" She said as she started to stare into space

"Wow this guy is a handsome hero!" She thought as she started to smile and blush she felt her heart beating fast in her chest. Then suddenly tails interrupted her thought by snapping

Tails:"hey rainbow you with me?" He said with his eyebrow raised

Rainbow:"uh...ye...yeah! " she said with a nervous grin

Tails:" when sonic got punched you were somehow transported here by the power of the chaos emeralds so maybe if we get them all again we can figure out how to get you home..."

Rainbow: "that sounds like a plan" she said with a blank expression as she thought about twilight and her other friends... She really missed home but right now her heart was telling her to help these two especially sonic...

Inside the crashed death egg

eggman sat in his chair completely dumbfounded at the scout footage he got from multiple bots around the island.

"A Pegasus? Here? Why?" He thought staring at footage of a bot getting kicked by rainbow dash into a wall while defending sonic

He then paused the footage and focused on rainbow dash standing above sonic

Eggman:"what ever you are... I'm going to have to deal with you personally he said as he got up from his chair and walked down a hallway towards his war machines ...

Notes: few! Glad I'm done with that! I can't wait to get to hydrocity zone as I have some funny stuff planned... Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: recovery

Chapter 6 : recovery

Rainbow was lying down next to sonic with a sad look on her face. She found herself staring at him for a long time her thoughts racing as she looked to his back and saw those... Terrible burn marks, just looking at them pained her like she could almost feel it..."what if he doesn't wake up?" She thought as her sadness increased...

Tails was sitting a few feet away with a weak smile on his face watching...

"Man she is really worried about him." He thought watching rainbow stare..."its like she..." He thought as he stood up and walked over to the two and put his hand on rainbows shoulder...

Tails:"don't worry about sonic... He has been through much worse!"

He then smiled and gave a thumbs up

Rainbow then gave a weak smile as she stood up looking to the sky...

Rainbow:"alrighty tails" she said unfolding her wings...

Rainbow: " I should be healed by now" she said as she stood up ready to fly

Tails:"well just to be..." Tails muttered as he was cut off as rainbow bolted off into the air leaving a rainbow trail behind her. She did not fly too far from her friends but she was still very high up bolting around the clouds.

Tails:"man she is cool " he thought as he continued to work on his machine...

As rainbow flew around she heard something really loud behind her!

As she looked behind her she saw a missile! Tracking her every move it got closer and closer as she started to sweat heavily she saw a large cloud and got an idea...

She zoomed around the cloud then turned and bucked it as hard as she could, out of the cloud came a large electric bolt as it instantly zig zagged its way to the missile and destroyed it in a brilliant red/orange explosion.

Just then sonic woke up suddenly with his eyes wide open as if he had just had a nightmare..

Sonic: "Rainbow!" He yelled

Rainbow heard Sonic's voice and looked down she had a big smile as she thought "he is back..."

She folded her wings and fell down towards sonic as she was close to the ground she opened them again and flapped her wings slowly so she could land on the ground gently.

"Wow!" sonic thought as she watched her slowly and gently land on the ground a few feet in front of him.

"Man...she is like an angel..." He thought as his cheeks turned red...

She then walked up to him

Rainbow: "sonic! You're awake" she said as she gave a nervous smile and her cheeks were rosy red...

Sonic:" its good to be back!" He said with a grin and a thumbs up.

Suddenly sonic feel to his knees in pain as he looked at his back and saw the terrible burn marks.

Rainbow: "oh know!" She said As she ran next to him

Rainbow:"I gotcha! " she said as sonic leaned on her for support

Tails:"hey sonic eat this!" Tails threw the tablet at sonic and he caught it and flipped it like a coin into his mouth with a smile

Sonic:" thanks buddy!" He said as he saw the marks slowly fading away on his back

Rainbow then hugged sonic tightly as both of their faces turned red she quickly stopped and said

Rainbow: "I'm glad your OK..." She said as she looked away with a nervous grin and her ears down

Sonic:"I'm glad you're not toast!" He said with a smile

They both laughed as they walked over to tails who motioned them to come over...they had some important things to discuss...

Notes: Sonic is back! Yay! I leave it here as I have a few things to do and I also have to figure out how I'm going to handle finding the special stages and emerald hunting I'm also getting ready for an important part in hydro city as you all know Sonic's biggest fear is water!(keep in mind angel island zone is not done) Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 : gone with the wind

Chapter 7 : gone with the wind

Back in Equestria...

Twilight sparkle was sitting in her library with a pile of books next to her SO BIG it almost touched the ceiling.

She had bags under her eyes and she was dead tired as she put another book back onto the pile with her magic.

She sighed in disappointment as she walked over to her assistant spike who was fast asleep on a small bed.

Twilight: "spike!"

Spike jumped up out of the bed and tripped over himself

Spike:"uh... Yes twilight? " he said as he stood up looking sleepy and disoriented

Twilight:"I've finally figured out what happened to rainbow dash!" She said with a weak smile

Spike jumped up

Spike:" really what happened? Is she OK? Is she around here he said quickly "

Twilight: "spike..."

Spike:" I really really hope she is OK because if something happened to her I would be so sad!

Twilight: "spike..."

Spike:"if something bad happened to her everyone in Equestria would be sad it would be so terrible and..."

Twilight: "SPIKE!" She yelled

Spike:"oh...er...sorry" he said putting his hand over his mouth

Twilight then started pacing with a blank face as she said...

Twilight: " she has been transported to another universe! "

Spike: 0.0

Twilight: "yes...by some unknown power..." She then looked to the sky and stopped pacing

Spike:" wow..." He said as he suddenly had a saddened expression he said

Spike:" ca...can we bring her back?...

Twilight: "I'm not sure" she said as she started pacing again...

Twilight: "but..." She said as she stopped again and turned to spike

Twilight: " I do have a spell that allows me to view other worlds..."

Spike:"but?"he said raising an eyebrow

Twilight: "but...all I can do is watch her I can't communicate with her..."

Twilight: "I'm further developing the spell but for now we can check if she is alive and well" she said with a hopeful smile...

Spike:" sweet fire it up!"

Twilight: "I can't yet! I have been staring at books for hours! I'm exhausted!"

Spike: " oh right...well just relax for a few minutes I'll get you a snack"

Twilight: " thanks spike..." She said collapsing on her bed...

Back on Möbius...

Sonic, rainbow and tails sat in a circle as there was a small campfire and it was quite dark...

Tails:"alright so I have my notes together now" he said glancing at sonic who had his now healed back against a rock, then he looked at rainbow who was sitting quite close to sonic sitting on a cloud that she had brought down.

Tails:" first we have to first find 7 large golden rings"

Rainbow: "why?" she said raising her eyebrow

Tails:" each ring is a portal to what sonic calls a special stage"

Rainbow: T.T glancing at sonic

Sonic:"what?" He said with a nervous smile and a sweat drop...

Tails:" inside each stage you must complete a challenge to get a chaos emerald "

Rainbow:"like what?"

Sonic:"well the first time I had to navigate this odd anti-gravity maze and the second time I had to run through a track and collect rings" he said rubbing his nose and smiling

Tails:" and I was there the second time around...so...many...spike balls..." Tails said turning blue

Sonic:" but if you fail" sonic said as he got up and walked closer to tails and rainbow " you get kicked out and the ring disappears and you have to find another in the area."

Sonic then walked next to rainbow dash

Sonic:"mind if I sit here? With a confident smile

Rainbow: " no but I don't think..." Sonic sat on the cloud and leaned back

Rainbow gasped as she was sure he would fall through it

Sonic:"what is it?" He asked raising an eyebrow to rainbow

Rainbow: " on my world only a Pegasus can sit on a cloud without falling through" she said with a blush

Sonic:"oh" he said with a nervous smile as his ear twitched

He thought "dang I would have busted my ass"

Tails:"now about eggman " he said getting serious

Tails: " he has anti air defenses all over the island so I would advise both of you to stay as close to the ground as possible".

Rainbow: " so that's where that thing chasing me came from!"

Tails:" the missile? Yes precisely"

Tails:" also eggman has a large army of various robots on this island so be ready for anything!"

Sonic and rainbow nodded

Tails:" he also tends to mark his territory so to speak, he puts down electronic signs with his face on it to marks zones so if you see one smash it!"

Tails:"well that's everything " he said with relief

Sonic:" I say we all go out tomorrow and find those emeralds and smash eggman" he said excitedly

Rainbow: "yeah!" She said happily

Tails:" uh that sounds great and all but I can barely keep up with you!" He then looked at rainbow and said

Tails:" or you"

Sonic and rainbow sat in silence

Tails:" that's why I made these!" He said proudly

Tails then pulled out 3 wristwatches with small touchscreens and handed rainbow and sonic one

Tails:"we can use these to communicate across the island"

Sonic:"let's test it out!" sonic said as he instantly disappear into the forest with a blue trail behind him

Rainbow looking shocked then started to blush

Rainbow: "he is so dreamy" she said quietly out loud

Tails:"what?" He said Raising an eyebrow

Rainbow: "uh...oh...nothing " she said nervously and turned away

Then tails saw his wristwatch light up as sonic called him on it

Sonic:" can you hear me?"

Tails:"loud and clear!"

Sonic:"sweet" he said as he ended the call

Tails then turned and said

Tails:" well I'm gonna hit the sack"

Sonic then appears out of nowhere sitting next to rainbow as the two started to talk

Tails was lying down a few feet away on his back staring at the sky smiling to himself he thought "I heard what you said rainbow... And I think sonic might share the same feelings..." He drifted off into sleep...

Notes: boy! That was a long one! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: angel island act 2

Chapter 8: angel island...act 2!

Inside twilight's library...

Twilight: " OK spike I think I have rested enough time to find out how rainbow is!" She said nervously

Spike "OK..." He said crossing his fingers

Twilight's horn then began to glow purple..as the glow got bigger it flashed blue and orange repeatedly then suddenly a beam shot out in front of twilight and its stopped on the far side of the room then out of the beam a large flat image started to appear and through it spike and twilight could then see rainbow dash alive and well talking and laughing with an upright blue hedgehog

Twilight:"what in celestia..."

Spike"well you did say another universe" he said nervously "

Twilight: "right..." she said staring at the blue hedgehog

Spike:"well at least she is OK...(yawn) I'm going to bed now" spike said as he walked to his room

Twilight continued to watch as the blue hedgehog said " will I'm going to hit the sack" "stay cool dashie!" He said as he walked away

Twilight thought to herself "who is this guy?"

Then she saw rainbow dash lower her head with a smile and she watched sonic walk away with a blush and a strange look...

Twilight's eyes widened as she looked at rainbow Dash's face

"That expression..." She thought "is lust!"

Twilight: "I think she might have found her special somepony! "

Twilight: "or in this case a hedgehog"..."

With her mind somewhat at ease she quickly wrote a letter to Princess Celestia and her friends informing them that rainbow dash was alive and well. She then jumped in her bed to finally sleep...knowing her friend was OK...

Back on Möbius...

The red echidna had just finished doing the ritual to send the chaos emeralds back to their "special stages". He thought " how did that blue guy harness the power of the chaos emeralds? Only the pure can do that!" He then thought " well maybe the power went too his head..." as a tall mysterious figure behind him slowly walked up to him

Eggman:" hello there knuckles"

Knuckles:"hey eggman...you were right! That blue rodent had the chaos emeralds!

Eggman:"yes he must have been trying to steal the master emerald speaking of that... Where is it?"

Knuckles:" well right now it's outside on the altar but I'm going to move it to the hidden palace..."

Eggman frowned as he knew the echidna would not tell him the location of the master emerald "and if I betray him now I could miss out on a chance to have him destroy sonic and that blasted fox!" He thought as he told knuckles...

Eggman: "I have something to take care of" as he walked back towards a large machine

Knuckles: " why is that thing so heavily armed?" Knuckles pointing at the machine

Eggman: "how else am I supposed to defend myself if that blue fiend appears?"

Knuckles: "oh...just get your death egg thing off my island so it can float again...ASAP!" He growled

Eggman: "noted" he said as he flew away in his "machine" with an evil grin...

Meanwhile near the edge of the island...

Sonic was laying down in a tree asleep with a grin on his face when suddenly a cloud floated towards him. The cloud went under sonic and lifted him high In the air but not so high as to trigger the AAmissles then sonic got up and opened his eyes "man the sky is beautiful!" He thought as he rolled off the tree branch...well he assumed it was still a branch...

Sonic:"oh..." Sonic said as he started plummeting toward the ground...

Then he rolled into a ball and guided himself towards one of the various springs on the ground.

Boing! He bounced off and landed on his feet wiped his forehead with a smile

Rainbow dash was next to him with her mouth agape as she said

Rainbow: "what? I thought I was going to freak you out!" She said confused

Sonic:"heh...i ain't afraid of nothing!" He said as he rubbed his nose happily

Rainbow: "wow you're a pretty brave hedgehog!" Rainbow dash said she then started walking away

Sonic then sweat dropped because he knew too well that was a lie...

Sonic ran up to where tails and rainbow were talking and asked

Sonic:" you guys ready to rock?"

Rainbow: " you know it!

Tails:" yep"!

Sonic:" alright let's go!" He said as he did a spin dash and boosted off into the forest leaving a blue trail

Rainbow: " time to go!" She said as her wings quickly popped open and she jumped and flew off after sonic with a rainbow trail behind her

Tails tried to run after them but they were way past cool...

Tails:"guess I have to follow the rainbow... "

Sonic was sprinting through the charred forest, he noticed that some parts were untouched as well as some parts still burning and of course the completely burnt parts were there...

Rainbow dash caught up to sonic and he said

Sonic:" remember stay low or else you will get shot down!" He said with a serious face

Rainbow: "I got it chief!" She rolled her eyes

Sonic then went back to his fun loving self and smiled as he boosted off a ramp and as he was in the air he caught a swinging vine and he used it to jump a gap of water...

Rainbow: " lookout sonic!" She yelled as sonic turned to see a rino bot on his tail

Sonic:"heh.." He then jumped and did backflip and landed right on the rino bot's back. The rino bot tried to speed up in an attempt to make sonic fall off but it did not work. Sonic then jumped and backflipped again as the robot slammed into a rock face with an explosion that cleared a path through it.

Sonic and rainbow dash boosted through the entrance when rainbow spotted these weird metal monkey bots in the trees. As sonic pulled in front of her she saw the bots raise their arms as they began to toss exploding cocoanuts!

Sonic:" woah!" Sonic said as a cocoanut landed in front of him and it blew up as he ran by it

Sonic:"ahhhh!" He said as he lost his balance and crashed into a nearby tree

Rainbow:" hey! You will pay for that!" She said as she rushed one of the monkey bots And bucked it.

Sonic had just gotten up and he shook his head he then saw rainbow buck a monkey bot as it blew up all its unused cocoanuts flew into the air and she turned and bucked them at the remaining monkeys as they All exploded ...

She then flew back to sonic

Rainbow: "you ok? She said concerned

Sonic:" it will take more than that to take me out!" He said as he dusted himself off and gave a thumbs up

Rainbow: "you sure? Those cuts look painful" she said as she pointed to a large gash on his arm

Sonic:" eh...I'll be fine" as he glanced around. He then saw a small floating ring and he and rainbow walked up to it

Sonic:" watch this!" He said as he reached and grabbed the ring.

A moment later the ring disappeared with a bunch of floating particles

The gash on his arm then closed up before their eyes...

Rainbow:"wow!" she said awestruck "but there are still a few cuts and bruises."

Sonic:"hmm..." He then looked around again and saw another ring

Sonic:"there!" He said as he ran up to it, but as he ran up to it the ground suddenly collapsed as sonic fell forward into a small chamber below while flipping he flew forward...

Sonic:" what the fu...!" He said before he disappeared into a large spinning golden ring

Rainbow: o.0

Tails then flew down into the chamber and rainbow followed

Rainbow: "well this must be it."

Tails:" yep"

Rainbow: " aren't you going in?"

Tails:" Nah I'd rather not get hit by exploding spike balls repeatedly"

Rainbow: " oh well..." She said as she jumped into the ring and disappeared

Tails thought "I hope they are ok..."

Notes: time for the first special stage! I was going to make tails put on sunglasses and say he tasted the rainbow but ill reserve that for later. Thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9: the challenge

Chapter 9 : the challenge

Sonic awoke fast first on the ground he then quickly stood up remembering what happened as he scratches his head. Out of the portal came rainbow dash as if she was thrown she hit sonic and she fell on top of him in a awkward position.

Sonic"woah!" He said with an awkward smile

Rainbow: "oops!" She said with a nervous smile as her face turned red

Sonic then began to look around with disappointment as he finally said

Sonic:" well this is...different " he said as he walked around. The place had a completely white sky and the ground was checkered brown and a yellow squares and there were red and blue spheres everywhere...

Rainbow: " hmmm..." She said as she walked up to a red sphere and stook her hoof out to touch it when suddenly a loud booming voice came from out of know where and yelled..

Voice: "Red means dead! Turn the blue spheres to red!"

Rainbow and sonic stood there in shock as the voice said nothing more sonic walked up to a blue sphere and slowly poked it as it turned red

Sonic then looked at dash and they both nodded as at the same time the speed off turning every blue sphere in sight to red.

Rainbow dash flew in a circle around some blue spheres and jumped when they suddenly turned into rings.

Rainbow: "whoa..." She said as she grabbed the rings and felt slightly stronger with each one..

After a few minutes rainbow dash and sonic met back where they started...

Sonic:" well I'm pretty sure we got them all...nothing is happening!" He said tapping his foot in impatience as they scanned the horizon and at the same time they noticed one lone blue sphere far In the distance as they looked at each other with a spark in their eyes...

Sonic:"first one too it...gets dibs on the emerald!" He said as he smirked and got into a racing position

Rainbow: "you're on furball!" She yelled

Sonic" get ready to eat my dust skittles!" He said with a frown

They both bolted off towards the sphere as rainbow dash thought

"Get ready blue boy I'm not holding back!" As she suddenly surged forward with a huge explosion of color

Leaving sonic behind her looking dumbfounded.

Rainbow then looked back and stuck her tongue out and said...

Rainbow: "you can't handle my sonic rainboom slow poke"

As she turned around with a confident smile she saw a red sphere! She was going way too fast now to stop and she closed her eyes accepting defeat when suddenly someone grabbed her.

Sonic: "I got ya!" He said with a serious face as dash looked up to see sonic holding her...

They both dropped down in front of the lone blue sphere as sonic said

Sonic:"well looks like I won" he said with a grin

Rainbow: "whatever...ya just got lucky" she said with a blank face as she was lost in thought

"How? He was so far behind! There is no way! I didint even hear him behind me it was like he teleported..." She thought with a frown

"Maybe...he was holding back...maybe he his the fastest thing alive..."

Sonic:"uh... You OK dash? Don't tell me you're a sore loser!" He said with a kind smile which broke her out of her thoughts...

Rainbow :" yeah I'm good spikes..." She said looking at the floor...

Sonic:" well you want to do the honors?" He said as he stepped away from the sphere and bowed..

Rainbow: " su..sure!" She said nervously as she walked up and gave the sphere a poke.

As the final sphere turned red a huge beam came from the sphere as the light slowly revealed something green floating from the sky slowly down towards them as the object stopped in front of rainbow dash.

Rainbow: " woah...way cool..." She said as she slowly reached out to it. She held the emerald in her hooves it was warm too the touch as it filled her with energy when she held it.

Sonic was standing there looking quite neutral... Even bored maybe as this was not his first rodeo. Then he gave a smile and a thumbs up.

Rainbow gave sonic a warm smile that made him blush slightly as they both flashed before disappearing...

Sonic opened his eyes as he was on his back with rainbow dash on top of him... Again...

Rainbow: " enjoying the view?" She said with a smirk as she noticed sonic staring at her

Sonic then quickly jumped up with a nervous smile and said

Sonic:" my bad..." He sweat dropped...

Tails:" so you guys got the first emerald?" He said raising his eyebrow

Rainbow: " yep right here!" she said with a smile as she showed him the sparkling green emerald.

Tails:" sweet!...but holding it all day would be annoying... "

Tails:"I designed the watches with a micro storage device so if you press this..." He pressed a small red button on rainbow's communicator..

Tails:"you can store a bunch of items!"

Rainbow: "cool!" She said as the emerald disappeared into the watch...

As the excitement of the moment was over rainbow again thought to herself

"I finally found someone who loves adventure as much as I do and is thrilled by speed...he is as fast as me...even faster than me...I've never met anyone faster than me!" she thought

"What are all these strange feeling? I can't even look at him without my heart beating out of my chest..."

She then looked sonic who was leaning on the far wall of the chamber with his arms folded and a cool expression...

"I even noticed it happening to him sometimes..." She thought

"Maybe...I...I'm...falling in love?" She thought worriedly...

"Nah...I'm probably just adjusting to...having someone faster than me...its probably nothing..." She thought as the three jumped out of the chamber and took off into the forest...

Notes: well that was easier than I thought... Up next is the first real boss fight... Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10: baldy mc nosehair

Chapter 10: baldy Mc nosehair

Sonic and rainbow dash were once again blasting through the forest. This time they had to navigate up this large water fall which was simple for dash but easier said than done for sonic as he jumped from rock to rock ascending the waterfall. A monkey bot was again throwing explosive cocoanuts at sonic as he barely dodged one. He was about to leap to the next ledge when suddenly a coconut struck the ledge and destroyed it under sonics feet...

Sonic:" oh shi..." He blurted before he started to fall down the waterfall desperately trying to grab something to stop himself before he noticed a large patch of metal spikes below him as he plummeted towards them.

Just before he hit the spikes something snatched him out of the air... It was rainbow! She was holding him with her front hooves under his armpits...

Rainbow:" I got ya blue boy!" She said as she set him down near the top of the falls.

Sonic: "th...thanks dash..." Sonic said quietly as he looked away, he was not used to anybody saving him let alone a flying pony girl...he then remembered what tails said she did when he was unconscious." Man I would have been toast..." He thought as he remembered his injuries and thought..."well I kinda was half toast.."

Rainbow:"you OK?" She said raising her brow to sonic.

Sonic:"oh...yeah..." He said with a blank face that was slightly red

Sonic:" we should get moving... " he said pointing to the bridge near the top of the waterfall as he sped off.

He then jumped on a spring launching him into the air as a robot plant shot spike balls at him to no avail.

Sonic landed on a higher area of the falls as he ran across this bridge it started collapsing behind him until it fell under his feet...

Sonic then jumped up from bridge piece to bridge piece as he did a frontflip and gracefully landed on the other side of the waterfall where there was a small cave...

Sonic:"in here!" Sonic said as he called to rainbow. The cave had a small tunnel in it which seemed like the only way to get out so sonic jumped into it quickly rolling down and around in the tunnel he blasted through some rock at the end and landed on his feet as he saw rainbow blast out behind him...less gracefully...

The two looked around as a loud sound could be heard they were not sure what it was...

Rainbow: " look! " she said pointing her hoof out at a large war ship coming towards them...

Sonic:"run!...er...fly!" He said quickly as they took off into the forest with the large dark airship after them. As they went through the forest the airship was slowly catching up to them as its metallic engines pumped it forward.

Sonic noticed a bunch of hatches at the bottom of the ship and watched as a bomb fell out of one of them.

The airship begin to drop a shower of bombs leaving large holes in the ground, fortunately none of the bombs managed to hit sonic or dash (who flew almost on the ground next to sonic).

Then sonic felt a small pain in his arm as he saw a red hot piece of shrapnel hit it. While he did wince it was still a small wound.

Suddenly the airship stopped its barrage as it seemed like it ran out of bombs and had no other offensive weapons so they watched as the slow ship slowly pulled off and left them. Just as they were about to slow down they saw another smaller machine with a familiar face a few feet beside them as it raced ahead of them the two followed it to another large waterfall with 2 bridges connected to a small pillar where sonic stood with rainbow on the bridge behind him...

Rainbow: "who is that guy?" Rainbow asked and before sonic opened His mouth as if on cue the machine they were chasing bursted out of the waterfall next to them and fired a large fireball at the bridge rainbow was standing at as it collapsed she tried to run to the pillar sonic was on before slipping over the edge as sonic jumped and grabbed her.

Sonic winced in pain as he realized he had grabbed her with his injured arm...

Sonic:"don't worry dash!" He said clearly struggling to hold her as she tried to climb up she looked up and said...

Rainbow: " behind you!"

Sonic turned to see the cannon of the machine pointed at him but before it fired a yellow flash hit the machine causing it to miss the shot just over sonics head.

The flash then stopped and landed to reveal tails who quickly ran over to sonic and helped pull rainbow up off the ledge the three then turned to face eggman who gave a laugh who said...

Eggman: " hello there you putrid puny pests!" He said with a frown

Rainbow: "who are you?!" She yelled with a scowl

Eggman: "I'm am the genius doctor ivo robotnik!" He said with his chest out proudly

Eggman: "or as the blue idiot calls me...eggman..." He said with disgust...

Sonic then stepped forward and said

Sonic:"OK baldy mc nose hair give up while you can or we will have to wip out the giant eggbeater!"

Rainbow and tails chuckled as eggman growled and fired a shot at sonic who side stepped it and jumped at the machine and struck it denting it and knocking it back.

The machine then quickly moved back into the waterfall as the three heroes in fighting stances waited for it to surface..

Then through the waterfall a barrage of fireballs blasted towards tails as he glared at them In disbelief.

Tails:" that doesn't make any sense! The water would have... "

Sonic:"move!" Sonic yelled dragging tails out of the way as the machine surfaced again rainbow jumped and bucked the machine causing another dent and some smoke to come out of it as it went again into a waterfall.

Sonic:"stay focused.. I have an idea!"

The machine then popped out again and fired a barrage of fireballs at tails and dash but sonic jumped towards eggman, following him into the waterfall.

Behind the waterfall eggman fired a few shots at sonic as he bounced off the wall and kicked the machine as hard as he could knocking it out of the waterfall spinning.

Rainbow saw her chance as she bolted at eggman and stopped in front of the machine.

Eggman: " what are you?" He said dryly

Rainbow:"I'm rainbow dash...the fastest flyer in Equestria! " she said with a smirk as she bucked the machine causing it to explode.

Eggman then pressed a button and ejected his eggmobile and made a swift escape.

Sonic then landed next to tails and dash and said...

Sonic:"good job team!" He said with a thumbs up and a smile

Rainbow: "yeah!" She said jumping up in excitement

Tails:" woo!" Tails said happily

Eggman was flying back towards His death egg base as he thought "hmm...that horse said it was from Equestria... That's not a place on this planet...perhaps she is from another planet...or maybe even a separate universe... I will have to research this..."he thought as he scratched his moustache...

He then laughed as he remembered the " surprise" he left them...

Sonic, rainbow and tails were staring confused at the large capsule in the wreckage of the machine..

Rainbow: " what is that?" She said with a confused look.

Tails:"its a capsule that eggman traps small critters in...eggman uses them to power his machines sometimes "...

Rainbow then thought " oh so that's why when I smashed some of those bots a little animal would appear out of thin air..."

Rainbow: " man this guy is a real prick.." She said shaking her head

Sonic:" I'm gonna open it real quick he said casually walking over to it...

Sonic then pressed the button and it popped open and he expected the little animals to then run free but they didn't... They just stood there frozen..

Sonic:" that's weird...get out of here little guy!" He said gently poking a small squirrel in the capsule. The squirrels head then popped off as the 3 gasped they realizes all the animals were fake bobble heads.

When they calmed down sonic turned back to dash and tails and said

Sonic:" well that's a way to troll somebo..." He was then cut the off by a short beep and the capsule exploded knocking sonic away and throwing more shrapnel into him...

Rainbow/tails:"sonic!" They screamed as they ran over to his limp body with shrapnel stuck In it...

Rainbow then felt tears in her eyes when tails quickly said

Tails:"don't panic! I'll save your boyfriend! Gimme the emerald quick"

Rainbow then frowned with a blush and said

Rainbow: " he is not my boyfriend! " she yelled as she gave tails the emerald who quickly put it to sonics chest.

Nothing happened as rainbow said

Rainbow:(sniff)" nothings happening...he is gone.. " she said sadly

Just then sonic suddenly woke up as the shrapnel left his body he flashed yellow and his eyes flashed red as he gasped for air...

Sonic awoke to tails holding the emerald and rainbow hugging him. As he stood and smiled the three heard slow clapping coming from behind them they looked and saw the red echidna standing on a high ledge standing next to a large button

Sonic:"you!" Sonic said angrily

Rainbow: "is that the guy who punched sonic?" She asked with a frown

Tails:"must be!" He said assertively

Sonic:"who are you? You red jerk off! " sonic blurted at the echidna...

Echidna:"my name is knuckles and you 3 need to get off my island!" He said pointing at them...

Sonic/dash/tails:"NO WAY!" They all yelled angrily

Knuckles: " so be it..." He said as he laughed and stomped the button in front of him...

This caused the bridge they were on to collapse as they all fell down into the black abyss...

Notes:wow that was long... Thanks everybody for more than 1000 views and more than 200 visitors!

I'm sure you all know where they are falling into... This next part will be tough for me nail down but thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: FEAR

Chapter 11: FEAR

The three heroes fell into the dark abyss it was so deep that none of them could see the bottom it was just black nothingness...

"Uh I think we are in trouble guys!" Tails screamed. "Any ideas boys?" Rainbow yelled both tails and rainbow dash were somewhat paralyzed with fear the only calm one was sonic who was screaming "woo!" and "yeah! And he was doing flips like he was skydiving.

As they fell further downward sonic smelled something...something that was the bane of his existence...

"WATER!" He yelled.

Tails then said " well at least we won't go splat!" He thought "but it will hurt like hell"." Maybe if we...". Tails eyes lit up as he yelled "guys everyone hold hands...er...hoofs...whatever.. NOW!" He said as he grabbed rainbows hoof.

Rainbow was confused at first but then she realized what tails was trying to do and tried to grab Sonic's hand she saw his face...

Sonics face looked like he had seen the devil...it was as blue as his fur was and his pupils were so small that she couldn't even tell if they were there. His body was stiff and it looked as if his heart stopped he was breathing really rapidly...what was he afraid of? Heights? No he was fine a few seconds ago...until...until he said water! He must be aquaphobic!

"Sonic grab my hoof!" She yelled as he just sat there she yelled again "sonic!"... No response... She then let go of tails and went up next sonic and she grabbed him and said " sonic look me In the eye!" Sonic's pupils slowly got bigger as he looked rainbow in the eye they were so close they almost bumped heads. she then said "sonic we need you...grab my hoof and tail's hand and we can get out of this...together..." .

Sonics face turned serious as he grabbed rainbow's hoof and tails hand they then completed it...the triangle dive!

As they were closing in on the large body of water they started to slow down and guide themselves to a large platform where they released their grip close to the ground and landed quite hard.

Sonic stood up and without a word walked to the far side of the platform and sat down...his back towards his friends with a blank face that was still slightly blue... He stared off into the distance...

Tails and rainbow got up and she asked tails "what was that?" "Why is he so afraid?"

Tails looked sad and replied " well for one thing he can't swim..." Rainbow then blurted out "he looked like he met the devil face to face...that can't be all of it!".

Tails lowers his head and said " I have asked him on multiple occasions... He just says I can't swim and leaves it at that...".

Rainbow then sighed and looked at tails "look...I'll go talk to him..." She said slowly walking up to sonic who was on the edge of the platform and she sat next to him.

"So you going to tell me what this is all about?" She said with a smirk.

Sonic's ears twitched slightly but he said nothing...

"I feel like ya kinda owe me after you lied to me" rainbow said sternly as sonic's ears drooped...

"I know there is more to your fear...a lot of people can't swim but still enjoy water!" As sonic shifted but still said nothing...

"Well?!" Rainbow said quite loud but still sonic said nothing she said " look at you the fastest thing alive! Your strong, handsome and smart and you're going to let the kiddie pool bring all that crashing down!?" Sternly she said "so what if the people you had to save happened to be in the water? You would just let them die? What kind of hero is that?!"

A tear then went down sonics face as he closed his eyes..

Rainbow then realized how mean she was being and face hoofed as she thought "I'm such an idiot! He probably hates me now!"

She then begin to walk away when sonic stood and whispered "no"...

Rainbow turned and said " what?"

"NO" he said louder

Sonic then said as he sat back down " listen rainbow... "

She jogged up to him and sat down next him and sat down "what is it?"

He then said " when I was a kid...I barely knew my patents..."

"Why" rainbow asked nervously.

"Because they drowned to death..." He said coldly. Those words stung rainbows heart, she held a hoof up to her face and felt a tear. " my gosh...I'm so sorry sonic". "I tried to save them...but it just made things worse..." He said closing his eyes and looking down. "Even today...water...it slows me down...it blurs my vision... It shortens my jumps... Its my only weakness... I hate showing weakness but what you said was right..."

Rainbow sighed and put her hoof on sonics shoulder. "I know its hard...just try to forget the past... If you don't ... Is will tear you apart... Don't let what happened to your parents happen to someone else..."

Sonic's ears raised

"You have to be strong...for the sake of the world..." She said as she leaned in "come on sonic...I believe in you...I know you can handle it... Be what you were born to be...be a hero!" She then leaned in and kissed sonics cheek as he exploded upward with his face so red it could catch fire!

Rainbow dash blushed but smiled at him as sonic calmed down and walked over to her "thanks rainbow dash...I needed that...your way past cool!" He said while giving a thumbs up.

" there we go! That's the sonic we know and love!" She said happily.

Tails on the other side of the platform was tinkering with some device when he heard rainbow yelling and smiled at them as he thought "I wonder what she said to him...whatever it was sonics back to his old self!" Just then a machine with 2 large arms surfaced from the water and snatched tails before he could react..."HELP!" He said before it rushed at dash and sonic

They had just turned around when the machine snatched rainbow dash away and she yelled "sonic!" As he cried out "no! Rainbow dash!" He was about to give chase until the robot dove into the water.

His heart stopped as he he began having flashbacks of his parents. They were stuck in a tank and he heard an evil laugh as a voice said "watch them die young rodent! as they banged on the glass and he cried " no!" while running at them. He then remembered what rainbow dash said to him as he closed his eyes " You would just let them die?" He then open his eyes in anger and yelled "NO!" As he jumped into the water.

Sonic then saw his friends struggling as the robot tightened its grip around them squeezing bubbles out of them. Then out of nowhere the blue blur jumped and rolled into a ball as he flew towards the robot arm holding tails... Almost as if he was homing in. He slices the arm clean off of the robot releasing tails who immediately swam for the surface then he homed in on the other arm and set rainbow free... But something was wrong...she just fell too the bottom as the robot retreated.

Sonics eyes widened in horror as he saw rainbow clawing for air like his parents did he then fell next to her leaned in and touched lips as he gave her all the air in his lungs.

Rainbow's eyes widened as sonic spun her around quickly and threw her to the surface where tails was still recovering as they both took deep breaths and dove down swimming towards sonic who could be seen clawing for air below them.

" So this is what my parents felt..." Sonic thought as he felt hands and hoofs grab him and drag him to the surface.

The three bursted from the water and collapsed on the platform as they were all coughing and breathing heavily...

Rainbow then looked at sonic and tails and said...

"FUCK WATER"

Notes: I changed the format of the dialogue I'm this one let me know if you like it better the old way... Quite an emotional chapter...I would like to become better at this type of stuff so expect more in the future... Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12 : reunion

Chapter 12: reunion

"So we all agree to take a break?..." Rainbow dash said as tails replied "yeah let's chill for 10 minutes or so" as he walked over to the device he was tinkering with before the robot showed up, sat and...tinkered...

Sonic was again on the edge of the platform but this time standing tall and calmly but still staring at the water with a blank expression. Sonic turned to see dash walking to him "Hey big blue!" She greeted with a smile. Sonic smiled back nervously as he looked back at the water and said "uh...sorry about what happened in the water dash..." He said nervously. "Huh? What are you talking ab...oh" she said with a blush "don't worry about it sonic it was fine..." Sonic then smirked at her and said "so you enjoyed it?" "What! No way! In your dreams furball!" she said with anger but sonic could clearly see her blushing so he just laughed as dash walked away face hoofing.

She then walked to tails "whatcha workin on kid?"

"Oh hi rainbow dash...its just an upgrade for our watches...it should be able to detect the giant gold rings for us.."

"Sweet that will make things so much easier!"

"Yeah it would... If I could get the darn thing to...oh!" Tails said as the screen powered on and showed a radar ping.

Rainbow dash looked at the radar then pointed to a yellow dot on the screen "looks like one is nearby!"

"Well break time is over then" sonic said behind them "where to buddy?"

"Well according to this its in the water somewhere..." Tails said with a sigh.

Sonic then said nervously "Uh...he he...we don't have to go in there do we? We could just leave now and..."

"SONIC!" Tails and rainbow yelled

"Alright!" Sonic said folding his arms.

Rainbow then jumped into the water followed by tails while sonic hesitated before gulping and finally jumping in.

In the water they saw a few robots. Some were small ones that looked like piranhas and big ones with spikes popping out of them.

Sonic homed in and destroyed two of the spike bots while they were retracted their spikes. Tails then felt pain as one of the piranhas bit his tail and he gulped out a lot of air. As he started clawing for air sonic pointed to an area on the ground where large air bubbles were surfacing. Tails rushed over to it and gulped in a large bubble as his expression relaxed the others did the same. Tails then took the piranha off his tail and crushed it in his hands, he then gave a thumbs up to his friends.

They then went into this large door that appeared locked. They walked forward then noticed a button on the floor. Rainbow walked up and pushed it, suddenly the place they came in from closed and large fans appeared. The groups eyes widened in terror as the fan forced them forward where there was a pipe and a bunch of spikes. The group grabbed the pipe and slid away from the spikes as they realized the fan was blowing harder they saw the pipe give way and they were thrown forward onto another pipe. The pipe broke again as they started going up and down a windy path the water pressure forced the group through a wall. The wall busted open And everyone took a breath of air as they fell they saw a large old city half submerged in water.

The group landed in even more water as they looked around they saw a small passage in the direction of the ring and sure enough they emerged from the water to see a giant golden ring...

The 3 took a few breaths and started talking

"Well that was interesting..." Sonic said sweat dropping

"Yeah except I got bitten in the ass..." Tails muttered grumpily while rubbing his rear. Rainbow and sonic laughed, as they stopped sonic and dash nodded to each other and jumped into the gold ring as tails sat and leaned against the wall.

Meanwhile in Equestria...

Twilight sparkle spent the past few days improving the spell that allowed her to peer into another world. She improved it so that people on the other side can see her as well as hear her and vice versa... Soon she would have made it so she could send herself or bring a certain mare back but for now it was ready.

Twilight's horn lit up as another beam shot onto the wall and she could see a young fox... Napping away...next to a giant gold ring...

She thought to herself " this universe is strange..." Then spike walked up to her and said "oh you got it working twilight?"

"Yes but I don't...see rainbow dash..." Twilight said worriedly

"Hey maybe that fox thing knows where she is!" Spike said pointing to tails"

"Um hello?" Twilight said nervously

Tails then slowly opened his eyes and stretched he saw some moss on the wall, the giant ring was still there and rainbow and sonic were not back then he saw a floating image of a unicorn and a small lizard no big deal..."hey! what the hell? Who are you?" tails said getting into a fighting stance.

" sorry if we scared you but we mean no harm...my name is princess twilight sparkle" she said confidentiality

Tails was taken aback as he was not expecting this he said "woah...you're beautiful..." He said with a grin

"Oh...I thanks" twilight said blushing then she cleared her throat and said "this is my assistant prince spike the dragon."

"Nice to meet you twilight sparkle and spike the dragon" he said bowing

"May I ask what your name is ? Twilight said nervously

" my name is miles prower but people call me tails"

"Uh...may I ask what a floating pony and dragon want?"

Twilight then said " oh...um I was wondering if you have seen my friend around...her name is"

"Rainbow dash?" Tails interrupted

" yes that's her" twilight said smiling

"She is with sonic in the special stage" tails said pointing at the ring

Twilight sat down "who is this sonic? What is a Special stage ? What's with that giant ring anyway?" She then blushed and said quickly "oh sorry I asked too many questions"

"Oh its fine..." Tails said unfazed

Twilight was surprised...most people got mad when she asked a bunch of questions but this fox boy was happy to answer them...

Tails was about to answer her questions when the ring flashed and rainbow dash jumped out of the ring holding yellow gem in her hand she walked up to tails "hey sonic and I got the..." She then looked at the image of twilight and spike and gasped.

"Twilight? How did you..where..." Her eyes then lit up as she said " oh...you gotta meet sonic!" Twilight said "well its nice to see you again too rainbow dash.." With a as if on cue sonic jumped out of the ring and it disappeared behind him he then walked up to the group and he saw twilight and spike.

"What..." He said before Dash pulled him too her

" twilight... This is my...err..friend sonic the hedgehog! " as sonic waved awkwardly because dash was almost crushing his bones.

So after everyone got Acquainted tails explained everything...the chaos emeralds, eggman, their theory on how dash got transported and etc...

"I see... These chaos emeralds sound really powerful... They probably hold the key to going back.." Twilight said.

"Back?" Dash said quietly, she hadn't thought of going back in a while...she did miss her friends in Equestria but she was having so much fun here she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back especially since she would be leaving sonic...

" well the power of the spell is going away...I will notify you when the spell has been improved... It was nice meeting you sonic and...tails... " and with those words her image disappeared and the group sat in silence...

Tails broke the silence and said " so what happened in the special stage? Sonic did you finally (puts sunglasses on) taste the rainbow?

"Grrrrr..." Rainbow slowly walked towards tails...

"Uh take it easy dashie!" Tails said nervously as he got bucked into the water...

Notes: don't worry guys nothing happened in the special stage...anyway thanks for reading


	13. Chapter 13: hydrocity

Chapter 13: hydrocity

Sonic and his friends were preparing to leave the small room and explore on in the zone.

"Alright I have upgraded all of your watches with the emerald radar so now we just focus on getting out of this forsaken submerged city.." Tails said seriously.

"Alright guys let's get the hell outta here!" sonic said nervously as the group jumped into the water once again.

Sonic rushed ahead (although slower because they are under water) and jumped over a pit of spikes as his friends swam a foot above him.

They then entered another small tunnel but like the previous one it closed behind them and the fans once again tried to kill him as they were thrown at spikes.

They grabbed onto more collapsing pipes until the path begin to go upward as the group got blasted through another wall and onto the small platform.

"Finally some land!" sonic said happily as he charged forward with rainbow flying next to him and tails not too far behind...

Sonic charged through a loop and went off a ramp as he looked down and saw what appeared to be a large robotic snail with a shell with spikes all over it.

As he landed it quickly drove off and sonic followed it, he saw a small flash and the shell flew off like a missile towards him.

"Whoa!" He said as he somersaults out of the way. Rainbow rushed to the robot and bucked it knocking it off into the water.

"Thanks dash!" Sonic said with a smile though he still looked quite nervous...

"Uh sonic are you sure you are OK? Your still kinda pale..." Rainbow said pointing to his face.

"Uh...I'm good...we just need to get out of here..." He said as his eye twitched nervously.

Tails then shot past them and stopped as he saw a fleet of shark like missiles flying at them from behind.

"Uh let's juice!" Sonic said as he boosted off followed by his friends.

They then went through another loop that led them up a vertical wall with a spring on it that blasted them downward twords another loop that took them to a large body of water.

"Uh oh.." Sonic said as he knew it was too late to stop he closed his eyes expecting to plummet into the water. After some splashes sonic looked down and realized he was running on water!

"Way past cool!" He said happily dash looked at him in amazment then she looked away blushing. The trio then ran up to a curvy area.

Sonic looked up quickly and saw a 90° turn ahead, he was going too fast to take such a sharp turn so he jammed his heels into the ground in an attempt to stop before slamming into the wall hard.

Sonic then fell on his back dazed as he saw rainbow attempt the turn at full speed she easily zipped through the turn to Sonic's suprise.

"What..." Sonic said in disbelief as he slowly stood up. Tails then went through the turn at a low speed due to him seeing Sonic's mistake.

Sonic then begain to run as he passed tails he caught up with rainbow and asked

"How did you take that turn so fast?"

"You may be faster then me sonic but i can turn on a dime with these wings.." She said with a smirk

"Unless you plan to grow wings...You need to work on a techniuqe to help you take sharp turns" she said as they went through a loop that seemed to mark the end of an area.

The group found themselves falling into a narrow oval shaped room with a a pool of water and a metal turbine in the middle.

"Is this some kind of blender?" Sonic said with a look of worry as they landed in the water, it was high enough so that they were completely submerged in the water but if they jumped their heads would pop out.

A few moments passed then a large red sphere with rotating rockets appeared moving along the wall and into the water knocking tails aside and barely missing sonic and rainbow who had jumped.

Sonic landed on top of the metal turbine as the machine came back down on the opposite wall rainbow flew at it trying to buck it only for it to knock her away.

Tails then surfaced from the water as sonic said "we cant hit that thing because of those rockets!". Dash wincing in pain said " theres gotta be a way!". The machine went to the top of the room and quickly dropped towards the metal turbine.

"Crap!" Sonic said as he dove off the turbine as the machine connected to it. The machine then begain to power off its jets as the turbine started to spin which created a circular current trapping sonic in the water.

Tails and rainbow saw their opening and rushed at the machine, tails hit the machine knocking one of its jets off. This was followed by rainbow dash bucking it at high speed causing the machine to spark and exsplode.

With the machine destroyed the turbine stopped as both tails and rainbow jumped in, they saw sonic still spinning around the turbine but alot slower. A few moments later he ragained his footing and smiled and gave a thumbs up making rainbow and tails smile.

Suddenly they heard a rumbling sound as the ground beneath them opened up and they were thrown into a small chamber. When they landed they saw a blue block guarding thier way, tails looked at sonic then pointed to the wall and said "looks like the wall is breakable. Sonic nodded and ducked into a ball. Rainbow with a confused look thought " what is he doing? " as sonic started to spin around really fast.

Suddenly he bursted forward into the wall causing it to break. "Oh...neat..." Rainbow thought. She was about to say somthing when she stopped as a loud rumble was heard and the three turned to see the wall behind them begin to move towards them.

"OH SHIT!" sonic said as he ran forward and waved at tails and rainbow to follow. The trio was running away from the crushing wall and came into a larger room where there were a bunch of upward slopes leading to a passage at the top.

Sonic spin dashed up the steep slopes as tails and rainbow flew to the top of the room where they saw a dead end in the distance."uh oh..." Tails said before noticing a hole in the floor "there!" He pointed at the hole and jumped in as sonic and rainbow jumped in after him.

They then fell down a floor or two before they once again saw water and jumped in, as they ran forward they saw another crushing wall set into motion as they had to navigate more slopes. Sonic spindashed up again as tails And rainbow flew to the top where there was another breakable wall.

Sonic jumped up and quickly did another spin dash destroying the wall and several others that were behind it leaving a blue trail. Tails and rainbow followed the trail while behind the the crushing wall stopped. a moment later a bunch of smaller walls started closing behind them sealing off the water.

The trio stopped as sonic said

"I can't...wait...to...LEAVE!" he said angrily as his eye twitched, tails then muttered "that was too close for comfort...". Rainbow then said " that...was...AWESOME! ".

She then looked and saw both tails and sonic frowning at her and she sweat dropped and said " uh...awesome that we escaped..." Sonic and tails facepalmed.

"Well it looks like we are getting closer to the surface...there is less water here..." Tails said while looking around."thank...GOD" sonic said with a twichy eye and a creepy smile. "Calm down there blue boy...geez..." Rainbow said with a smirk.

Sonic begin to run forward as they saw more slopes with purple and blue floating cylinders that moved back and forth, sonic used them to ascend the upward passage as rainbow dash and tails simply flew to the top. Sonic arrived at the top to see tails and rainbow dash pretending to sleep at the top snoring obnoxiously.

"Hey knock it off guys! Its not my fault I wasn't born with wings...or two large tails" sonic said looking at his tail. "Anyway we need to move it...I'm sick of this place". Sonic then ran ahead and was surprised when a large hand popped out of the ground and grabbed sonic by the head.

Tails and rainbow ran up to smash it but under the hand a spinning wheel pushed Sonic's legs as he began to run in place really fast... When the hand let go sonic shot off through some loops over water and into a passage...leaving a large blue trail.

Tails then excitedly ran up to the hand and let it do the same to him as he shot off after sonic leaving a much shorter yellow trail. Rainbow decided to skip the machine as it wouldent do her any good and she just flew after them.

After jumping into the water they saw sonic sitting in the water next to an airbubble. He then got up as they went forward and saw a small blue robot firing bullets at a 45 degree angle. Sonic ran up and slid into it destroying it. As he stood up from the slide the platform below him collapsed and he fell with tails and rainbow dash close behind him , they went through 4 more platforms like that before they jumped on a spring and they landed on a platform out of the water.

Tails looked and saw that another hand device was there ready to boost them onto what appeared to be a blue slide that twisted and curved along the area. "This looks fun!" Rainbow said before she flew forward and let her momentum carry her onto the slide and she disappeard on the slide. Sonic and tails quickly used the hand booster and followed behind rainbow as they went up and around and it led them to an area with a bunch of blue bridges. They saw a breakable wall so sonic spindashd through it only to fall a few feet and land on another blue bridge.

As the trio stood on the bridge they saw a glass window on the wall and inside the glass they saw knuckles standing next to a button with an evel grin. "Hey its that red asshole!" Sonic said angrily as he punched the glass hard, it gave the glass a large crack but it did not break. Rainbow saw the button and glared at knuckles in anger "don't...you...DARE!".

Knuckels laughed and pressed the button " bye bitches!"

Sonic, tails and rainbow fell into a passage full of water when the wall behind them closed and fans popped out and they avoided spikes as they entered a large empty area full of water. A few moments passed before the water slowly started lowering as they heard a familiar laugh "ha! ha! ha!" eggman laughed as he decended on them with his new machine. "Oh god...not this fatass again!" Tails said facepalming. Eggman frowned angrily as he quickly said "shut up you 2 tailed mutated freak! I'm about to blow you and your friends to bits!". " bring it on baldy mc nose hair!" Sonic said tapping his chest "yeah come on coward!" Rainbow chimed in, and with that eggmans machine lowered to the ground. It had a large turbine on the bottom and an attachment on the back holding depth charges.

As it was lowering sonic jumped up and hit eggman's machine a few times causing it to smoke. The turbine contacted the water as the only one standing in it was tails who got sucked up toward the turbines spinning blades, right before tails was chopped to pieces rainbow dash tackled tails out of the way but the turbine had already damaged his arm... The turbine stopped and eggman raised the machine into the air again as tails and rainbow landed in the water and tails saw the large gash in his arm he closed his eyes in pain and cluched the wound that was bleeding turning the water around him red."tails i need you to stay here, sonic and i can handle this!".

Tails nodded in pain as he sat in the water a few feet away from the battle.

Sonic saw his injured freind and with newfound anger he charged the machine hitting it a few times more before landing in the water again."grrrr...you...filthy rodent!" Eggman said as he pressed a button and the machine began to drop depth charges. Sonic then thought fast and used the piller of water shot up by the depth charges to hit eggman again as his machine started spinning around smoking and on fire. Sonic wondered where rainbow dash was when suddenly he heard a large boom and he looked behind him and saw a fast rainbow colored projectile Pierce eggmans machine blowing it to smitherins. Eggmans once again made a swift escape in his eggmobile.

Rainbow landed next to sonic and they high fived/high hoofed then they ran up to tails who had put on a few bandages."you ok buddy?" Sonic asked looking concernerd "yeah im fine...just not used to getting cut thats all.." Tails said with a weak smile "trust me kid its not somthing you get used to..." Rainbow said as a large capsule appeared out of the water near them. "Oh HELL no! Not opening that thing!" Sonic yelled and looked away "come on...dont be such a wuss!" Rainbow dash said with a laugh " i bet you wont open it!" Sonic shot back "i bet i will!" Rainbow said with a frown "challange accepted!" Rainbow said walking over to the capsule. When she was near it she flew up and hit the button and waited. The capsule made a hissing sound and rainbow quickly flew towards sonic holding him in fear as sonic facepalmed.

The capsule slowly opened to reveal a bunch of birds who promptly flew off and away...no exsplosion. Rainbow blushed then quickly zipped away from sonic "see i told ya there was nothing to worry ab..." She was interuppted by the ground shaking as she rushed over to sonic and held him in fear again. "Uh..oh...that dosent sound good!" Tails said standing up when suddenly the ground below them exploded with a huge geyser of water that pushed the trio upward...

Notes: i wanted to get the whole zone in one go so there you have it!

I cant wait for zone 4! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14:training

Chapter 14

The trio was blasted high into the air as the water geyser pushed them through the roof of the room, a few moments later they open their eyes and they were high in the air above a large mountain area with super steep cliffs and marble ruins...

Tails thought fast as he flew quickly and snatched sonic out of the air. He winced as he lowers sonic to the nearest mountain. The mountain was really steep, Sonic's feet touched ground as that was all the hedgehog needed tails released sonic as both of them started to run down the mountain at breakneck speed. Sonic pointed to a trail of rings in front of them "that's all you buddy!" Sonic said smiling at tails as tails sped forward using his tails to boost his speed. Tails reached out with his injured arm and collected the rings as he felt his pain slowly fade away he smiled as his wounds were gone! "Woohoo!" Tails yelled as he jumped up and turned into a ball and he and sonic rolled down the large steep hill.

It was nearing sunset when sonic and tails reached the bottom of the hill as they landed on flat ground. "Man glad that's over... I was getting dizzy... " tails said while ripping his old blood soaked bandages off his arm. He then began to flex his arm as sonic walked up to him. "Thanks for the save tails!" Sonic said with a thumbs up. "Yeah don't mention it...uh...where is rainbow dash?" Tails asked looking around. Suddenly a loud "SWOOSH" was heard and with a flash of colors a rainbow streak came from the sky and landed between the boys, it was rainbow dash. " did you miss me?" Rainbow said jokingly as sonic and tails chuckled they heard a loud cracking sound...

The trio quickly looked down and saw the ground breaking beneath them. The group fell a couple stories before slamming into the ground. Sonic had his face planted into the ground as he got up he muttered "dammit it became a trend...". Tails got up and rubbed his back and said " ok guys Im beat I say we call it a night and chill here.." He said looking around. "Yeah my wings are about to fall off!" rainbow said as she plopped down.

"This will give me a chance to try out this new machine I made..." tails said as he pressed a button on his watch causing it to flash before a bulkey square machine appeared in front of him. Sonic and rainbow stared at the machine curiously as tails pressed a few buttons and it erupted to life. "So what's it do?" Sonic and rainbow asked at the same time. Tails with a proud grin said "this is a 3d fabrication device!" He then looked up and saw rainbow dash and sonic puzzled as he sweat dropped and said "basically I insert this here..." Tails said as he put the green chaos emerald into a slot on the back of it. "press these these buttons and pull this..." tails said pressing a few buttons and pulling a small lever. "I can create small food items with the power of the chaos emeralds!" Tails said happily as Sonic's eyes slowly lit up as he opened his hand and witnessed a chili dog materializing in his hand.

"Wow!...best invention EVER!" Sonic said as he began to gobble up the chilidog.

"Neat" rainbow dash said looking somewhat unexcited as she giggled at the sight of sonic gobbling the chilidog down.

"Uh...rainbow what do you eat?" Tails asked raising an eyebrow, he was suprised at how unimpressed she looked as she said "eh...ill just take a salad...".

Tails pressed a few more buttons as a bowl of salad appeard in front of rainbow, she smiled and thanked tails as 2 more chilidogs appeard in Sonic's hand and he began to gobble them down ferociously.

Tails then pressed a few more buttons and a bowl of minty candies appeared in front of him he then looked at rainbow.

"Not impressed?" He asked raising his brow.

"Oh with your machine? Its cool! Its just...my friend twilight used to use a bunch of spells to do things like this.." She said looking at food.

"Twilight? That was that pony who contacted us right?" Tails said scratching his head.

"Yeah...she is really smart...you guys would probably get along very well..." Rainbow said with a laugh.

"Hmm she sounds pretty cool..." Tails said as he started to eat his bowl of candies.

After the group finished eating they made a campfire and started to settle down in the cave area they were in.

Sonic was lying on his back against a wall as he was deep in thought. Tails was fast asleep and rainbow dash was laying down. Sonic stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to the far side of the large room with a frown on his face. Rainbow looked up and saw this and started to watch sonic curiously.

Sonic walked to the far side of the room and studied the floor for a moment. Then he took his shoe and dug into the ground with it, he dragged it across to make a line in the dirt. He then walked back to the other side of the room and drew another line in the dirt. He then got down into a running position and looked at the other line in the distance.

"What is he doing?" Rainbow thought as she watched with more interest now as sonic closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he took off towards the other line, before he got to it he tried to change his direction but by the time he finally turned he passed the line already. Sonic had a frustrated look as he walked back to the start line, it was then that rainbow realized what he was trying to do as she remembered when sonic slammed into the wall because he couldn't turn fast enough.

Sonic attempted the turn again but while he completed it sooner he was still way past the line. He walked back to the starting line looking more frustrated as he got into the starting position again. But before sonic took off again he heard someone next to him.

"Hey blue boy what are you doing?" dash stood there with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as sonic jumped nervously.

"Uh..oh hi rainbow... Just doing some...training" sonic said with a nervous smile.

"Don't mind me sonic just continue..." Rainbow said as she giggled and stepped back.

Sonic got back into his starting position and rainbow watched as he bolted off only to pass the line again.

"Dammit..." Sonic whispered as he walked back to the starting line in disappointment.

"Hold on! I have an idea" rainbow said as he was about to try again, she then quickly flew over to the turn line and stared back at sonic who was shocked as he held his arms up in protest

"Are you out of your mind? I'll flatten you! I dont think you..." Sonic said stammering before rainbow interrupted and said...

"Don't worry about it sonic...I trust you...just think of this as...motivation " rainbow said with a confident smile.

Sonics began to sweat as his mind raced

"what if i run into her? I could seriously injure her! Well...she trusts me I've got to try!"

He then had a serious expression as he got in to his starting stance again. He boosted off towards the line again except rainbow was standing there bravely watching sonic approaching. Sonic was getting close so he began to turn but he quickly realized it was not going to work so he thought fast and leaned to the side and stook his right arm out onto the ground, he was now running at an angle as he neared rainbow and the line .

As sonic approached rainbow closed her eyes but did not move as sonic came, using his new drift technique he quickly changed direction as he barly touched the line. He then saw that he did not pass the line and he jammed his heels into the ground and stopped.

Rainbow then ran up behind him and yelled

"You did it!" As she gave him a firm hug he blushed and she said

"I knew you could..."

Notes: sweet! Sonic learned to drift! Thanks for over 2000 views and almost 200 visitors!

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15: girlfriend?

Chapter 15: girlfriend?

After sonic learned his new drifting technique he practiced it a few more times to make sure he had it downpact. Satisfied with his training he sat down next to the fire and layed on his back with a smile as rainbow sat next to him on her back as well.

"Well I shouldn't be running into any more walls.." Sonic said with a smile, he then turned to rainbow dash and said.

"Thanks rainbow... For motivating me...I really appreciate it..." He said with a warm smile.

" uh...no problem man.." Rainbow said with a blush and a fake punch to Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic smiled and started to close his eyes when rainbow suddenly said

"Uh...sonic?" She said nervously

"Yeah?" Sonic said opening his eyes and getting up slightly

"Do you have a..." Rainbow said as her face turned more red.

"Have a what?" Sonic said with increased curiosity.

"Girlfriend?" She said as she shrunk away nervously.

"What?" Sonic asked, he gave a nervous smile and sweat dropped.

"Uh...why would you ask that?" Sonic asked while he scratched his head nervously.

"Oh...nothing I was just wondering..." Rainbow said as she looked down.

Sonic just sat there in silence looking at rainbow as she looked up.

"Well do you?" She asked with a hint of annoyance

"Hmmmm...nope!" Sonic then rubbed his chin in thought.

"But..."

Rainbows heart nearly stopped when he said that, she looked at sonic with concern.

"But what?"

"Well there is this one girl who is just crazy about me...ever since I saved her...she is nice I guess but she is completely nuts!" He said with a small chuckle.

Rainbow dash felt as if a 200 ton weight was lifted as she smiled and asked

"Well I'm sure you have a lot of girls chasing after you but what makes her nuts?"

Sonic then gave a small laugh as he closed his eyes to remember.

"Heh after I saved her she tried to tie me up...she started talking about marriage and I bailed.." He said with a smile and rubbed his nose

The two speed demons laughed for a little bit but while they laughed unknown to each other they slowly scooted closer too each other.

Suddenly a large flash blinded them as an image of twilight appeared In front of them.

This caused sonic and rainbow to quickly slide away from each other with a blush and a nervous smile across both of their faces.

"Uh I'm not even going to ask.." Twilight said while she face hoofed.

Rainbow stood up, she had a look of worry when she asked

"What is it twily? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no...dashie don't worry..I was just checking in! Although I was hoping I could speak to tails regarding my spell and the chaos emeralds.."

She then looked around and asked

"Is he available?"

Sonic looked over to tails who was still sleeping peacefully.

" nah he is sleeping, he has had a long day what with almost drowning to death, building a chaos fabricator out of spare parts, almost getting sliced to pieces my eggman and saving my skin...again..." Sonic said scratching his head.

Twilight thought to her self "my gosh! That's a brave fox I can't imagine going through all that..."

"In fact sonic and I were about to hit the sack..." Rainbow said with a yawn

"Hmm...alright I'll just talk to you guys later then..." Twilight said as her image disappeard.

"Man does she ever sleep?" sonic said shaking his head

"Yeah...after she has read the secrets of the universe... Universes." rainbow said with a grin.

They both laughed and then layed down and closed their eyes.

"Goodnight sonic"

"Goodnight dash"

Rainbow's eyes were closed but she was still thinking "so he is single...I wonder where that girl he was talking about is..." She then nodded of to sleep.

Sonic was thinking to himself as well "I wonder why rainbow asked if I have a girlfriend... Like she wanted to be mine or something... Eh..I'm sure its nothing..." He thought as he feel asleep...

It was now morning as sonic woke up and looked around he noticed tails was up tinkering on some device, he walked over to tails...

"Morning tails...where is rainbow at?" Sonic said while looking around.

Suddenly sonic felt somthing...like a drop of water...but he dismissed it as he felt nothing after that.

Then a few moments later he felt it again, he looked up and saw a gray cloud floating a few feet above him...super low...

"What?" Sonic said with a frown before he heard a laugh come from the cloud.

"Dash is that you?" Sonic raised a brow

"What are y.." He was interrupted when the cloud started to rain on him drenching him.

He tried to run away but the cloud just followed right after him. After about a minute the cloud started to ease up a bit, it had run out of rain to drop as it slowly disappeared to reveal rainbow who floated down with a huge smile she then pointed her hoof at sonic and said "gotcha!" She began to laugh as sonic joined her.

Sonic eventually stopped and asked

"How come everytime I wake up you feel the need to prank me?

Rainbow just shrugged as she walked over to tails who was giggling at his friends.

" so are you ready to go tails?"

"Yeah just give me a sec!" Tails then got up and pressed a button on his watch that made all the nearby tools and equipment disappear, sonic walked up behind them.

"Achoo!" Sonic gave a loud sneeze as tails and rainbow said

"Bless you"

"Than...achoo!" Sonic sneezed again looking confused.

"Tails then started to laugh as he said " looks like that shower gave sonic a cold!"

Both tails and rainbow started rolling on the floor laughing as sonic simply stood there with a sweat drop and a small frown, Then he said

"Hey guys! This is not fun...achoo! ny" He sneezed again a few more times as his friends simply laughed harder.

They then heard a large rumble as the ground began to shake violently , tails and rainbow stopped laughing and stood up with a serious look.

The shaking stopped as they noticed inside the room they were in the far wall had collapsed and it led to a pathway.

"Alright guys let's head in there and...ACHOO! GOD DAMMIT!" Sonic yelled causing tails and rainbow to bust out laughing, the group headed into the pathway with sonic stopping occasionally to sneeze.

Notes: I'm going to add some character soon so stay tuned!

Thanks guys for over 2000 views and over 400 visits!

Sorry for the shorter chapter school is starting soon but I should still be able to update the story...

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16: marble garden

Chapter 16: marble garden

Sonic and the gang ran down the passage to another large steep hill. They went flying down the hill at high speeds occasionally collecting power rings as they fell into another large room similar to the one they slept in.

Sonic walked up to a wall resembling the one that crumbled earlier and turned.

"Well what do you guys think?" He said as he knocked on the wall.

"I think you should give it a...spin.." Tails said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah! Bust that wall down!" Rainbow said excitedly.

"Alrighty then!" Sonic said as he curled into a ball and began to rev up his spin dash. After kicking up some dust he blasted through the wall knocking marble parts all over, he then stopped in the next room as his friends followed behind him.

"Well...this is...interesting.." Sonic said as he pointed to the hazard in front of them, it was a gigantic metal spinning ball of spikes that guarded the narrow passageway.

Tails stared at the device puzzled, then he thought "who the hell thought this was a good idea?".

" um...we should probably just fly over this thing..." tails said with an annoyed look.

"No can do buddy" sonic said with a look of determination as he sprinted towards the spike ball.

"Sonic!" Tails and rainbow blurted out as they began to run after sonic, they quickly stopped when they saw what happened.

Sonic jumped over the ball as it grazed his foot and did a frontflip and landed on top of the metal rod holding the spinning ballchain.

As he stood on it with one foot he began to wave his arms as he was falling backwards but he quickly regained his balance as he gave a thumbs up.

He looked at his friends who were standing in shock outside of the spikeballs range while sonic examined the metal rod he was standing on. He noticed a small lever on the side of it, he carefully leaned over and flipped the lever as a loud clank was heard the group watched as the ball began to slowly lose momentum as it finally dragged on the ground and came to a complete stop.

Sonic jumped down from the metal rod and smirked as he said " well that's one way to stop spinning gigantic spike covered balls".

Tails started to snicker at Sonic's comment making sonic frown.

"What?" Sonic said innocently.

"Oh its nothing...we should keep moving.." Tails said looking down with a smile.

Sonic and tails started to run to the opposite side of the room leaving rainbow dash standing there confused.

"I don't get it..." Rainbow muttered, "hey wait up guys!" She said quickly as she flew after the group. When she caught up to them the ground suddenly started to rumble again making sonic trip and faceplant on the ground. Tails and rainbow stopped in front of him.

"Fuck these...earthquakes!" He yelled into to the ground, muffled as he stood up.

Sonic looked up to see an orange robot with two drills on its arms drilling into the ceiling as it disappeard leaving a bunch of rock behind.

Sonic turned to tails and said "well we know what's causing the...Achoo!" Sonic then frowned and glared at rainbow dash who just gave a nervous smile.

The ground was still shaking as a pathway opened up in front of the group, the three then jumped out and went speeding away until they were met staring up at a very steep hill. Tails looked up and frowned "well we are not running up that thing any time soon...hey sonic?". Tails turned to see sonic leaning against a large blue wheel embedded into the bottom of the steep hill, he opened his mouth to talk when " ACHOO!" He fell onto the floor on his back but as he fell he spun the wheel he was leaning on which caused the ground to rumble slightly as tails noticed a small platform raise up and a moment later retract from the ground. "Hey sonic! Do that again!" Rainbow said as sonic got up and started spinning the wheel with his hand slowly making the platforms rise again. Sonic's eyes lit up as he yelled out "let's speed this up a notch!" As he revved a spin dash against the blue wheel causing the platforms to immediately burst out of the mountain. The group quickly jumped up the platforms and ascended the hill as they reached the top.

At the top of the hill was a group of blue flying robots that looked quite harmless. Rainbow walked up to one unimpressed as she started poking one of them and the machine simply just sat there. Tails quickly yelled "back away!" As he tackled dash away from the robot, a moment later large metal spikes popped out of its body. Sonic quickly jumped up and homed in on each bot and destroyed them one after the other, once he landed from his attack the one that almost spiked rainbow rushed at sonic. Tails thought fast and picked a spike up from a destroyed robot on the floor and threw it toward the robot like a dagger, the spike went straight through the robot leaving a gapping hole in the middle of the bot as it spiraled out of control and exploded in a cloud of sparks dust and metal. " wow thanks for the save tails!" Sonic said happily while rainbow said "yeah thanks I was about to get spiked!". Tails smiled and gave a thumbs up," no problem! ". Sonic gave a thumbs up aswell while rainbow stared akwardly at her hoofs and said " i wish i could do that...".

The group began to run again with sonic in the lead as ahead of them were strange spinning platforms. Sonic was too busy looking at the platforms to notice a large pool of oil in front of him, he ran into the oil and got stuck as he started to sink he cried out "shit...help!". He was sinking rapidly as all that was left was his hand sticking out, suddenly rainbow dash zipped by and sonic grabbed her hoof, he was quickly yanked out of the oil pool as he looked up to rainbow.

" thanks dash!" Sonic said looking up smiling, dash looked down and blushed as she was about to speak when "ACHOO!" Sonic had just sneezed in her face...( it looked like this:

T.T') sonic smiled nervosly as rainbow dash fake smiled then she suddenly dropped him causing him to face plant on the ground. "Cover your mouth next time..." She said angrily

"Sorry..." Sonic said with his muffled voice, he got up again slightly dizzy.

In front of them was another swinging spike ball, sonic ran up to it and just like before he jumped and front flipped landing on top of the metal rod. Sonic regained his balance and was about to flip the small lever when..."ACHOO!". Sonic sneezed causing him to lose his balance and fall towards the chain...

"Sonic!" Rainbow and tails yelled as they knew they couldn't jump in and save him without seriously hurting themselves. Sonic's foot got caught on the chain as he started to spin around on the chain.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled as he spun around and around with the spikeball. A group of the blue spike bots appeared and attacked tails and rainbow as sonic continued to spin with his foot caught. Sonic struggled as he slowly leaned forward and tried to reach for his foot, he struggled as he barely managed to touch his shoe as he slowly unhooked himself from the chain which threw him high up in the air. While he was in the air he looked down to where he would probably land and saw...spikes! "Oh shit shit shit!" Sonic thought as he plummets towards the patch of spikes. Rainbow looked up after destroying a robot and shrieked as she saw sonic was about to get impailed on some spikes, tails also saw this and stared in horror...

Sonic closed his eyes as he waited to feel cold metal spikes stabbing through him.

"BOING!"

Sonic opened his eyes to see that he just BOUNCED off of spikes...bounced!

Tails and rainbow stood in silence as they tried to comprehend what had just happened. Sonic landed close to the spikes as he ran up to them with his eyes wide in shock he felt himself to make sure this was real, tails and rainbow dash ran over and examined the spikes..somthing was off about them..well besides the fact that sonic bounced off them the spikes looked a bit odd.

Before anyone could point anything out the spikes raised slightly as the bottom of the spikes reveald a small robot with two small guns on the sides as everyone blurted out

"Its a fake!". Sonic quickly reved up and smashed the robot before it could do anything harmful. The trio was now standing there staring at the destroyed robot and its rubber spikes. " man eggman sure trolled us this time!" Sonic said as both tails and rainbow hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad your OK sonic" rainbow said with a blush, "thank god your OK bro.." Tails said with a smile. "Thanks guys...I thought I was a...a...ACHOO!"

Sonic sneezed and both tails and rainbow quickly stepped back with disgust on there faces, they forgot sonic was kinda sick. Sonic sweat dropped and the group started to head off deeper into the mountains...

Notes: well after this zone and a few important conversations we can get to stage 4... :) thanks for reading


	17. Chapter 17: the plan

Chapter 17: the plan

The gang jumped over another large spike pit as they accelerated atop the mountain. They stopped when they saw something strange in front of them, a large blue spinning top was sitting there.

"Well I wonder what this is for..." Sonic said as he casually jumped onto the blue top, it suddenly rushed forward carrying sonic with him as he ran on top of it spinning it. Sonic rushed on the top across a weak area on the ground and was shocked when the spinning top smashed right through the floor. Sonic was sure the top was going to stop with nothing below it so he slowed down, much to his surprise the top was still floating above the hole "this thing can fly!" Sonic yelled as he guided it onto a nearby mountain.

As he speed down the mountain using the top he noticed once the top was on the ground it wouldn't go into the air unless the ground was removed from under it. Sonic got to an area where he couldn't continue with the top so he hopped off of it. Tails and rainbow flew up to him, "that was cool! Although its really odd...riding a giant top..." Tails said pointing at the top on the ground. "Yeah I guess it was useful for smashing the ground.." Rainbow said with a smile.

Sonic and his friends jumped over a few spinning spike balls and found another giant blue wheel, sonic reved the wheel up with his spin dash as the ground near them collapsed revealing another room. When they jumped in they saw somthing even more strange than the spinning spike balls... They saw a giant cylinder with green spikes all over it moving around the ground spinning and moving up and down.

Tails facepalmed as he muttered under his breath "I wonder what jackass came up with this trap!" Sonic rubbed his chin thinking about how he was going to tackle this one, he smiled and sprinted up to it, as the cylinder moved down he jumped on the top of it (which was flat with no spikes). Then he jumped up to the next platform with a look of disappointment, "that was lame..." sonic muttered with a frown as his friends just flew over the hazard.

In the next room they saw a strange tiki face on the far side of the room, rainbow was about to walk up to it when sonic stopped her "wait dash! Somthings fishy here.." He said staring at the face when suddenly a red eye opened on top of it and out of its mouth it spat out an arrow, the arrow flew fast and hit sonic just above his knee (thank god...that jokes pretty old). Sonic yiped in pain as he yelled "Fuuuuu..ACHOO..uuuuuuuuck!".

The face shot another arrow but this time at rainbow but before it hit her tails caught the arrow...in mid air!

Tails smiled as he walked in front of rainbow who's jaw was dropped and said " I got this!" As he sprinted up to the face dodging arrow after arrow before he jumped up above the face with his fist balled up and he swung and smashed the red eye above the face causing it to power down and a passage opened below it.

Tails stood staring down into the passage as rainbow walked up behind him, "thanks tails! That think almost skewered me!". Sonic then limped up behind tails and sarcastically said " yeah...he could have caught my arrow...".

"Uh...sorry sonic...I thought you could handle it! Tails said as he sweat dropped.

"What? Of course I can! It shot me first though, what was I supposed to do?" Sonic said with his hand on his hip.

Rainbow walked up to sonic with her eyes narrowed and said "come on don't be such a baby! It's just a flesh wound!" She then quickly pulled the arrow out of Sonic's leg. Sonic bit his lip as he held in a scream, he then calmed slightly and said "thanks...I guess...".

He then stretched his leg a bit and looked around, " man where are those power rings when you need em?". Tails chuckled as he waved at sonic and rainbow to follow as he jumped into the passage that opened below them.

Tails looked around the empty room as his friends landed behind him. Sonic walked up deeper into the room and looked around "just massive amounts of...nothing..." Suddenly the ground started to shake again violently as below Sonic's feet emerged the orange drill bot from earlier. It knocked sonic aside spinning him into a nearby wall. As it was about to escape through the ceiling again tails sprang into action as he jumped onto the bot and they both disappeared into the ceiling... Only leaving a bunch of sharp falling rocks which rainbow was struggling to dodge.

When the shaking stopped rainbow looked up wondering if tails was ok when suddenly an image of twilight appeared next to her "hi rainbow dash is tails there? I would like to speak to him ab.." She was cut off by a large orange machine crashing through the roof and slammimg hard onto the ground, then with a spark of electricity it powered down. The machine was smoking heavily when tails emerged on top of the machine holding a magenta chaos emerald in his hands, he jumped off of the robot and walked up to rainbow and twilight whose jaws were on the floor. Sonic got up and limped towards the group and said "man today is just not my day...good job..tails!". In the image behind twilight spike could be seen dropping a large pile of books as his jaw was on the floor as well.

The group sat down to rest as twilight said " wow! That was amazing tails!"

Tails blushed and said "aw...it was nothing..."

"Don't be modest tails! I couldn't have done it better myself!" Sonic added with a thumbs up.

"Yeah man that just made you 20% cooler!" Rainbow said happily

"This is great and all but how the heck did you manage to get an emerald?" Sonic said pointing at the magneta emerald tails was holding.

"Oh this? I found it in that robot's cargo container." The others gasped as tails continued.

"I think that eggman was making that robot drill around and search for the golden rings" tails paused then said "the robot must have found one and somehow completed the challenge and it was on its way delivering the emerald to eggman!". Sonic shook his head in disbelief " no way José! That thing couldn't fit into the ring!" Sonic then pointed at the machine which was still sparking. Twilight then raised her eyebrow "maybe there was a smaller robot that did the challenge?".

Sonic rubbed his chin " yeah maybe...but it would have to have all of our moves! Right rainbow? " sonic said raising a hand to rainbow dash.

"Too right!" Rainbow said as she gave sonic a high hoof/high five.

Tails narrowed his eyes as he started wondering "but who?". This plunged the group into deep silence as they pondered this new possibility, just then unknown to anyone in the group far above them on one of the large stalagmites on the ceiling a robot was hanging there observing the group. It was blue and had red digital eyes at it stared at the group " emerald has been compromised...returning to base.." Then the figure flew away silently without a trace...

Twilight sparkle finally interrupted the silence "OK guys I contacted you because I think I have finally developed the spell enough to send people through different universes!" Everyone smiled except for rainbow dash who was still contemplating if she wanted to go back or not. " however I need to test it to make sure dash doesn't get fried by the spell, so I will try to send and bring back a random object first...".

Spike then placed an apple in front of twilight and she closed her eyes and concentrated, when she opened them her eyes where completely white as her horn started glowing green and papers and small objects around her started to fly around the room as spike ducked under a table. The apple started to float and glow green as it levitated into the air and disappeard.

Everyone stared Puzzled as for a few seconds nothing happened "just wait a sec!" twilight reassured as a few more moments passed and a green light appeared above sonic and an apple fell in front of him. He smiled walked up to it and picked it up, he rubbed it off and took a bite out of it. "awesome!" He said as he gave a thumbs up.

"OK now I'm going to try to bring it back... Set it down for me sonic..." Twilight said as She closed her eyes again. Sonic set the apple down and once again twilight's eyes turned white as her horn glowed green, the apple started to float again and flash green but somthing was wrong...

Twilight's horn started to glow red along with her eyes and she winced In pain as her nose started to bleed. The apple started glowing red before twilight gave in and stopped as she gasped for air the apple fell to the ground again. Spike ran over to twilight with a cold glass of water and twilight used her magic to drink it. "whoa what happened?" Sonic asked scratching his head. "You OK twilight?" Tails asked with concern. Twilight gulped down the rest if the water and took a deep breath "thank you spike" she whispered as she spoke again "I'm fine...but the spell...". Tails lit up as he said "I think I figured this out!"

Everyone looked at tails as he started to explain "OK so twilight was able to send the apple through with no problem but when she tried to bring it back it didn't work" he paused then said " im not sure why but it seems like sending somthing from your universe takes signifigantly less power then it does to bring somthing back from ours".

Twilight stood for a second then she said "yes...it makes sense...maybe with more power I could bring her back... but where would I get it this power..". Tails held up the chaos emeralds and said with a smirk " you could use these! ".

Twilight frowned as she looked at tails and said " yes but I don't see how I can when I'm not there...". Tails glanced at twilight and said "I had this crazy idea...you could send yourself here then you could use these 3 emeralds to send you and dash back!".

Twilight rubbed her muzzle in thought and said " while I could see that working tails...what if I get stuck there? What if those 3 emeralds are not enough Power? there has to be some sort of backup plan.. " tails thought for a second then he said "well if that doesn't work we just continue our original plan of collecting the 7 chaos emeralds. That should DEFINITELY be enough power... Or...I can just build us a machine that could transport you guys.."

Twilight stood there with a worried expression as tails said "besides...I could...I mean WE could use your help here twilight...if we don't stop eggman its likely he would cause death and destruction for your universe as well as ours...".

Twilight blushed and looked down as she thought the plan over, she was getting kind of tired of sitting in the library... She longed for some adventure... She also did want to meet tails in person... eh... what the hay! She thought...

Twilight looked up with a serious face and said "alright...I'll do it!"

Notes: yeah another one done! I kept trying to think of excuses to bring twilight into the main group after the original accident (I like to call it...the big punch...heh...like the big bang...) So there... Also I'm pretty sure everyone here knows who that "figure" watching them was...

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18: twilight sparkle!

Chapter 18: twilight sparkle

"Alright guys...let's hope this works!" twilight said nervously as she closed her eyes. Her horn glowed green and her eyes turned white again. Twilight's lavander body flashed green as she disappeard, for a few moments nothing happened. Spikes eyes widened as he said "uh...oh...I'll have to get princess celestia to..." He was cut off when Suddenly behind tails a green light started flashing and twilight sparkle appeared behind the group.

Tail's eyes widened... She was way more beautiful in person then he ever could have imagined. Twilight sparkle stood normally at first but then she started to get dizzy and stumble. Rainbow dash darted over to her to hold her up before tails or even sonic could react. As sonic and tails ran up to twilight, they noticed she was holding her hoof to her head and sweating heavily. She was gasping for air when she finally said "I...I...made it..".

Twilight slowly stood up with rainbow dash helping her up, she turned to the image of spike. "OK spike I'm fine...make sure you take the communication spell to princess celestia...its also possible that we can still send letters to each other...despite us being in a different universe..". Sonic and tails looked at each other and laughed silently.

"alright twilight... Just be careful with your new friends.." Spike said as he glared at sonic and tails who gave a nervous smile.

The image of spike disappeard as the group fell silent. Twilight turned to rainbow dash who was holding back tears. The two ponies ran up to each other and hugged tears in their eyes. "I missed you... so much twilight.." Rainbow said with tears running down her cheeks. "I missed you too dashie... I was so worried about you..." Twilight said as she hugged rainbow tighter. Sonic and tails were standing next to each other and smiling, sonic whispered "hey tails...check it out...they both have cute tattoos on their asses..".

Tails looked at the "tattoos" on rainbow and twilight's flanks then he whispered back to sonic "dude really? You just now noticed? You are right though... They are cute..." Sonic and tails then shared a quiet giggle as rainbow and twilight stopped hugging and looked at tails and sonic.

"Hey what's so funny?" twilight said raising an eyebrow. Sonic and tails then gave a nervous laugh as tails decided to ask "what's with those...tattoos... On your flanks?" Tails asked holding in a laugh. Twilight looked at her flank puzzled then said "oh these?". Sonic and tails nodded still holding in a laugh as rainbow dash slowly started to frown. twilight explained " well these are called cutie marks...they basically represent what a ponies unique talent is!". Sonic and tails looked at each other then busted out laughing because they simply couldn't take the irony.

Twilight and rainbow began to frown as they slowly walked up to sonic and tails. the boys did not notice as they were too busy laughing. Rainbow dash pushed sonic on his back and got into his face while twilight used her magic to bring tails to her face. "Listen sonic...if you EVER...make fun of my cutie mark again...we will have some problems.." She said as she held her hoof up, this made sonic sweat and blush slightly. "Listen fox boy! Don't you DARE underestimate me our you will be in for a world of pain!" Tails began to sweat and blush.

Rainbow dash was still in Sonic's face when he said "alright rainbow I'm sorry I made fun of your...ACHOO!" Sonic sneezed in rainbows face, her eyes twitched as her pupils burned with furry. sonic nervously said "uh...I'm...late for...a thing..." He suddenly sped off out of the room with rainbow following him as she yelled "YOUR TOAST HEADGCHOG!".

Tails and twilight sat awkwardly as they watched the blue and rainbow colored trails disappear. Tails then said " sorry twilight... I was being a jerk...the marks are kinda cute though..." he said with his face red and a nervous smile. Twilight blushed and started to smile as she released tails from her magic and they stared into each others eyes. Twilight then nervously backed up and held her hoof out "well we haven't been properly introduced in person.." Tails reached out and shook her hoof .

"miles prower.."

"Twilight sparkle..."

They released the shake and stared awkwardly in silence as tails quickly blurted "uh...we better go find sonic and rainbow dash..." He pointed at the exit.

"Oh yes!" Twilight said snapping out of her trance. The two slowly walked toward the exit as tails asked "so...princess twilight.." Twilight interrupted "uh..no tails...please just call me twilight..." She said with a blush. Tails smiled then said "oh OK...twilight... How come you have wings AND a horn? Are you some kinda mutant hybrid?" Twilight sighed in annoyance as she said "well no...I'm an alicorn...and what about you? You have TWO tails! What's up with that?" Tails sighed and began to explain as they slowly exited the room, but little did they know in the far side of the room somthing had been watching them...its red eyes flickerd as it said "additional target identified... Scouting completed.. Returning to base.." The figure stood up and left leaving the room empty...

Meanwhile sonic was running for his life on top of a hill with rainbow dash close behind him. "Hey dash calm down! I cant help it if i sneeze!" Sonic said as he waved his arm in protest "besides you caused it anyways!". Rainbow dash simply growled as she tackled sonic in the back causing them to roll together in a ball down a small hill. When they finally reached the bottom sonic was on his back with rainbow dash pinning him down, she stared angrily into his nervous eyes as she slowly stopped frowning and began to blush. She quickly darted away from him and stood looking down with her back facing sonic, as he stood she said " uh...i forgive you sonic...just dont do it again...". Sonic smiled and said "you have my word rainbow!".

Sonic then began to look around as he muttered " oh darn it...where did we run off to? I have to messege tails and tell him to meet us somewhere..". He frowned as he started tapping away it his watch, suddenly the ground began to shake as rainbow turned to see sonic being thrown in the air from a machine bursting out of the ground below him. Sonic did a back flip and landed next to rainbow "dammit! Not another drillbot!" Sonic said with a frown as rainbow shook her head "no this one is different!". They both focused As they realized the machine was being piloted by dr eggman who had an evil smile.

" oh im sorry sonic did i interrupt you're little date?" he then threw his head back and laughed as sonic and rainbow dash blushed, they then got serious as they got into there fighting stances.

"Alright baldy! Give up now while you can!" Rainbow yelled with a smirk.

Eggman frowned "well unfortunately for you I have to cut your little date short!" Eggman slammed a button on his machine and the drill on top of the machine faced downwards and eggman started to drill into the ground causing it to shake making sonic and rainbow stumble.

The whole mountain they were on began to collapse as sonic and rainbow started to fall. Eggman laughed as he flew into the air thinking that they had perished. A few moments later eggman heard a sound and turned to see rainbow dash carrying sonic and following him. "Just throw me dash! I'll do the rest!" Sonic yelled as rainbow spun around and threw sonic at the machine. He landed on top of it as the drill swung from the bottom in an attempt to get him but he stepped back. Sonic quickly revved up and attacked the joint of the drill causing it do fall off. He then picked the drill up (it was relatively small) and as the drill was still spinning he raised it high above his head and grinned as he said "say goodnight...baldy mc nose hair!" Eggman screamed "NOoooo!" As sonic slammed the drill into the robot. Rainbow dash flew above the robot then dove onto it and slammed into the drill causing it to puncture deeper into the machine. The machine then started to violently spin with sparks and smoke flying in all directions. The spinning threw sonic and rainbow dash off as eggman's machine slowly spun towards what looked like a huge city with large Spotlights shinning everywhere.

Sonic and rainbow dash were freefalling next to each other as sonic pointed to the city and said "we should meet tails And twilight there!". Rainbow nodded as she and sonic started to skydive towards the city...

It was quickly getting dark, Tails and twilight were on a large mountain top when tails finished explaining somthing. "do you see them anywhere twilight?" Tails said as he squinted looking around the horizon. Twilight took a look around as she muttered "nope..". Tails sighed as he said "we have to contact them and tell them to meet us.." He said as he rubbed his chin. Twilight's eyes lit up as she blurted "OK! I'll just get out my quill and paper and send them a scroll..". Tails chuckled as he waved his finger at twilight " tsk.. tsk.. tsk.." Twilight said "what?" With a confused look as tails simply smiled confidentiality "watch and learn...".

Tail's communication watch lit up as he received a voice message from sonic, twilight watched in amazement as tails pressed a button and Sonic's voice message played "hey buddy! Dash and i just creamed baldy mc nose hair! Meet us here in this city carnival... Whatever just look for spotlights! See ya soon!" Tails then started to spin his tails and fly as he motioned to twilight to follow but her jaw was pretty much to the floor. "Come on twilight! The city is this way!" Tails said as he pointed at a bunch of lights in the distance... Twilight nodded sheepishly as she flew behind tails in deep thought "gosh..this guy is full of surprises! It seems i have much to learn about him and this world...

Notes: woot! The party size has increased! Now we approach that dreaded barrel...

Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19: crush

Chapter 19: crush

As sonic and rainbow dash neared the edge of the city, sonic aimed himself onto a spring on the ground, BOING! Sonic bounced off a few feet into the air. He did a front flip and landed gracefully on the ground with a grin. Rainbow landed next to him and he said "few...we made it dash!". Sonic fell over on his back in exhaustion as he muttered " but I'm done for the day...my legs have been killing me!". Rainbow glanced at Sonic's injury, it was now just a large scab. "Alright sonic but to be honest I'm not too tired yet.." She said as she plopped down next to him "I guess we just wait for tails and twilight.." Rainbow looked at sonic and was surprised because he was fast asleep...

Tails and twilight where nearing the city when tails suddenly blurted "oh crap! I forgot to activate the GPS!" He quickly pressed a button on his watch and a map of the area appeared along with a blue and rainbow colors dot representing sonic and rainbow respectively. He pointed forward and said "they are at the edge of the city!". Twilight nodded and started to think " what kind of magic was this? That THING on his wrist could do all sorts of tasks that would usually be a bit harder with her spells.. And all he had to do was press a button..." She was extremely curious but she would ask about it later...

Sonic was fast asleep as rainbow sighed and watched him "man he so cute..." She thought as her face turned red and her heart started to beat ferociously fast. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down as she thought to herself "what am I doing! I'm really letting this guy stir my emotions like this! Get a hold of yourself!" She opened her eyes and looked away from sonic fustrated, but she was still blushing. "I cant hide these feelings forever...". She heard a strange sound along with flapping wings, she looked up and saw tails followed by twilight flying down to her. Rainbow smiled at them and started waving her hoof " hey! You guys made it!". Tails and twilight landed next to rainbow, twilight smiled and said "well we probably would have never found you if it weren't for tails...".

The group laughed as rainbow pointed to sonic " yeah unfortunately he has had it for the day...". Tails sighed as he pressed a button on his watch causing his tools and various devices to appear and he sat down and said "yeah I'm honestly kinda tired...I have to fix a few things as well..". Rainbow rolled her eyes and said " well I'm not tired yet! I'm going to go take a walk or somthing.. ". Rainbow turned and started to walk away from the group as twilight said " I'll go too... I'm still kinda hyper right now...". Twilight followed rainbow and walked towards the nearby woods.

Tails sighed as he looked at sonic who was still asleep and he started tinkering away at somthing...

Rainbow dash and twilight sparkle were in the wood's walking silently. Twilight broke the silence and said "well this world sure is pretty nice...not quite like back home though..." Rainbow looked at twilight and smiled and said "yeah its pretty nice I guess..".

" so uh rainbow? "

"Yeah?"

"How did you meet that...sonic guy?"

Rainbow began to blush and she said

"Well...when i got sent here I meet tails in some forest and we talked for a while before sonic showed up...he..was...so...so...fast.."

Twilight raised her eyebrow and asked

"He is not as fast as you though... Right?"

Rainbow dash stopped walking and her expression was frozen, she was fine with it before but then she realized she couldn't bring herself to tell all her friends at home about how sonic beat her.

"Uh...of course not twilight... Heh..." She said nervously as she gulped.

Twilight narrowed her eyes...she wasn't buying it..

"Ya know its OK if you lost dashie..."

"But...but...but.." Rainbow stammered "he may be faster then me but I have way more agility then he does! I can turn on a dime! He just runs into walls!" She despritly pointed out as twilight nodded.

"Seems like you both have strengths and weakness..". Rainbow sighed and looked down " except I don't know how long it will last...he learned a technique to help take sharp turns...its only a matter of time..". Rainbow cringed as she remembered that SHE helped him with that technique.

"Unfortunately for me I have no idea how I'm going to improve my speed.."

Twilight gave a reassuring smile and said "I wouldn't worry too much rainbow I'm sure you find away...besides its impossible for him to take your fastest flyer title."

Rainbow smiled realizing twilight was right...

Twilight giggled as she asked "so... have you noticed they way sonic looks at you?"

That question made rainbows heart pause as she nervously answered

"What are you talking about? We are just friends!"

Twilight rolled her eyes "I've caught you two... staring on multiple occasions.."

Rainbow was confused and her face was red as she blurted "what? You haven't even been here that long!".

Twilight smiled nervously as she explained to rainbow who was raising her eyebrow at her " well the early version of my communication spell let me see you...but you couldn't see me.."

Rainbows eyes narrowed as she got slightly angry, "you spied on me?"

Twilight smiled nervously, "Uh...well...yes...at the time it was the only way for me to see if you were OK..".

Twilight became more serious as she said " I saw you two...flirting... Do you have... feelings for sonic?"

Rainbows heart dropped and she stood there frozen, she never thought about having to tell her friends about her feelings... She couldn't stand the thought of her friends thinking she was all touchy feely...after all she was far from the romantic type! To top things off sonic was a different species..."

"uh...no way!...why would you think that twiley!" Rainbow stammered as she sweat heavily and fake smiled.

Twilight rolled her eyes in disbelief as she smirked then leaned in "you like him...don't you?" She whispered into rainbows ear as rainbow blurted out "YES!". She quickly held her hoofs to her mouth as twilight sighed then smiled, " its OK rainbow dash..I'm glad you found your somepony...". The two mares were silent for a while before rainbow smirked and whispered in twilight's ear "you like tails.." Twilights face froze as she blushed and said "don't be ridiculous! I barley know him! "

"Then why do you always blush when he talks to you?"

Twilight stammered "well honestly he...he is kinda cute.."

"Wait a sec! You blush around sonic too!" Twilight said pointing at rainbow .

Rainbow smiled nervously "sometimes I can't help it...he is so fast and confident..."

Twilight smiled as she said "I can see what you mean...tails is really smart and kindhearted" she paused and said "but those are only first impressions I need to get to know him a bit better.."

Rainbow smiled confidently "there are still some things I dont know about sonic though..."

Twilight yawned and began to look around, "well I'm a bit sleepy now". Rainbow yawned as she said " yeah me too...let's head back..". They started to walk back when twilight spoke up.

"Rainbow?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should both try to spend more time with our...crushes... Get to know them better.."

"Yeah that's a good idea..." Rainbow said as they changed the subject and headed back to sonic and tails who were having a similar conversation... Although... A lot more straightforward...

Tails was messing with what looked like a watch while sonic was next to him sitting on his back looking at the night sky.

"Hey sonic?"

"What?"

"Do..do...you like rainbow dash?" Sonic blushed slightly as he answered

"Kinda...more like a crush"

"But dude! You and I both know your NOT the type for romance... What changed?"

"I don't know tails... I have never meet someone who loves speed as much as me.."

Sonic turned to tails and smirked as he asked

"Do you like twilight?"

Tails face turned red as he dropped the device he was working on.

"I guess i have...a small one... She seems really smart..."

Sonic rolled his eyes and sarcasticly said "sure...small...".

The boys sat in silence for a moment before tails blurted

" so we have crushes on...ponies?"

"Eyup.."

" i guess we just chill and play it cool..."

"Way past it..." Sonic said as he closed his eyes again...

Rainbow and twilight finally emerged from the woods and plopped down near the boys

"So how was the walk?" Sonic asked without even looking..

"It was uh... educational " twilight muttered nervously.

"Sweet..." tails responded as he focused on the device.

"Alright we're gonna hit the hay..." Rainbow said as she smiled nervously remembering her and twilight's conversation.

Everyone exchanged goodnights as tails finally seemed to finish what he was working on, he smiled and curled up to sleep, rainbow and twilight did the Sam...

Little did they know...a mysterious figure...Ah fuck it! Mecha sonic was watching them...again...he said nothing and left...

Notes: was abit sleepy on this one so sorry for any errors...I'm kinda Happy with the contrast between the guys talking about thier crush and the girls talking about their crush...mean while that fucking barrel stares into our souls whispering "SOON!" anyways thanks for reading!


	20. an important notice

NOTICE

My School year will be starting tomorrow... That means my crazy summer sleep schedule will be out of wack for around a week...that also means the usually time that I post chapters will change, however I don't know when that will be so until my sleep schedule normalizes except somewhat random updates..

I would like to maintain my standard of a chapter a day (although I'm probably going to take my time and increase chapter quality). All of my recent chapters have been at least 1000 words so I'll try and keep that as well. Also I'm not sure if any of you were aware but I have been writing this fanfic on a phone...which means I have to deal with auto correct, sore thumbs , random glitches and etc...

My PC has been down for a while but when I get it up and running (or when I cave in and buy a chrome book) expect my standards to increase...

In short my schedule is going to be out of wack for a while so my updates will be out of wack... I will HOPEFULLY release a chapter today but I have to go to bed early... We will see...

I will probably delete this once my schedule normalizes...

Thanks for all your support so far! Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 20: the carnival

Chapter 20: the carnival

Tails woke up and stretched, as he stood up and looked around he noticed something... Odd...it was still night time. When they went to sleep the sun had just gone down..why is it still dark?. "This place is weird" tails muttered, suddenly behind him he heard twilight say "yeah this place sure is strange...I could have sworn we slept right after sunset...". Twilight walked behind tails with a concerned face as he turned and reassured. " don't worry too much twilight... Some places on Möbius just...stay dark sometimes.. " twilight laughed as she said "that's silly! I know princess Luna would love this place"... Tails looked at twilight puzzled as he asked " uh...who is princess Luna?"

Twilight grinned as she explained "princess Luna is one of my friends... She really loves the night time because she IS responsible for raising and lowering the moon..". At first tails simply nodded but a few seconds later he did a double take as he yelled.

" WHAT? That's impossible!"

"Huh? What's impossible?" Twilight said puzzled

"Your friend... Can't...raise the moon twilight..." Tails said while facepalming.

"What are you talking about? She does it every day! Although maybe someone else does it on your world..." Twilight said as she rubbed her muzzle with her hoof.

"Um...nobody has the power to RAISE moons here twilight..." Tails said with with a blank face.

Then behind them rainbow said "really? If nopony raises the moon here then how does it get done?"

Tails facepalmed again as he groaned "I can't believe this shi.." Suddenly sonic blurted out "you can't believe what?".

Tails cringed as he said " in Equestria they have a queen that raises the moon..". Sonic looked at tails with a deadpan expression before he busted out laughing causing tails to laugh as well. Rainbow and twilight we're glaring at them angrily...they were not amused. Twilight grabbed sonic and tails with her magic and yelled "HEY! We don't make fun of your world so don't laugh at ours!". Sonic chuckled as he said " I'm sorry girls but I'd have to see it to believe it..." Tails added in "yeah I agree... Sorry..". Twilight lowered the boys down as rainbow said " well how about after all this is over we all go back to Equestria and have princess Luna AND Celestia show you their power!". Sonic and tails looked at each other then back to the girls, then sonic said "that sounds like a plan! It will be like...a vacation!". Tails raises his eyebrow as he asked " uh... who is princess celestia?".

Twilight raised her hoof and answered "princess celestia is Luna's older sister and she is responsible for raising and lowering the sun".. Sonic and tails whispered to each other before tails finally said " uh...yeah still don't buy it..". Rainbow huffed as she said "whatever! You guys will see...let's just get moving!".

Everyone nodded as they started running off out of the woods towards the city with sonic and dash in front with tails and twilight (who used her magic to argument her running speed) in the rear. They entered the city and began to slow down and soak in the sights. the large city had tons of signs and flashing lights as well as a bunch of balloons and other decoration. "man this place is like one huge party!" Sonic said as he walked backwards facing the group. Rainbow and twilight cringed when he said that, sonic looked concerned as he asked "what's wrong girls?" Twilight shuddered as she said "one of our friends in Equestria absolutely LOVES parties.." . rainbow dash added in "her name is pinkie pie...she is nice and all put sometimes she is a bit too...energetic...". Sonic shrugged and said " she can't be that bad..."

Out of nowhere Tails quickly yelled out "sonic! Watch out!" But it was too late, sonic fell over a ledge...

"Ahhhhhh!" Sonic screamed as a few seconds later a loud thud was heard, the group rushed over to the ledge and peered over it. To their surprise sonic was sitting on a large metallic barrel with red and white diamonds all over it, it was spinning and floating in place.

"Few... I was almost a pancake!" Sonic said as he scratched his head with a smile.

"That was close" tails said relieved

"Gosh...I was worried for a second there.." Twilight said with a smile

Rainbow dash on the other hand was extremely worried as she said "oh my gosh sonic! Thank celestia your OK! I was SO worried... Uh...I mean...your such a clutz blue boy.." She said as she turned away with a blush. Tails and twilight looked at each other with blank faces as sonic looked up to them flushing.

Sonic jumped off the barrel and back onto the ledge as tails narrowed his eyes staring at the barrel. "Somthing is...off here". sonic looked confused as he asked " what's wrong dude?". Tails rubbed his chin "I don't know... But somthing is suspicious about that...thing" he said pointing at the barrel. Rainbow dash snickerd as she jumped onto the barrel and started to bounce on it like a trampoline, "come on guys this is fun!" Sonic smiled and jumped onto the barrel and did the same. Twilight walked next to tails and said "I agree with you tails...that thing is creepy..." She then frowned and added "how come they always jump in without thinking?" Tails shrugged and said "well I guess that's our job twilight...". The two laughed as they jumped and landed behind the barrel. Tails put his hands on his hips as he said " alright love birds...lets get moving!".

Sonic and rainbow quickly darted off the barrel with thier faces flushing. Tails and twilight shook thier heads as they walked ahead at the same time. Sonic and rainbow frowned as sonic yelled after them "looks who is talking brainiacs!" Tails and twilight glared back with red cheeks while sonic and rainbow simply smiled nervously. Sonic and rainbow got up and sprinted past tails and twilight into the heart of the city.

"Well... There they go again!" Tails said rolling his eyes while twilight giggled.

Sonic ran down a large pipe bridge so fast he began to spin around it. Then he went through an area that had some sort of gravity defying devices on the floor because as sonic ran over them he started to float in the air. He hit the brakes when he saw somthing weird. There was what looked like a large shell sitting in front of him, just then rainbow slammed into Sonic's back knocking them both over as they tumbled around together. When they stopped sonic was on top of rainbow as they both blushed sonic said "ya know...we really shouldn't make a habit of this...". Rainbow frowned mischievously then lightly kicked sonic off of her, he busted out laughing but stopped when he noticed the blue shell thing he was looking at earlier was slowly turning toward him. " what?" Sonic muttered, without warning out of the shell a giant cannon appeared with two large robotic eyes above it. The robot frowned then started firing large spike balls in Sonic's direction, he ran at the machine ducking, flipping and dodging his way towards it before finally kicking it away.

While that was happening rainbow dash was getting chased in the sky by 3 large bat creatures with what looked like light bulbs on their tails. She flew towards 2 large spinning pillars, she was flying so close that the fur on her belly was touching them, this made it difficult for some of the bats to follow as two of them crashed into the cylinder. Then rainbow flew circles around the last one so fast that a mini tornado formed around the bat which started to rip it apart before the bat exploded. Rainbow landed next to sonic who was stomping on one of the bat robots, "nice one rainbow!" He said giving her a thumbs up as she smirked and gave him a salute with her hoof.

Just then both of their wristwatches lit up simultaneously and a message from tails played. "hey sonic and rainbow! wherever you are we hope your OK...but anyway come quick! Twilight and i found a special stage ring!". Sonic and rainbow's eyes lit up as sonic tapped his watch and opened a live call with tails.

" hey buddy! You and twilight did a nice job! "

"Oh thanks sonic!"

"No sweat...we should be there in a minute!" Suddenly Sonic looked up from his watch and saw more bat robots closing in on him and rainbow.

"Uh make that five minutes sonic.." Rainbow said nervously as the bat bots attacked.

Tails leaned on the wall in the special stage room and said "the call was interrupted i hope they are OK.."

"Sonic and rainbow? Ha! I wouldn't worry about them...especially if they are fighting these things" twilight said as she poked a destroyed bat bot that was smoking on the floor. Tails quickly stood up "oh yeah before I forget... I have to give you a communication watch!" Tails pressed the storage button on his watch and another watch appeared in his other hand, this watch was different however as it was outlined in gold instead of silver. It also had small diamonds incrusted on the sides. Tails walked over to twilight and handed it to her and said "this...is...for you...". Twilight's eyes were wide as she blushed and said " oh my gosh! Thank you tails...a bit flashy though..." Tails shrugged and said "well I figured since you were a princess and all that I should make yours special...".

Tails glanced at his watch then said " rainbow and sonic should be here any minute... They then heard the familier sound of rainbow dash laughing approaching them...

Notes: sorry i have not updated in a while...I have been busy with school and would feel exhausted whenever I got back..making it hard to write. In case you are wondering i will make a sequel where sonic and co goes to equestria...but for now I don't know if I will be able to post every day but I'll try my best...thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 21: Princess Celestia

Chapter 21: Princess celestia

Sonic and rainbow dash walked into the special stage room smiling and laughing about somthing.

"Man that was a doozy! Thanks for the save rainbow" sonic said scratching his head. "Oh don't mention it dude...thanks for making that tornado! I didn't know you could do that too!"

"Well...I'm full of surprises " sonic said proudly as he walked up to tails and twilight.

"So are you two going to come with us?" Sonic asked as he looked at tails and twilight. Tails began to sweat as he waved His arms in protest "no way man! I'm not getting blown up again..". Sonic frowned as he said " how many times do I have to tell you! The challenge doesn't even have bombs!". Tails shifted and said "yeah I know...but I'll just sit this one out...". Sonic sighed and said " fine...how about you twilight? ". Twilight rubbed her muzzle again and said " well I am curious as to how this special stage looks...sure why not! ". Rainbow jumped up and did a quick loop in the air in excitement " woooo! This is gonna be fun!" She screamed in excitement.

Sonic walked back over to tails who was staring at the floor in embarrassment,sonic leaned in and whispered "come on dude! Just come with us...gotta impress the ladies!" Sonic said with a wink. Tails looked up and said "alright sonic I'll come with you guys...I don't know why I was so scared anyways..". "Alright! We are all on board! Let's go!" Sonic said as he jumped into the ring followed by rainbow then twilight and finally tails...

**In the royal canterlot castle...**

Spike the dragon nervously walked toward the castle garden where he was supposed to meet princess celestia and inform her on recent events, besides a vague letter celestia did not know what was going on, spike was worried about how she might react to the situation. He finally mustered some courage and walked into the large castle garden, princess celestia was standing near a large fountain admiring the garden. He nervously walked over to her, she looked up and said with a warm smile "Hello spike... It has been a while since i have seen you". Spike smiled nervously and said " uh... hi princess! Its good to see you!" She nodded and said "likewise".

Princess celestia became concerned as she asked " is somthing troubling you spike?". Spike scratched his head nervously as he shifted and said

"Well you know that letter twilight sent you..."

The princess thought for a second before responding "yes...somthing about her and rainbow dash...going on a...trip..". She raised her eyebrow and asked " what about it?"

Spike gulped and said "well...that letter was really... Vague on details..."

"Hmm...I see...come.. sit here and tell me the details... " Celestia said as she sat down on a nearby bench, spike sighed as he sat next to her.

"Well it all started when twilight came running back to the library...she told me how she was walking with rainbow dash before a...strange event happned..."

Celestia raised her brow as she asked... "What...strange.. Event?"

"Well basically a green ball of light appeared during their walk and sucked rainbow dash up into another universe..." Celestia's face turned grim as she raised a hoof to her mouth in shock . spike quickly waved and reassured "but don't worry! Rainbow dash is fine! In fact we talked with her!"

Celestia calmed a bit as she asked "wait how? You said she was in another universe.."

Spike smiled as he pulled a scroll out of his bag "with this spell!". Celestia used her magic to grab the scroll and read it as spike added " it turns out rainbow dash is a OK! She even met some friends!". Celestia stopped looking at the spell and suspiciously questioned "what friends?". spike beamed as he said "there is this cool blue headgchog guy who is as fast as rainbow dash!". Celestia laughed and said " I find that hard to believe...this headgchog... What is his name?"

"Sonic!" Spike said as celestia giggled and said "how fitting..."

"Yup sonic and rainbow dash get along pretty well...same thing with tails and twilight!" Celestia interrupted and asked "speaking of twilight.. Where is she anyway? She wouldn't send you by yourself to tell me somthing this important...".

Spike shifted nervously as he stammered " uh...um well...she kinda... used a spell...to go to Sonic's universe... And.."

"WHAT?!" Celestia interrupted with surprise as she said "a spell like that takes a lot of power!...what was she thinking? I know she was worried about rainbow dash but that's a very dangerous spell! What if she gets stuck there...".

She turned to spike who was sweating nervously " why did she do this without telling me?". Spike opened his mouth to answer but she interrupted him "you know what? I'll ask her myself...let's put this spell to use...". Spike thought to himself "uh oh..." As celestia fired up the spell...

**Back on Möbius...**

The large ring flashed as sonic jumped out if it followed by tails. "Man...that one was tough...I'm tired.." Sonic said as he layed on his back on the floor. Tails did the same as he said "so many...red...spheres". Just then rainbow dash jumped out of the ring followed by twilight who had a blue chaos emerald in her hoof. " wow...this thing is amazing..." Twilight said as she stared into it feeling its power rush through her body. "Whoa don't go overboard twilight!" Tails said as he gently took the emerald from her. Tails pressed the storage button causing the fabrication machine to appear. He sat next to it and inserted the chaos emerald and shouted "alright! Who is hungry?". Everyone crowed around tails as they all told him what they wanted to eat. After tails " fabricated" the food everyone sat in a circle, sonic and tails had a plate of chili dogs while rainbow and twilight had salads with bits of hay in them. Tails also had a large bowl of mint candies next to him.

"Wowie! That special stage was amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" Twilight said excitedly. "Yup and Theirs more to come!" Rainbow ndash said with her mouth full. "Man I'm so glad you guys are here..." Tails said as everyone giggled. They ate, laughed and talked for a while...having a great time then suddenly a green light flashed and an image of princess celestia appeared in the middle of the circle making sonic and tails jump slightly. Rainbow and twilight's eyebrows raised at the same time as they noticed something... Celestia was not wearing her usual kind smile...she was upset about somthing...

"Twilight sparkle...you have some explaining to do..." Celestia said sternly.

Notes: a heads up to anyone that asked dont ask me to use your OC in the story...I want to keep it with established characters(maybe for the next story guys) you know who you are so please don't ask anymore. Also today is Friday! Hopefully I can bring sweet updates over this labor day weekend! I cut this one short because I have to plan the next chapter properly.. Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 22: approval

Chapter 22: approval

Sonic and tails gasped as they got a good look at the pony talking to them...first of all she looked a lot bigger than twilight and rainbow... She wore a golden crown with a golden necklace that had a purple jewel in the center. She was also wearing what appeared to be golden pony slippers and she had a sun cutie mark as well. Tails glanced at the cutie mark and said "based on the gold stuff...she is royalty...and if that cutie mark is anything to go by...I would say this is Princess celestia!". Sonic folded his arms and walked up to the image of celestia who was a bit agitated. Sonic stopped suddenly and stared in disbelief as he noticed somthing...he quickly asked " um excuse me princess... " the princess looked at sonic and froze, she had never seen anything like sonic...a blue bipedal headgchog with HANDS and could speak? She almost didn't believe spike when he told her! Sonic continued "Uh...are you and spike standing in the wind or somthing?" Celestia just blinked as tails walked over to sonic, sonic pointed at celestia and said "dude check it out...her hair floats...". Tails frowned as he said " don't be ridiculous... That's impossi..." Tails froze as he glared at celestias mane, he didn't notice it earlier.

Sonic and tails were mesmerized as they stared at celestia's mane in silence then celestia brought her hoof to her mouth as she said "ahem..." Sonic and tails snapped out of it and tails said "so you're princess celestia... The one who raises the sun..." Sonic began to chuckle as he made quotes with his hands "raising the sun...". Twilight and rainbow were sitting silently...they knew celestia did not like to be toyed with. The princess grew even more agitated as her horn flashed bright blue. Suddenly everyone started to feel a bit warmer, they all looked up and to the group's surprise the sun began to rise... Fast...really fast! Sonic and tails stared in horror as this pony...from another universe just proceeded to rise the fucking sun...in a place that (for unknown reasons) was always dark. Sonic and tail's jaw hit the floor, twilight and rainbow were some what amazed but they already know of celestia's power...

Tail's stammered as he struggled "how...how...the hell...OK I give up.." Tails then respectfully bowed as sonic simply folded his arms and rolled his eyes. Celestia let out a small laugh then she got serious again and said "I would like to speak to rainbow dash and twilight sparkle...in PRIVATE..." she then glared at sonic and tails. Sonic scoffed as he said "whatever... Let's go tails..." and ran off with a loud boom sound tails sighed then looked at twilight concerned before turning back and running after sonic.

Once the boys were out of range celestia muttered "the blue one certainly is fast..." She turned to the girls and said "what were you thinking twilight?! What if you get stuck in that realm?" Twilights ears dropped as she said "well...um... Tails...said he could make us a machine that could bring us back..."

"Then why hasn't he built it yet?" Celestia snapped "how do you even know he can make a machine like that? It would require tremendous amounts of power..."

"The machine is going to use one of these!" Rainbow cut in as she showed celestia the green emerald. Celestia gasped as her eyes widened and she said "what...is...that? It can't be a normal gem...". Rainbow confidently flipped the emerald into the air and caught it, then she said " its called a chaos emerald!". Celestia's amazement quickly faded as she raised her brow "chaos?". Twilight shifted as she said " apprantly they contain negative energy and someone can harness it with their positive energy...somthing like that...I did not get to study them closely yet..". Celestia sighed as she said "you said...they...I assume there are more of them...how many?". Twilight raised her hoof and said " there are seven in total. " I see..." Celestia said as she looked to the floor.

After a few moments celestia looked up and said "well I assume you have been gathering some of these chaos emeralds... Do you have enough power to return?". Rainbow then answered " well right now we have 4 but honestly we were just going to get all 7 anyways.. ". Celestia frowned as she said " have you even tried to come back yet? You could have enough power to come now!". "In fact I might even be be able to use this spell to bring you back MYSELF! Let me see..". Celestias horn started to glow when rainbow quickly blurted out " NO!".

Celestia horn stopped glowing as she raised her brow "what did you say?"

Rainbow frowned then repeated "NO! I don't WANT to go back!" Twilight winced at her Friend's comment but stayed in silent agreement. "Why..." Celestia said dryly. "These guys have done nothing but help us since I got here! I want to return the favor by helping them get the chaos emeralds!". Celestia scoffed and calmly said " rainbow dash dear... Those two look capable enough to do this on their own I mean the blue one looks like he might even be faster than you!...why do you insist on staying?". Twilight quickly cut in "well they may be capable enough but there is another factor here..." Celestia's eyebrow raised again "what factor?". Twilight's face became serious as she said " we are not the only ones after the emeralds...there is a mad scientist looking for them to use them for evil...his name is ! " rainbow cut in "yeah eggman is bad news! One of his machines almost killed me..." Rainbow trailed off as she remembered the robots that torched Sonic's back...

"That scientist is not to be taken lightly... I would hate to see what would happen to this world if HE got his hands in the emeralds before us..". Rainbow yelled out " most important of all they are our friends! You never leave your friends! ". Twilight rolled her eyes as she remembered rainbow dash's element...loyalty. Celestia thought for a few moments then she let out a sigh " well i suppose you girls could stay to help your friends...". Twilight and rainbow shot up in happiness as they both said "really? Thank you so much princess celestia!". Celestia smiled as she said " your welcome...but...I feel that those are not your only reasons for staying..." She rubbed her muzzle as twilight and rainbow froze. "Hmmm...you two have feelings for them perhaps?". Rainbow and twilight began to sweat and blush heavily as rainbow stammered " tha...thats crazy princess!". "Ye...ye...yeah! Where did you get an idea like that?" Twilight said with a nervous smile. Both the princess and spike(who was listening silently) shared deadpan expressions.

"Come on now...I can't think of any reason why you would be so reckless twilight sparkle..." She turned to rainbow dash and said "nor could i think of anything that could make you so emotional rainbow dash...". Rainbow dash quickly wiped away a tear that just escaped her eye. Changing the subject abit she asked " so the tall fast blue one is sonic and the fox boy is named tails?" "Yes" twilight said as celestia looked puzzled "OK so I can understand why the fast one is called sonic but...why is the fox named tails?" Twilight giggled as she answered "well thats because he has two tails." Celestia gave an akward stare of disbelief as she said "hmm...that world...is...very...strange...". Twilight rolled her eyes as she muttered " indeed.. ".

Celestia " well I believe that our private chat is over...your freinds may return now...". Twilight nodded as she instinctively got ready to send them a latter before she stopped after she remembered somthing. Celestia looked puzzled as she asked "um...why did you stop?". Twilight sighed as she pointed to her communication watch. " its one of tail's inventions... It allows pretty much instantaneous messages to be sent as well as possessing area maps and a storage mechanism... ". Celestia had her mouth in an "o" as twilight began to press a few buttons to send the boys a message...

Sonic and tails were walking in the woods. "Man that celestia has some nerve screwing with our sun!" Sonic said angrily "I thought it was cool...as long as I I don't think about all the million reasons that shouldn't have worked..." Tails winced. Sonic furrowed his brow and asked "what do you thing they are talking about dude?". Tails shrugged " I don't know...she did not seem to trust us much when she saw us...". Sonic sighed " honestly I'm not sure I trust anyone who can fuck with the sun...". They sat silent for a few moments when Sonic's watch lit up, he looked at the message with a raised brow before looking to tails and saying "alright buddy we can go back now...". Tails nodded as the two sprinted back to the area where they left the ponies...

The three ponies were talking casualy when they heard a loud shreak sound. One of eggman's bat bots was closing in on them. Celestia looked up from the conversation and yelled "look out!". Twilight turned slowly as the robot closed in, she was about to get hit when out of nowhere a blue streak flew by and snatched the robot out of the air. Sonic was holding the bat not down with his hand, he balled up his other fist and brought it down on the bat bot's head crushing it. Sonic stood up from the destroyed robot and dusted himself off as the others walked up to him. " thanks sonic! That thing caught us off guard!" Twilight said relieved. Sonic gave a thumbs up and a smile as he said "no problem girls!". Celestia smiled as she said " thank you sonic...I apologize if I was hostile earlier... ". Sonic smiled and scratched the back of his head as he said " uh no problem princess...sorry for my disrespect...but uh...princess?"

"Yes?"

"Ya know you can...uh...put the sun back...please"

Celestias eyes widen as she quickly said "oh yes im terribly sorry i forgot about that!". Celestia's horn glowed blue as she returned the sun to its normal position. Just then tails appeared above them using his tails he landed next to the group and waved. Celestia quickly said " i admire your invention tails you have a lot of techincal skill." Tails smiled nervously "uh...thanks?" He then took note of the sudden darkness. "Oh you returned the sun back to normal...thanks...again!". Celestia giggled as she said " well I hope you boys keep my ponies safe! I wish you luck on your adventure! I must go for now...I will in check on you from time to time...".

"OK bye princess" twilight said waving her hoof

"See ya later princess! " rainbow said with a smile

"Alright peace princess... Stay awesome!" Sonic said with a thumbs up

"Alright bye!" Tails said.

And with that the image of the princess disappeard and the group fell silent. Sonic then spoke up "gosh...the princess's attitude changed a bit...what did you guys talk about?"

Rainbow smirked as she answered "we had to do a little persuasive magic..." Sonic laughed as tails cringed at the thought of being tricked by magic. The group laughed before setting off toward the center of the city...

Notes:I really need to stop writing late at night LOL (my parents are super nosey so nighttime is easier) celestia will be the last pony the group talks too...saving the rest of the meetings for the sequel (the mane six and what not). Super sleepy right now but thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 23: reckless

Chapter 23: reckless

Sonic accelerated straight up one of the large spinning cylinders as he began to spin around it his feet lost their grip, quickly he grabbed it before he was thrown off. He swung around a couple times before letting go and flying toward another one and grabbing hold. Behind him his friends were using similar methods to pass the cylinders, tails was swinging on them like sonic was but rainbow and twilight simply flew past them. Sonic looked up and rolled his eyes, the ponies could just fly past the whole place if they wanted to.

Soon they came to a narrow pathway where some of the barrels from earlier were. They were moving up and down slowly, they would be crushed if they took to long. The group sat there each of them thinking about how they would pass the crushing barrels. Tails looked up with a smile as he curled into a ball and reved up. Rainbow gasped, she had forgotten tails could spin dash like sonic could (despite it doing less damage because he lacked Sonic's spines). Twilight watched in amazement, she had never seen this technique before. Suddenly with a boom sound tails boosted forward skimming under the barrels at just the right time. He jumped up out of his ball form and skidded to a halt on the other side. He smiled and gave a thumbs up as sonic cheered "nice one dude!". Rainbow looked to twilight and asked " um...can't you just teleport us over there?" Twilight sighed as she pointed toward the barrels "afraid not...I have to either know the area extremely well or be in direct line of sight... Otherwise you guys might clip into somthing..." Rainbow frowned as she realized she was right, the barrels movement obscured tails on the other side who was waiting patiently on the other side.

Rainbow had a confident smirk as her wings opened up. "Ha! This will be easy!" She waited until the perfect moment and she zipped right under the barrels with minimal effort. She stretched her wings out far like an airbrake and stopped next to tails. Tails smiled at rainbow and said "nice one!" The two jumped up and high fived/high hoofed. Sonic turned to twilight with a smile and said "whenever your ready! Ill go with you...". Twilight nodded nervously as she opened up her wings, they felt a little sore from using them earlier because she was not used to using them for extended periods of time. She simply shrugged it off as she waited for the first barrel to move and she rushed forward stopping in the middle. She turned behind her quickly to see sonic rolling under the first barrel and stopping next to her. Sonic stood and gave a reassuring smile as twilight got ready to pass the second barrel. As she rushed forward again she cried out in pain as her wings cramped up. She fell to the floor on her back, she saw the barrel lowering itself to crush her and she closed her eyes tightly as everyone screamed " TWILIGHT!".

Suddenly a loud metal groan was heard, twilight's eyes snapped open as she saw sonic next to her trying his hardest to hold the barrel up. He looked at her with a serious face and quickly yelled "go! NOW!". Before twilight could react tails snatched her from under the barrel. Sonic smiled knowing twilight was safe but his smile faded quickly as the barrel slowly lowerd to crush him despite his efforts. He went from holding it up on his sholder to being flat on his back. He winced and groaned in pain as he started to feel the pressure on his arms increase...they were about to snap. Sonic turned and closed his eyes ready to die, suddenly somthing grabbed his foot and violently dragged him from under the barrel. With sonic no longer haulting the barrel it quickly slammed into the ground with a loud metallic thud. Sonic was on his back breathing heavily wincing as his arms were visibly swollen and throbbing in pain. Rainbow released His shoe and sighed in relief. Twilight nervously walked over to sonic with concern as she stammered "I'm..I'm so sorry! I should have realized my wings would cramp up! I can't fly as long as rainbow dash..." She looked down in shame as she waited for sonic to respond.

He simply smiled and gave the best thumbs up he could "hey its okay twilight... Its not your fault". Twilight looked up and yelled with a tear in her eye " ITS NOT OKAY! You almost died! Because of my stupid reckless mistake!". Sonic's ears drooped as he said "twilight..." Before he could finish she sprinted away from the group disappearing in the distance... The group fell silent as rainbow dash quickly said "I'll go talk to her..." She sighed and flew after twilight...

Sonic and tails watched as the Pegasus flew after her alicorn friend. Tails sighed and looked down "man...she is blaming herself for what happened.." Sonic sat in silence and whispered "I hope she is OK...". A few moments passed and tails pressed somthing on his watch and a roll of what appeared to be tape appeared in his hand. Tails threw it up and caught it as he said " welp! Time to patch up your arms!" Sonic rolled his eyes with a groan as tails wrapped the tape around Sonic's arms making him wince in pain...

Twilight was running... She had no idea where but all that mattered was that she escaped that situation, she knew that sonic would've been fine if she just gave the wings a break and ran past the barrels. She began to slow down a little as she neared a cliff. "Twilight!" Rainbow yelled behind her, twilight silently sat on the edge of the cliff with her rear legs hanging off it. Rainbow got closer and slowed down and began to walk "twiley..." She said quietly as she walked next to her. She looked into the distance where twilight's gaze was and noticed just how beautiful this place was...so many flashing lights, tall buildings and balloons... There was even some fireworks in the distance...

Rainbow sighed and sat next to her friend who gazed out into the distance with a blank face...some tears were visible at the bottom of her cheeks. Rainbow sighed again as she said "listen twilight... Its not your fau.." Twilight interrupted and snapped "of course its my fault! I should have known my wings would cramp! They felt sore!" Rainbow's ears dropped as twilight continued "now because of ME your crush almost got...crushed...you should be mad at me right now..." Rainbow shifted uncomfortably as she quietly said "I'm not mad at you..." Twilight blurted again "you should be! Because of my recklessness sonic almost died! Yet another reckless mistake..."

Rainbow raises her brow curiously as she asked "what were the other mistakes?" Twilight looked away as she muttered "coming here...". The girls sat in silence for a few moments. Rainbow looked down with a frown as she closed her eyes...she took a deep breath before saying " you KNOW...thats not true". Twilight looked at rainbow puzzled as rainbow countinued "we are having the adventure of a life time with some of the coolest guys we have ever met...you can't deny that...you know this is well worth it...". she paused then said "don't be so hard on yourself... Sonic is fine and it was just an accident..". twilight sighed as she realized rainbow was right " you know what? Your right dashie... I don't know what I was thinking... " the two ponies smiled and hugged each other. When they stopped they both got up from the ledge, "come on... Let's keep enjoying this adventure with them... We should go back before they get worried..." Twilight said patting rainbow dash before they both sped off back to where sonic and tails were...

Sonic and tails were sitting back laughing about somthing when they heard a loud sound as rainbow and twilight rushed up next to them. Sonic smiled at twilight "glad your feeling better twilight!" He smiled and gave a thumbs up. Twilight smiled back until she noticed his arms, they were covered in some strange white tap and they were still quite swollen, even as sonic gave the thumbs up she noticed his arms shaking and she could see a little pain in his face despite him smiling. Tails saw her gaze and said quickly "oh dont worry about his arms...that tape is coated in medical gel...his arms will be better in no time!". Sonic smiled and flexed his arm muscles before wincing in pain and clutching his right arm. " although...you probably shouldn't do that yet..." Tails said with a giggle.

Twilight simply nodded with a weak smile...while tail's words reassured her she still felt extremely guilty every time she saw sonic wince in pain...it was still her fault... She felt she had to make it up to him somehow. tails stood up and stretched and said "alright lets get moving team!". The group nodded and sped off into what appeared to be another tunnel...

The tunnel was extremely long and it made a strange sound as the group ran through it. It finally ended and sonic fell down a few feet into a large room with a green and yellow platform. He stumbled on his landing as tails, rainbow, and twilight floated down gently next to sonic. Sonic frowned " hey I just realized somthing guys..."

"What is it spikes?" Rainbiw asked curiously as she floated. "I'm the only one here who can't fly!". Rainbow, tails and twilight looked at each other for a moment before busting out laughing, they were rolling on the floor laughing while sonic just stood tapping his foot with his arms folded and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the platform jerked causing everyone on the ground to stumle as it began to slowly move downward... Everyone stood up puzzled and looked around, " hmph...looks like its just an elevator... " tails said with a shrug. A few moments later a large crackling sound was heard above them as a metal machine sparking with electricty descended upon them. The group got into fighting stances as the machine stopped just above the platform. Tails quickly yelled out "I wouldn't touch that if I were you guys... It looks like its electrified!". Rainbow turned to tails in confusion " electir what? ". Tails rolled his eyes and said " look trust me...just dont touch it!". Sonic frowned and yelled out "then how do we destroy it?". Tails shrugged while on the bottom of the machine a spinning top with spikes all over it began to spin up before launching itself around the room bouncing on the floor and walls. It flew at sonic and he quickly dodged it with a backflip, but he did not notice himself flying towards the machine. He grunted as he harmlessly bumped into the side causing the machine to open up revealing its electrified core. He landed next to tails." um... how come i didn't get zapped?"

"I have no idea...look!" Tails pointed at the top as it narrowly missed rainbow dash and slammed into the ground breaking part of it before it bounced upward and struck the side of the machine. It flared up from the damage and quickly closed shut as it began to move around the room. "So thats it's weakness!" Sonic said excitedly as he ran up to the machine and kicked the side again revealing its core, meanwhile it seemed like the spinning top was going after rainbow dash. She bobbed and weaved as it followed her destroying whatever it touched. Sonic yelled out to her "dash lead it over here!" He waved next to the machine.

Rainbow nodded with a smirk as she flew toward the machine with the top close behind behind her, she quickly airbraked and did a loop just before she hit the machines electrified core, the top however did not stop and it plowed into the core cutting it slightly as the machine sparked and wobbled. It closed shut again and began to float around. Sonic and rainbow dash high fived/high hoofed before sonic looked around curiously, the spinning top was bouncing off the ground in the far corner harmlessly but he wondered somthing else... Where was twilight?

Sonic quickly gazed around until he saw a purple light, he turned to see twilight standing far from the fight charging and focusing her magic into a large swirling ball of energy. Sonic and rainbow stared, amazed as twilight yelled "NOW TAILS!". Tails rushed from behind her and struck the machine making it reveal its core once more. Twilight released the swirling ball of purple deadly magic and it flew at breakneck speed at the machine. When it made contact everyone covered their eyes as it exploded in a blinding flash of purple light.

When the flash was gone all that was left of the robot was a large hole with assorted metal parts scattered. The top suddenly fell to the ground harmlessly as the group walked over to it. " good job team!" Sonic said proudly as everyone cheered. When they stopped sonic walked over to the top "ya know...i might just keep this thing!" He said as he carfully picked it up. "Tails laughed as he said " what are you going to throw it at bots like a frisbee?" Twilight and dash laughed as sonic frowned and said "your danm right I am!" Then he threw the top hard across the room, it flew straight and true until it hit the wall, but it did not bounce it was stuck in the wall... Sonic had a deadpan expression as he watched the top move away out of reach (remember they are on a moving platform so the walls dont move).

Rainbow had a smug grin as she walked over to sonic "want me to get it for ya spikes?" She said playfully nudging him. "No...just forget it" Sonic said looking away in embarrassment. Rainbow, tails and twilight busted out laughing again as sonic sweat dropped. The elevator lurched again as it slowed down nearing its destination...

Notes: man that was kinda long... But the next chapter will be hell for our heroes...you all know why...

Barrel:" soon..."

I'd like to think I'm getting better at the mushy squishy stuff but what ever!

Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 24: the unmovable object

Chapter 24: the unmovable object

The large platform finally screeched to a halt as it arrived in a lower part of the city. The group hopped off the platform as they started to walk towards a tunnel.

"Looks like we are in another area of the city..." Tails muttered

"Yeah...somthing is...different..." Sonic said as he walked backwards.

Twilight started to sniff the air as she said casually "yeah your right...I think I smell water!".

Sonic's pupils became tiny dots as he froze in place with a blank face. Tails and rainbow dash looked at each other with a worried expression as twilight's eyebrow raised. " uh...are you OK sonic?" She asked, no response.

"Sonic?" She said as she walked over to him and waved a hoof in his face. "Hello?", he still stood frozen as twilight leaned forward and poked his arm. His body tilted like it was completely rigid and he fell on his back like a solid wooden board, still frozen in his position.

Twilight turned back to tails and rainbow who had fake smiles on their faces as she curiously asked " OK what's his problem? ".

Tails sighed and said " well you see...sonic is a bit...aquaphobic... ". Twilight put her mouth in an "o" as she turned back to sonic who was still on his back. "Is he...stuck like this?". Rainbow rolled her eyes as she walked over to sonic " no just wait a sec..". Rainbow stood over sonic and leaned in close. Her eyes met his as she got closer sonic began to hyperventilate as she puckered her lips up, She gave him a small peck on his cheek. Sonic suddenly surged upward with his face so red it looked like it was on fire. He quickly stood up and gave a nervous grin as rainbow rolled her eyes with a blush. Tails and twilight were snickring at the scene before them as they continued to walk toward the tunnel followed by their blue freinds.

As they walked rainbow dash moved to sonic and said "next time you get nervous around water..." Sonic raised his brow as rainbow counties "just think about my awesomeness!" She said as she stuck her chest out proudly. Sonic hid a blush as he rolled his eyes and muttered "yeah whatever...".

The group got to the beginning of the strange tunnel as sonic stepped up first. He stook his foot into it and was surprised when he felt a force pull him inside it as he began to run through it. Rainbow tilted her head slightly as she said " we went through a tunnel like this before how come we didn't get pulled in like that?" Tails shrugged as he said "maybe we didn't notice because we were already running..". Twilight rubbed her muzzle as she said " yeah that makes sense...I did feel a bit faster when we went into it.".

With that the trio nodded as they all ran into the tunnel.

They boosted forward out of the tunnel and ran down a large orange and white spiraled pipe. When they got to the bottom they saw sonic waiting with his arms crossed and his foot tapping the ground impatiently. "What took ya so long?" He said angrily. Rainbow dash held up her hoofs "Whoah...chill out there spikes!". Sonic sweat dropped and scratched his head " heh...sorry...just a little on edge.. ". Rainbow rolled her eyes as the group ran off again.

They passed a few obstacles such as strange platforms that puffed up and dropped when they jumped on them and some Cannons. They also encountered some strange robots that would make a wall of electricity and quickly move from the floor to the ceiling... Sonic kinda got...zapped. They ran down a narrow corridor that seemed to have a dead end but when they got to the end they saw another force tunnel, except this one was facing upward. " well uh...ladies first!" Tails said nervously as he pointed at the tunnel. Rainbow dash rolled her eyes then jumped up and was propelled upward through the tunnel. The rest followed as the tunnel went up for a while.

When the reached the top and shot out of the tunnel they saw a wide area. They walked looking around curiously as sonic started walking backwards again "man this place goes on forever!". The others giggled as they continued to walk...suddenly a rough voice came from behind sonic " well...well if it isn't the little group of dirty trespassers!" Sonic slowly turned with a serious frown as he said "you...".

Twilight looked confused as she quickly turned to tails " am I missing something? Who is that?".

" That's knuckles... He is the guy who punched sonic causing rainbow to be transferred here from the massive energy discharge...". Knuckles flexed his arm as he said "yep and by the way...it felt SO good to sink my fist into that dirty thief's face!".

Sonic growled and yelled out " I'm no thief! I earned them fair and square! ". Knuckles laughed as he said " sure you did...I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this little chat...I hope you like water!". Knuckles quickly stomped a large button in front of him then he added "and DARKNESS!".

suddenly a loud rush of water could be heard as the area shook, knuckles began to walk away. " where are you going?" Sonic yelled as he ran after knuckles, but before he caught him the lights in the area cut off leaving the group in total darkness. Sonic tripped over the button knuckles pressed and skid across the ground. "Um guys?...I can't see..." Rainbow said nervously as a facepalm was heard in the darkness. "Use your wrist watches!" Tails yelled out as 4 dim lights appeared. The group walked over to where sonic was and saw he was still sitting on the ground with an embarrassed smile.

"Well what now? We can't hold our Hoofs out like this all day!" Rainbow said with annoyance. Twilight lit up like she got an idea as she concentrated and her horn began to glow purple, 4 bright yellow orbs appeared and floated above everyone."these will follow each of us and light the way!". Sonic whistled "Man you are just full of surprises!" making twilight blush slightly, tails frowned and said "you know i could have just made a...nevermind..." He muttered trailing off. The group moved forward again as they were met with a dead end, "dammit!...any ideas?" Sonic said as he kicked the wall. Tails looked around and pointed to a strange block on the floor, "I think we can bust that thing open!". Sonic smirked then jumped into the air, he curled into a ball and struck the block accurately breaking it to reveal water. When he landed rainbow dash ran up to him excitedly " dude! I have seen you do that a few times...its like you home in on stuff...what do you call that move? ". Sonic rubbed his chin he never really had a name for it. " uh i dunno... The homing attack?" Sonic said with a shrug. "Awesome!" Rainbow said as twilight and tails walked up to the hole.

"Alright this is the only way out..." Tails said as he jumped into the water.

"Here we go..." Twilight said nervously as she jumped in behind him. Rainbow walked up to the hole and was about to jump when she turned to sonic who was shivering nervously. She had a seductive smile as she said "Come on spikes...follow the rainbow!" She yelled as she swung her tail and jumped into the water. Sonic sighed then tiptoed to the edge and stared down into the water. He stuck his shoe out and put the tip of it in the water. Suddenly rainbow dash emerged from the water and grabbed Sonic's foot with her mouth, sonic yelped as he got dragged down into the water.

They avoided things like crushing barrels and spikes as they finally submerged in a new area. They all hopped out of the water and looked around as they noticed a large button similar to the one knuckles pushed earlier. Tails walked over to it read out it's label "light control". He frowned and folded his arms as he said " I swear they put these buttons in the strangest locations... ".

" push it tails!" Sonic said, tails stomped on the button and the area flashed brightly as all the lights came on again. Twilight closed her eyes and her horn lit up again making the 4 light orbs disappear.

The group continued until they came into a tight room, a thick door slammed behind them as they ran in. They all looked back surprised as they grinded to a halt. They noticed the small room had a single floating barrel blocking what seemed to be the way out. Tails frowned as he spun his tails and started to fly to the top of the room "im gonna have a look around...".

While tails checked the top of the room sonic and twilight were at the door that trapped them in. " hmmm weird" twilight said as she tapped the door with her hoof, she turned to sonic and asked "uh...do you think you could bust this down?". " sure thing princess!" He said with a grin as he reved up a spindash. When he dashed at the wall he simply bounced off harmlessly, sonic was thrown back a few feet as he uncurled and rubbed the back of his head. "Are you ok?" Twilight said concerned as sonic gave a nervous smile "yeah...but we're not getting through that wall..". They both walked over to rainbow dash who was sitting staring at the barrel when tails flew down from the upper area of the room. " any luck?" Rainbow asked as tails shook his head in disappointment.

"Well we have to pass this thing..." Sonic said as he pointed to the barrel. Rainbow dash hopped onto the barrel and it moved downward with her weight, just as everyone got excited thinking it was that simple the barrel just bobbed back into its original position. Rainbow dash frowned as she started to jump onto the barrel repeatedly making it move further and further downward each time, she almost had it until her jumps stopped moving the barrel and it quickly zipped back upward into its original position throwing her to the ceiling. Rainbow let out an "Ooof" as she slammed into the ceiling, when she fell she was caught by sonic who winced slightly as His arms were still injured. He set her down and she said "thanks spikes..." She then frowned at the barrel and said "well that thing is not going to budge that way...".

Sonic stepped forward confidently and said " my turn! ". He jumped into the air and curled up and homing attacked the barrel a few times, each time bumping and denting the barrel but still it just returned to its original position. Sonic landed breathing heavily as he frowned " time to use my figure 8 technique! I'm going to spin this thing out of place!" He then took a stance as everyone watched in amazment as he started to run in place really fast causing his feet to blur together until they formed a figure 8. With a smirk he surged forward onto the barrel spinning it rapidly with his feet, the barrel started to wobble as if it was going to finally give in but suddenly it just started to spin the other way, the sudden change in direction threw off Sonic's grip and he flew backwards and slammed into the door that blocked them in. He groaned as he struggled to stand and walked back to the group. Rainbow dash was excited despite the failure as she yelled "that was bucking AWESOME!". twilight sighed and said " yes it was...but it still didn't work...I think I have an idea... ".

Twilight walked up to the barrel and concentrated her magic making her horn glow purple, a purple aura appeared around the barrel. Twilight strained as she began to slowly force the barrel downward. She was sweating heavily and her nose began to bleed as the barrel neared the bottom of the passage, but she couldn't hold it forever... The purple aura around the barrel quickly faded causing it to surge upward and return to its original position. Twilight fainted and fell to the ground as tails caught her before she slammed her head. " OK guys...I think we should take a break..." Rainbow and sonic nodded as they both plopped down on the floor. "That is some freaky otherworldly bullshit right there..." Sonic said with a frown as the group relaxed.

Notes: oh noes! they are trapped forever! if only they knew...up and down... JK.

I'm just think about how I'm going to have them figure it out...I would also like to mention I play the sonic 3 and knuckles mod "sonic 3 and rainbow dash" (it originally inspired this fanfic) alongside the story to refresh my memory of anything that stands out in the levels. I would recommend you all do the same or just play the mod for shits and giggles... Just google it...you will find it...

Anyway thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 25: chatting

Chapter 25: chatting

The group huddled together as they sat to rest, twilight was awake now but she had a bit of a headache, Sonic's whole body was sore and rainbow's back ached. Tails was sitting slightly farther from the group pondering how he would approach the barrel, he sat with a frown as he stared at the ground.

"So...about that knuckles guy..." Twilight started as everyone but tails raised their heads to look at her.

"What?" Sonic asked with his eyebrow raised

"He was saying somthing about you stealing the emeralds... Maybe he is like the guardian of them or somthing and this is just a big misunderstanding?"

Sonic and rainbow looked at each other then busted out laughing, "there's no way! He just an asshole who wants the emeralds for himself!" Sonic said with a chuckle.

"But why would he put them back into the special stages then?" She said with increased annoyance. Sonic paused for a second before saying "while that is strange... I'd say your just over thinking this twilight...". Rainbow dash giggled as she blurted " then you OBVIOUSLY don't know twilight then...". Sonic and rainbow dash laughed again as twilight blushed in embarrassment.

Tails walked over to the group and sat next to twilight with a disappointed sigh. "Think of anything buddy?" Sonic asked as tails muttered "well I have this one idea...but I'll wait until later to try it out". Sonic layed on his back as he said " alright cool..." He paused then asked "anyone else hungry?". Everyone was silent until everyone's stomach growled at the same time. Rainbow dash giggled and rubbed her stomach and casually said " yup! Tails whip that fabric thing out!". Tails "alright...but Its called a FABRICATOR!".

Everyone laughed (except tails) as tails pressed the storage button making the small machine materialize in the middle of the circle. "Alright what do you guys want?" Tails asked as he inserted the emerald and pressed a few buttons. "Hmm...how about somthing sweet! Like some cookies!" Rainbow said excitedly. Twilight lit up in excitement "oh oh how about some cake! Or some pie!?". Rainbow nodded happily and said " yeah! Then to finish it off some ICECREAM!". Sonic and tails cringed, they enjoyed sweets to an extent but their sweet tooths were not as strong as the ponies. Sonic sweat dropped and said "uh I guess we can have some...sugar...make it happen tails!". Tails nodded sheepishly as he pressed a few buttons and made some pie, a cake and a plate of cookies appeared along with some ice cream bowls.

Twilight and rainbow dash started to gobble the sweets down as sonic and tails watched with blank expressions. Sonic had a cookie on his plate, he gave it a look of distaste as rainbow dash started to eyeball his cookie.

"Ya gonna eat that?" She asked pointing to it. Sonic glanced at her and said "no...i..." Before he could finish she quickly snatched the cookie off the plate before he could react. When the ponies's pigfest was over twilight and rainbow sat back with full stomachs as they took deep breaths. "Man that was magical..." Twilight said with a satisfied grin. Rainbow nodded in agreement as she said "yeah but it comes nowhere close to applejack's cooking...". Twilight looked slightly sad as she said " yeah...I kinda miss her apple pie...".

Tails raised an eyebrow as he asked "um...who is applejack?".

" oh she is just one of my friends from back home...she is an apple farmer...she is also quite strong...". Sonic blinked as he muttured "man you guys just have perfect luck with your names...". Twilight frowned as she shot back " very funny...coming from the fast guy named sonic! ". Sonic sweat dropped and gave a nervous smile as he said " touche... ".

Twilight settled in as she looked at sonic and asked...

" so sonic...what is this eggman guy like? I haven't met him yet...".

Sonic got serious and said "well he is a smart fellow I'll give him that..." He paused then said "I remember some of his rants on how his IQ is like 200 or somthing..".

Twilight's eyes widened as she gasped " that's...that's... Amazing! "

Sonic frowned as he said sternly "there is NOTHING amazing about that fat piece of shit...".

Twilight sweat dropped " oh I didn't mean it like that sonic...it was just kinda impressive"

Sonic closed his eyes and said "besides... Tails has the same IQ...".

Twilight gasped again and began to blush, tails was ignoring them though as he was still perplexed by the barrel. She thought to herself " man tails is just amazing... ". When she stopped blushing her curiosity sparked as she asked " well then...how come tails doesn't build machines like eggman?". Sonic laughed as he remembered asking tails the same thing on many occasions the answer was always...

"While he may be as smart as eggman...he lacks the same resources as eggman. I think he had some sort of oil company or somthing...that's why he can build robot armies... While tails is kinda stuck using scrap metal...".

Sonic looked slightly serious as he said " besides...he is really young...he kinda avoids building giant killing machines... He seems to gravitate towards more... Peaceful devices... ". Twilight looked down slightly embarrassed, she forgot that tails was significantly younger then the rest of the group despite his maturity.

" OK sonic thanks for the answers... "

"Sure thing princess twilight!" Sonic said with a thumbs up. Twilight blushed as she said "please sonic... Just call me twilight..." She said while looking down.

"Whatever you say princess!"sonic said without thinking causing an angry glare from twilight, he sweat dropped and whispered " sorry...". The group sat in silence for a while before sonic grunted. He was scratching his arms which still had the healing tape on them. "Man this sucks!" Sonic said in annoyance as twilight's ears dropped. He then called out to tails who was now sitting near the barrel studying it.

"Hey tails can I take this tape off? My arms don't hurt anymore!"

"Sure..." Tails said blankly without even looking at sonic. Twilight looked concerned then asked "what's wrong with tails?". Sonic looked up and said " hmmm? Oh he is fine...he gets like that when he can't figure somthing out...just leave him alone and later on we will be past that barrel!". They both watched as tails poked the barrel with his foot then recorded its response on some sort of tablet.

Sonic smiled and stood up "time to get rid of these!" He said as he slowly unwrapped the tape around his arms. Rainbow dash who had been sitting silently looking quite uninterested suddenly paid attention as sonic unwrapped the tape revealing his arms. They weren't swollen anymore and they didn't look bruised either, Sonic's arms were thin and slender but thick muscle was still visible under his skin, they were a bit more toned then usual. Rainbow dash stared at his arms as he flexed and bent them around, her heart was beating out of her chest and she gulped nervously. Twilight was staring at them as well but mostly in worry that they weren't actually healed yet.

Sonic noticed the ponies stares "um...are you guys OK?". Twilight was the first one to snap out of it as she quickly blurted " oh..uh...sorry! I was just worried that they didn't heal properly " rainbow dash quickly muttered "uh...what she said!" . Sonic shrugged as he got down into a push up position " only one way to find out..." Sonic said as he began to do a set of push ups in front of the girls causing them to stare again. After doing around 100 he smiled and started to show off, he held his right arm behind his back and started to do one armed push ups, grunting with each one he finally stopped after doing around 50 and he jumped up and did a front flip and landed with his right arm holding him up in a one arm hand stand. "Cool..." Rainbow dash whispered as sonic flipped again and landed on his feet. "Woo! I'm back!".

Twilight yawned as she started to become drowsy " gosh I'm tired...we should probably sleep now...". Rainbow nodded then yawned "yeah I'm beat...I guess we figure the barrel out tomorrow...". Sonic yawned too and added " unless tails pulls an all nighter and figures it out first..." sonic said as he pointed to tails who was still doing various experiments on the barrel and recording results. "And from the looks of it...I think he's going to break out the coffee...". Everyone laughed as they all exchanged goodnight, they thought it was a bit silly because It was always night for whatever reason there, the group drifted off to sleep...(except tails).

Notes: yeah! I had fun with this one because of all the character interaction. I'm going to attempt to speed this story along because there are still a BUNCH of levels to do and i kinda want to get to sequel in equestria(I also don't want to spend a year writing this)...

Shoutout to my regulars!

Inkwell

Zero the fox

Werewolf99 (PS: LOL your awesome but i don't want your OC!)

Thesonicgamer99

Appreciate you guys always leaving reviews for me...keeps me going!

Check these cool cats out!

Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 26: UP AND DOWN

Chapter 26: UP AND DOWN

Sonic was the first to wake up, he stood and stretched a little bit then he suddenly froze when he saw something. A few moments later rainbow dash woke up and stretched her wings, she walked next to sonic "hey spikes! What are you looking at..." She froze when she saw what he was looking at. Twilight woke up as well and walked next to the two frozen speedsters with a yawn. "Hey everypony!...um what are you...what's your problem?" She waved her hoof in their faces but they didn't even flinch, she was puzzled until she realized what they were looking at. Twilight raised her eyebrow in concern, "t...tails?".

Tails was standing next to the barrel hyperventilating, he had his back to the group and he was shaking profusely. He was also surrounded by large amounts of various equipment and machines that they could only assume were failed attempts at moving the barrel. "Tails?" Twilight said again nervously as she stepped forward slightly, she noticed a bunch of coffee mugs lying around, tails also had his arms covered in what appeared to be coffee patches. Sonic slowly brought his hand up to his face in a silent face palm he whispered "I told you ponies...".

" tails are you OK?" Twilight said as she stepped closer.

"I figured it out..." He said with a cold shakey tone. Twilight's ears drooped in sadness "yes but...at what cost?". Tails turned to face the group and they saw him, he was droopy and he looked like he hasn't slept in years his fur was also a mess and his tails flicked around rapidly. He took a shakey step forward making twilight gasp and step backwards.

" I tried everything... " he said dryly as his eyes twitched.

"Antigravity...power draining...teleportation... FORCE..." He listed coldly and angrily stepping to twilight slowly making her shrink with each step.

"I even tried the emeralds..." He added as he stopped a few inches in front of twilight who was smiling nervously and sweating.

"And all this time...all this FUCKING time...all you had to do was stand on it...and THINK about going UP AND DOWN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs making twilight yelp in fear. He waved his arms as he yelled again "UP AND FUCKING DOWN!"

Sonic frowned at tails, he had seen enough... He briskly walked over to tails and slapped him right across the face. Tail's head cocked back with the force of Sonic's hand, he slowly turned back to sonic, the evil in his eyes gone "thanks sonic... I needed that...". Sonic just sighed and walked over to the barrel, " is it honestly that simple? Just think about going up and down? " sonic asked as tails answered with a nod. Sonic stood on the barrel and it slowly spun him around, he crossed his arms and thought about going up and down but the barrel simply wobbled around without moving too much.

Sonic crossed his arms,"hey! It doesn't work!", rainbow dash quickly zipped over and pushed sonic off the barrel "let me try!". Sonic rolled his eyes as rainbow stood on the barrel and thought about moving up and down, sure enough the barrel started to move down slowly but it shot back up and it returned to its original position. " hey what gives tails?" Rainbow asked with a glare. Tails sighed then walked to the barrel and explained. "You have to think about going up and down, but you have to alternate them so the barrel moves up, then down slowly increasing its momentum.". He turned to sonic " you thought about going up and down at the same time so it didn't budge...", he then turned to rainbow "and you thought about moving down only so it came back..".

The group sat in silence, sonic was staring angrily at the ground " when I get my hands on that egghead... " he said with clenched fists. Twilight lit up with a bright smile "wow tails! You are just awsome! I if it we're me I would probably be sitting there overthinking it...". Tails sweat dropped and said " what do you mean? I DID over think it!" He said as he pointed to the elaborate machines surrounding the barrel. Twilight put her mouth in an "o" as tails continues "I gave up and sat on the barrel and accidentally thought, why can't it just go up and down? Then it moved...". He shook his head with a frown "that thing nearly drove me insane..".

The group fell silent again as everyone stepped onto the barrel, " alright no one else think about going up and down I'll do it" tails said. A moment passed then the barrel began to slowly move up and down each time it went down they could see a passageway they had to go through. As it got closer each time sonic lifted his hand and counted down with his fingers so the group could see, 5...4...3...2...1..."Jump! " he yelled as everyone hopped off the barrel over a patch of spikes into the passageway.

Tails looked back happily as he saw the barrel shoot upwards out of sight, "WERE FREE!" he yelled as he started to hop around happily, he sped up with each hop until all the group saw was a yellow blur bouncing from the floor to the ceiling like a ball. Everyone sweat dropped as sonic said "yeah...coffee is some nasty stuff...". Twilight rolled her eyes and grabbed tails with her magic, stopping him in his tracks. " alright tails! Take off those patches and try to calm down a bit..." She said as she set him down gently, his eyes were like dinner plates and his heart was beating so fast it could burst. When she let him go he quickly shook his arms making all the coffee patches fall to the floor, he dusted himself off as he said "alright alright ill try...".

The group finally free of their prison quickly traversed the rest of the zone dodging spikes, avoiding barrels, bouncing off of things, getting levitated and killing bat bots. They came to another narrow passage, when suddenly they noticed a force tunnel, one was facing up and the other was facing down. Tails was running so fast that he clumsily got caught in the downward force tunnel and was dragged down it unwillingly, the group shrugged and jumped in after him. When they reached the bottom they saw knuckles standing next to another button with an evil smile.

" going up?" He asked sarcastically

"Son of a bi..." Was all sonic could say before knuckles stomped the button causing the group to get sucked back into the very tunnel they came from. Knuckles watched with a chuckle as the group got sent back upward through the tunnel. He walked away as he muttured to himself "sometimes... i just love my job...".

The group was now going backwards but instead of stopping where they first jumped in they passed the area and went straight into the upward facing force tunnel. " sonic was floating up frowning with his arms folded as he said "i hate that guy..." Making the others laugh, they finally shot up and landed at the end of the tunnel. They were in a large flat area that was very high up, it was overlooking what seemed to be a bunch of ice mountains in the distance. Sonic looked around "well I think we are about finished here...I'm tired of this place!". Twilight nodded " yeah! We should find some way to get to those ice mountains...there might be emeralds there!".

"Hello you dirty animals!" A voice yelled out from somewhere above them, they all quickly looked up to see eggman sitting in a orange machine with 4 green spokes that was carrying a large green ball. Twilight tilted her head slightly "is...is that ?" She asked pointing at eggman. "The one and only!" Eggman said as he tapped His round egg chest with a grin. "Oh wow!" Twilight said as she lit up with a smile and flew right next to eggman's machine making him jump in his seat startled. "Is it true your IQ is really 200? How were you able to single handedly produce your robot army? Is there anything in particuler that inspires you're machine designes? what was your childhood like?" she questioned as if she talking to a celebrity. Eggman's smile quickly faded as he sat silently with his eyebrow raised and he scratched his head, "why does she care?" He thought to himself as he leaned forward.

" um...who are you?" He said as he pointed at twilight. "Oh my name is twilight sparkle!" She answered proudly causing eggman to hold in a laugh. He cleared his throat and asked "so do you really want to know?"

"Oh yes! It's simply fascinating!" Twilight said with a smile making the others facepalm. Eggman smiled kindly and leaned back in his chair and started " well when I was a young boy... ". Sonic suddenly interrupted impatiently " hey we don't want to hear your life story jackass! Don't make us snooze!" Causing eggman's large moustache to droop down like wet noddles. His normal evil grin returned as he sat up again and yelled "alright fine! You and your stupid horses shall be destroyed!". The machine quickly zipped away from twilight, she had a blank expression as she whispered " what did you call me?". Eggman was rapidly pressing buttons as he muttered "dirty horses!". Twilight's eyes grew dark as everyone in the group cringed. She slowly said coldly " my name...is twilight sparkle...and I am not to be TRIFLED WITH!".

Eggman simply laughed as he muttered "sure... what are you going to do little horse? Stab me with your stuby pathetic horn? Or maybe even blow air at me with your freaky mutant wings? HA!", he then paused as he said " uh what's up with you horses anyways? The rainbow one has wings and you have a horn AND wings..". Nobody answered as eggman scoffed "no matter...your all going to die!", suddenly His machine started to power up, he noticed somthing though, twilight's horn was lighting up strangely her eyes were bloodshot and twitching..."eh... Probably nothing...it can't be as bad as the rainbow one.. .." he thought as he got the machine ready.

Everyone got ready as eggman's machine lurched forward...

Notes: the barrel has been conquered! And after the fight comes the ice cap zone!

Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 27: zapped

Chapter 27: zapped

's machine floated towards the group with the machines 4 "arms" spinning, it dropped the green ball it was holding, nearly crushing tails. As the machine charged up sonic yelled "alright let's do it to it!" Then he jumped and homing attacked the machine making it wobble but it remained intact. "Grrr...I'll show you filthy rat!" Eggman yelled as sparks flew from the 4 "arms" to the ball that he dropped, suddenly a spinning electronic vortex surrounded the ball.

As the vortex gained speed it started to suck everyone towards it, "whoa!" Sonic yelled as he was swept off his feet, he grabbed a flag that was nearby keeping him from getting sucked in. The same thing happened to tails as he grabbed sonic's leg and held on. Rainbow dash had more luck as she tried flying away from the vortex, her wings allowed her to resist the vortex unlike sonic and tails who were swept off their feet before they could react. Twilight however was still hovering in place seemingly unaffected by eggman's machine. Her expression was unreadable and her eyes were dark, she was surrounded by a dark purple aura that was slowly expanding. "What's twilight doing?" Tails yelled out as sonic responded "I don't know but we are about to be toast!". Tails slipped slightly as he said " crap! I'm slipping", tail's grip worsened and he accidentally let go, he was instantly sucked back towards the vortex, "SONIC!" Was all he yelled before he was sucked in. "TAILS NO!" Sonic yelled out as the flag began to bend slightly, the flagpole suddenly snapped and with a grunt sonic was sucked in as well.

"NO!" Rainbow dash yelled as she still struggled against the vortex she looked down in sadness as a her eyes started to water. Twilight saw sonic and tails floating around the electric vortex screaming in pain, this image...set her off as she suddenly surged forward at an incalculable speed and slammed into the machine busting it apart, her aura ripped metal and glass alike apart slowly. "Uh oh..." Eggman muttered as he slammed the eject button on his machine, suddenly the egg mobile was shot up into the air, twilight caught it with her magic and said "where are you off to in such a hurry? That mountain over there says hello..." She said coldly as she pointed a hoof at one of the ice mountains miles away.

"What?" Was all eggman could say before she used her magic and slung the eggmoa like with out warning at the mountain, he was a tiny speck in the distance before he slammed into the mountain.

With the pilot now gone and its hull nearly gone the machine slowly powered down, the vortex slowly disappated throwing sonic and tails to the ground, they were unconscious and they twitched violently with electricity occasionally sparking off them. Twilight's dark demeanor suddenly faded as she and rainbow dash rushed to sonic and tails. "Twilight... Are they going to be OK?" Rainbow asked shakingly as twilight closed her eyes. "I sure hope so dashie...I think I can heal them but not until that electricity leaves their systems...". Rainbow blurted " what if they die before that?!". Twilight sighed as she looked at tails, he was still breathing but each time the electricity sparked out he paused for a while before his breathing resumed. "Don't worry rainbow... They are strong... They will survive...". Rainbow sighed in frustration as she walked up to sonic she slowly put her hoof to his chest but she was suddenly shocked. "OW!" Rainbow yelled as she jumped back and held her right hoof in pain. "Oh i forgot to mention...you probably shouldn't touch them..." Twilight said with a nervous smile. Rainbow dash frowned and muttered "you did that on purpose...".

The two ponies sat for a while in silence as they watched their injured freinds with worried looks.

" uh twilight?" Rainbow said nervously as she looked down

"Yeah what is it?" Twilight said with a raised brow

"What...what happened to you back there?" Twilight shifted uncomfortably as she had a serious face.

"I..I don't know...somthing about eggman's words...and seeing sonic and tails getting hurt like that... it just made me snap...".

" oh...I mean...it would have been really cool and stuff... if you didn't go all...dark mode.." Rainbow said with a nervous smile. Twilight laughed "uh yeah...sorry if I scared you...". Rainbow dash looked in the distance at the mountain that eggman "landed" at " well...at least baldy mc nose hair is taken care of... ". Twilight nodded " yeah...for now...". They were silent again for a while, sonic and tail's random spasms and sparks stopped as they breathed steadily. twilight stood up " OK I think the electricity is gone now..". She closed her eyes and concentrated, her horn glowed purple as sonic and tails lit up with a purple aura.

After a few seconds the aura faded and twilight opened her eyes, "OK...they should be OK now..." She said as she and rainbow eagerly awaited the boys awakining. a few seconds later Sonic's eyes twitched as he opened them slowly. he put his hand to his face and shook his head "uhhh...what happened?". Suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered. " TAILS!" He yelled frantically as he jumped up and looked around. "Its OK sonic! He is right here!" Rainbow said as she pointed to tails, sonic simply said "oh..." As tails opened his eyes slowly.

"Gosh... What the heck happened?" Tails said as he stood up slowly. "Um...how do I put this..." Twilight said before rainbow dash cut in "you got owned by eggman...". Sonic and tails sweat dropped, tails said " man...we would have been toast if you guys weren't there...". Sonic shrugged and said "thanks for the save and all but...how did you guys defeat eggman so easily?" He then pointed to the charred remains of eggman's contraption, sparking and burning a few feet from them. Twilight sweat dropped "well it wasn't exactly... Challenging but...", rainbow dash finished for her friend again and said " what twiley is trying to say is eggman's a push over and you guys just failed at being awesome...".

Sonic and tails rolled their eyes as rainbow and twilight busted out laughing. When they finished sonic crossed his arms and asked "so where to tails?". Tails shrugged and said " not sure sonic... ", twilight raised her hoof " well I guess we could make our way to those mountains... That's where eggman was headed anyways... ". Tails put his hand to his chin " yeah...but how are we going to get over there? Rainbow is the only one that could fly all the way there and I don't have my plane... ". Twilight sighed And added " yeah...its also much to far for me to teleport us...its not very safe from a distance like this...". The brainiacs sat in thought until sonic called over to them "we can use this!". Twilight and tails turned to see sonic and rainbow standing next to a cannon, this one was slightly larger then the others around the zone. " shoot ourselfs out of a cannon? Really guys?" Twilight said in disbelief as tails smiled "yes! It can work!". He walked over to the cannon " I'll have to modify it a bit first though...Pretty sure this thing won't shoot miles... ". twilight rolled her eyes, she then watched in amazement as tails started to disassemle the cannon and began modifying it.

Sonic took a deep breath as he layed down on his back " yeah...im just gonna take 5 then...". Rainbow sat next to sonic, he turned to her with a smile And asked...

"Hey dash?" She turned to him curiously

"What is it spikes?"

"What exactly do you do back home?" Rainbow lit up slightly

"Well im a weather pony! My job is to clear the skies of pesky clouds or to stirr up a storm or two when its neccesary..."

Sonic smirked "hmm that makes sense... i dont know why I didn't question it earlier when you were sleeping on clouds...".

Rainbow dash and sonic giggled, when they stopped rainbow started to look sad. Sonic was concerned and asked " what is it dash?". Rainbow shifted "oh...its nothing...". Sonic raised his brow in disbelief, rainbow dash then started " well its just that...my world is very peaceful... so nothing really Cool happenes there that often... Not like here... Sometimes its just really boring... "

Sonic nodded "ya know this place was like that too... until baldy mc nose hair's fatass showed up" Rainbow laughed as sonic asked " is there really nothing to do besides bust clouds?". Rainbow looked down "well I did want to join this team of flyers called the wonder bolts... but...". Sonic raised his brow " but?". Rainbow countinued "well im sure I have what it takes but I honestly just haven't gotten around to joining yet...". Sonic laughed " well when we go to Equestria... I'll be rooting for Yet I'll be all like...go rainbow! The best winder bolt ever!" This made rainbow dash blush and giggle. They sat in silence for a while before tails called over "alright its ready!".

The group walked over to the new cannon, it was WAY longer then before and it was wide enough to tightly fit all of them. "Alright everyone pile in!" Tails said as he pointed at the barrel of the cannon, the others hopped in squeezing into the cannon uncomfortably. " uh...why the tight squeeze tails?" Rainbow snapped annoyed. "Well it wouldn't work without a lot of preassure..." Tails responded as he tapped somthing on his watch."alright guys...i would cover your ears if i were you...". "Too bad there is no space to even move to cover them!" Sonic snapped angrily. Tails smiled nervously "uh ssorry?", he tapped a button on his watch again, "ok we are launching in 10!" He said as he jumped into the cannon making everyone groan because of the squeeze.

A robotic voice counted down as tails said "oh by the way i forgot to mention...this is gonna hurt...ALOT!". Everyone frowned at tails and yelled in unison " WHAT?! But before they couLD complain again the robot voice said "0" and everyone felt intense pain as they were loudly blasted out of the cannon, clear of the city towards the waiting cold mountains...

Notes: yeah! almost the weekend!...and next is the ice cap zone... And a strange meeting as well...thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 28: oh hai mecha

Chapter 28: Oh hai Mecha

Sonic, Tails , Rainbow and twilight were soaring high through the air quickly leaving the strange city behind. As they got farther away, the sun began to brighten as the strange cities eternal darkness finally left them. "Oh its so good to feel the suns rays!" Twilight whispered to herself as she remembered how her mentor, Princess Celestia would raise the sun pretty much every day without fail. "Who hoo!" Rainbow dash screamed as she did a few flips, bucking clouds as they flew by. Tails watched with his eyes twitching, despite all the magic he has witnessed so far, he still wasn't ready to accept the laws of physics breaking right before his eyes. "So uh...did anyone plan how we were going to land? Because...that mountains looking awfully happy see us!" Sonic said as he pointed at the mountain in front of them.

Everyone simply shrugged as they got closer, then everyone except sonic started to fly and stopping in midair. Sonic flew past them with a frown, they all sweat dropped because they forgot sonic was the only one who couldn't fly. Rainbow dash surged forward in attempt to catch sonic but he was too far ahead. He curled into a ball and started to rev a spin dash in mid air, the force of his spin dash was enough to slow him down so he could land on the tip of the mountain. He stood with his balance swaying back and forth as his freinds flew up to him with nervous smiles. "Uh...sorry sonic... We kinda forgot that you can't..." Sonic interrupted "just stuff it twilight...I'm fine...". He rolled his eyes as he looked down the steep mountain. He spotted somthing he liked and with a smile he jumped into the air, he aimed for a metal snow board that he spotted and he landed on it perfectly.

Sonic started to snowboard down the massive mountain with a smirk, "Hey! I want a board!" Rainbow dash yelled angrily as her eyes darted around looking for a another one. She couldn't find one so she shrugged and flew behind sonic with tails and twilight behind them.

Sonic started to go off jumps flipping and spinning in the air. "Nice moves spikes!" Rainbow dash yelled as sonic gave a thumbs up before going on another large jump. As sonic flipped in the air he failed to notice the wall in front of him, he slammed into the wall with a "Ooof!" And fell into a large crystal cave below. "SONIC!" Rainbow screamed as she flew down to catch him, he landed on her back making her wince from his weight. Rainbow dash floated to the floor of the ice crystal cave and set sonic on the ground, he slowly opened his eyes and he woke up to a concerned rainbow dash staring at him with her large reddish purple eyes. Sonic blinked a few times,

"um...dash?"

"Yeah?"

"Your kinda...close.."

"Oh...OH sorry!" Rainbow said as she quickly jumped back with a blush on her face. Sonic sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head, his ear twitched when he heard somthing above them. Sonic quickly looked up and his eyes widened in fear as a large pile of snow fell from the sky and covered both rainbow dash and sonic. They both poked their heads out of the snow (thier faces: T_T) they saw tails and twilight laughing their asses of and pointing at them. " i cant believe that worked!" Tails screamed as he countinued to laugh rolling on the floor. Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other with mischievous smiles as they slowly arose out of the snow and prepared snow balls. When tails finally stopped laughing he looked up and noticed 2 snow balls flying toward him. Before he could react the snowballs slammed into tails's face so hard that he flew back when he was hit. Twilight saw this and was about to laugh when a snowball pelted her face too, she quickly put a magic shield around herself, preventing three more balls from pelting her face. One of the balls hit her shield at an odd angle, the ball bounced off and flew into tail's face, knocking him to the ground again as everyone fell silent. A few moments later everyone busted out laughing. While they were laughing sonic suddenly grunted in pain making everyone look at him.

A large rock was thrown at sonic and it struck his head with a loud thud, "ahh!...what the hell guys!" He yelled as he felt the spot with his hand and he felt a little bit of blood. He stared daggers at everyone until he noticed they were not paying attention to him their eyes were elsewhere as sonic walked to them. "Hey! That was waaay past fucked up! who did tha..." He stopped when he noticed what they were looking at.

There was a Blue metal figure standing above them tossing a stone up into the air and catching it in it's hand. it's face had an orange visor that gleamed at the group who was standing there frozen in fear. Sonic walked forward with a serious face, "you...I beat you...". " wrong..." The figure spoke out in a robotic monotone voice which put chills down the groups necks, especially the ponies... They have never seen anything like it. The robot tossed the stone away and jumped down and slowly walked toward sonic who was also walking toward him.

"You defeated the model designated as METAL sonic...that model was deemed a failure and put into storage..". Sonic's fist clenched as both of them stopped a few feet infront of each other. " I am 's newest creation... " the robot's viser flashed as it held up its fist and continued "MECHA SONIC". Sonic's muscles relaxed as he smirked " I see eggman still has his weird obsession with robot Sonics... ". Mecha shifted slightly " lord robotnik will make as many as necessary.. ". Sonic chuckled " I wonder what he will call the next one after I cream you...silver sonic? Oh wait he used that already.. ". Sonic's freinds started to calm down, they saw sonic laughing camly at the robot, maybe this robot wasn't so dangerous after all.

" I will be the last model lord robotnik will ever require... after I bring him your head...". Sonic winced, he remembered metal sonic being alot less...dark... "Geez man...your all doom and gloom! basically emotionless!". The robot's visor flashed again as it responded " emotion was a major design flaw in the prevouis model, thus it was removed...besides...all i require is hatred!" Mecha sonic rushed forword and slashed sonic's arm, sonic was knocked back a few feet, he clutched his arm in pain. "N...not cool!" Sonic yelled, he jumped up and launched a homing attack at mecha sonic, before sonic struck him mecha raised his arm and a dark shield knocked sonic back across the room and into a wall. He grunted in pain as he slid a few feet on the cold ice floor passing out. Rainbow dash was furious, she had seen enough of this lame faker robot " you're going down metal head!" She yelled as she rushed at mecha sonic, before she hit him in the blink of an eye he side stepped her attack and retaliated with a swift kick to rainbow's side. This knocked the wind out of her as she tumbled into a nearby wall. She struggled to get up before collasping to the floor again, knocked out.

"Rainbow dash no!" Yelled twilight as she frowned and began to charge up her magic,"ill use my laser spell on him..." She thought as she aimed her horn at the robot. Mecha simply stared as the glow from her horn grew larger. Twilight was about to release her magic when somthing grabbed her horn, metal sonic was violently gripping twilight from her horn making her scream out in pain. Mecha sonic began to squeze her horn as twilight struggled and fell to her knees crying in pain. "No! Leave her alone!" Tails yelled as he ran up to mecha sonic and decked him in the face while he was distracted.

Mecha Sonic's head cocked back as he released his grip on twilight and she fainted to the ground. The robot glared at tails "fox...you will regeret that...", tail's eyes widen in fear as mecha sonic near instantaneously grabbed his face and slammed it into a nearby wall, tails yelled in pain as mecha sonic began to choke tails. Tail's face turned purple, he was starting to lose conciseness as he fruitlessly struggled to loosen mecha sonic's grip. as tail's windpipe was about to collapse mecha sonic leaned in and whispered coldly "I shall end your life here fox...".

Suddenly somthing struck mecha in the back causing him to release tails who fell to the floor gasping for air. Mecha sonic turned around, his visor gleaming red as he saw sonic standing there with a smirk, his mouth was bleeding and he was still clutching his arm which had 3 large cuts on it. " I can't let you do that mecha...". Mecha sonic raised his hand and examined it, his pointy fingers still fresh with Sonic's blood. His visor flashed again "I have acquired what i came foI, I will spare you for now...but next time we meet...you're heads will roll...". And with that the robot disappeard.

Sonic relaxed his aching muscles as he collapsed onto his side. Tails crawled up to him still gasping for air, he layed on his back next to sonic. " man...that guy is no push over..." Sonic muttered as tails nodded "my life flashed before my eyes back there...". The two sat silently breathing heavily when they heard a groan behind them, it was twilight who had just woken up. She stumbled over to tails and collapsed next to him. " that...THING why did it look like you? It almost crushed my horn! " she said pointing to sonic. "Its along story..." Sonic said as he stared at the floor."well we have time... " said a voice behind them, they turned to see rainbow dash limping toward them, she plopped down next to sonic. "So spill it!"

Notes: dang...mecha kicked their asses...I'm super sleepy so there will probably be errors. (Sorry). I plan to do somthing intresting with the whole MECHA/METAL thing in the sequel, I'm not sure its really been done before so that will be pretty neat...

Also just don't question how rainbow dash made snowballs...

Anyways thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 29: chilling

Chapter 29: chilling

Sonic layed back a little bit, wincing from his injuries. He closed his eyes and told his tale "well it all started back when I finally decided to visit one of this planet's great wonders...". Twilight's eyes lit up with curiosity " what kind if wonder?". Sonic smiled "well one month out of every year a little planet will appear over Möbius, above never lake...". Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in shock "whoa...really?". Sonic nodded " heck if you guys stay long enough you just might see it in the sky...it should be on track to appear in a few days!". "That would be wonderful! I would love to!" Twilight said as she smiled wider, "that just made this planet 20% cooler!" Rainbow dash said with a grin. Sonic got serious as he continued his tale "so as I said before, the planet was floating above never lake...but something was wrong...". " what?" Rainbow asked curiously.

Sonic closed his eyes and continued "the planet was chained to a mountain... Keeping it from leaving!" Twilight covered her mouth with her hoof "that's...that's horrible...". Sonic sighed and continued " the planet was taken over by eggman a few hundred years in the past! ". The ponies gasped before twilight's brow raised " wait...how is that possible? Is eggman really that old?". Sonic shook his head and explained "well little planet is home to 7 mystical gems that can control time itself...". Twilight put two and two together and said " so...eggman used the gem's power to travel to the past and takeover the planet?". Sonic nodded and muttered "yup...and boy did he take over! The planet was completely metal! It's oceans polluted, its plants and animals dead or dying or even turned into robots...". The ponies had grim faces as rainbow said weakly " man...th...that's messed up...". Sonic nodded "it was kinda depressing seeing what would happen if eggman had his way with a world...".

Sonic smiled and reassured "don't worry though, I used the stones to revert the planet to its natural beauty... I even broke the chains!". Both ponies lit up as rainbow said " that's awesome! Glad that planet is safe!". Twilight nodded before looking puzzled "uh that was an interesting story and all but what does it have to do with metal sonic?"

Sonic's smile quickly faded as he continued " while I was on the planet I ran into this little girl...her name was...well I kinda forgot her name..." Rainbow dash and twilight giggled making sonic sweat drop. "Yeah anyway... She was SUPER crazy about me, that's why she followed me around but...she was kidnapped..." Sonic said with a sigh, the ponies gasped then rainbow asked "wait...kidnapped by eggman right?". Sonic shook his head as his face got serious. "No... eggman created what he considered to be one of his most ambitious creations... " twilight finished Sonic's sentence with a whisper "metal sonic...". Sonic nodded sadly " yes...he had my speed...my strength... My abilities and even some moves of his own...eggman even simulated my personality.. Metal thinks like I would except with machine efficiency... He even had feelings... " sonic said looking to the floor. "Eggman wanted it to be as close to me as possible... so he made it so metal sonic could simulate emotions as well..." Rainbow raised her brow "so your telling me he can be sad? Maybe even feel pain?". Sonic nodded " yes...I remember the first time I called him a bucket of bolts...he got so mad...it was kinda funny actually.." Sonic said with a small grin.

Sonic got serious again "anyway he challanged my to a race on stardust speedway..." The ponies eyes widened, "what happned?" Twilight asked curiosly. Sonic looked down in shame and his ears drooped "i...i lost horribly..." The ponie's jaws hit the floor, they were about to say somthing when sonic started laughing "naw... im kidding! I won the race!". The ponies mouthes were " o's" when sonic continued "but that was the hardest race of my life...he was my rival...my clone...my equal...at the time...it was the first time someone was a challenge in a race..." Sonic then gave rainbow dash a warm smile "until recently..." This made her beam as sonic continued " well long story short metal sonic was a big deal...but i won anyways and saved the girl..." He leaned forward a little and continued "and now his sucessor...mecha sonic is threatening our world!". Twilight rubbed her muzzle "according to mecha, his emotions have been disabled besides hate... I don't like the sound of that...hate can make you do some CRAZY things!"

It was silent for a while until tails spoke up " well he did wipe the floor with us...we are lucky to even be alive right now...". Sonic frowned "yeah...i think we should do some training...i dont think mecha even has mercy...i cant even imagine what he would do to us... If he beat us again...". Rainbow dash stood up " yeah! We will train and kick that tin can's butt next time!", she then collapsed to the ground, clutching her sides in pain. "Rainbow take it easy! Remember your injuries!" Sonic said worriedly as Rainbow sighed and asked "speaking of injuries...Twilight can you heal us up?"

Twilight shook her head sadly " i cant even feel my horn right now...i don't think i can heal you until my horn heals a bit...". The group looked disappointed as they examined their injuries, they would be dealing with them for a while now...

Sonic's right arm had three large cuts on it, he kept clutching it with his other arm, he couldn't move it much indicating that there was further injury. He also had a few scrapes and bruises. Rainbow Dash's side was dark and pruning where she got kicked, she winced slightly with each breath possibly suggesting that Mecha's kick broke a rib. Her other side was bruised from hitting the wall also. Tail's throat was sore and swollen from Mecha's choke hold, the back of his head had a nasty bruise as well...he perhaps suffered from a minor concussion. Twilight on the other hand had the lightest injuries in the group. Her horn appeared to be dented where Mecha's metal hands almost crushed it. Unfortunately Unicorn/Alicorn Horn's were very sensitive physically so she also appeared to be suffering from a headache.

Everyone settled in as tails pulled out his fabricator, everyone tried to relax but it was hard to keep straight faces with the pain they all felt. "Alright what do you ponies want to eat?" He asked readying the machine. Rainbow dash rubbed her muzzle "how about...some hay fries...and a hay sandwich!". Sonic and tails had blank faces as tails curiously said "so their like French fries...but made of hay?" Tails asked with his brow raised.

Rainbow dash looked puzzled, "what? Are you talking about prench toast from prance?". Sonic blurted out a surprised " what!?" And giggled slightly at the French toast reference. Rainbow rolled her eyes and countiued "what the heck are French fries anyway?". Tails facepalmed then explained " I guess they are like you're hay fries...only they are made of potato cuts... ". Rainbow and Twilight scrunched their faces up in disgust as they yelled out "YUCK!".

Sonic looked annoyed as he shot back " Hey! We can say the same about your food! We can't even digest hay!". They sat in silence for a while before tails finally said "OK whatever just forget it..." He typed in some commands then pressed a button "hay sandwich and hay fries coming right up.." Tails said with a giggle as a plate appeared with a regular sandwich that had its meat replaced by hay, and the there was also hay that looked like it was deep fried on the sides...probably the hay fries...

Twilight looked at Rainbow's food with delight as she licked her lips and said "uh...tails? I'll have the same thing as Rainbow dash!" Tails nodded and pressed a few buttons, Twilight then received her meal as the ponies began to eat happily. "Now.." Tails said as he looked at sonic "...let's get some REAL food!" Tails said loudly earning angry glares from the ponies. Sonic nodded then thought for a second "hmm...how about some..." They both concentrated before shouting at the same time "BACON!". The ponie's chewing slowed as they watched the boys curiously.

Tails excitedly typed a few commands as his and Sonic's mouth watered profusely. When he finished the machine started to slowly produce 2 large plates of bacon, it took longer then usual because the machine could barely process the sheer epicness of bacon. " gosh..bacon must be pretty awesome then..." Rainbow dash muttered as she watched the boys eagerly receive their plates. The plates had crusty oily strippes of juicy golden red Bacon, steaming hot and ready on the boy's plates. Tails and Sonic started to hyperventilate in excitement, the smell of the bacon finally reached the ponie's noses making them scrunch up, their ears dropped when they took in the Bacon's aroma... it smelled like cooked pigs! They knew the smell because they went to a funeral where a pig was cremated.

To the ponies horrer the boys were happily chowing down on the cooked remains of pigs. "What..WHAT THE HAY!" Rainbow dash yelled in surprise. Sonic and tails paused their Bacon slaughter and looked up surprised. "What?" They both muttered. The girls pointed their hoofs at the boys and yelled in unison "YOUR EATING MEAT!". sonic shrugged " so? don't you girls eat meat?" Sonic asked curiously. Tails winced and whispered in Sonic's ear "they don't eat meat dude! If ponies here are anything to go by...they must be vegetarians!".

Sonic's mouth was an "o" as he sweat dropped "my bad...I thought you girls were just trying to watch your figures or something...", this made the girls blush slightly. He then continued to eat as if nothing happened. The ponies yelled "SONIC!". he stopped again, annoyed as he threw his arms up " What?". Twilight frowned "how can you just stand there and eat another living thing?". Sonic looked smug and he muttered " like this!" As he threw another Bacon strip into his mouth, each crunch making the Ponie's ears twitch.

"Don't you feel something? Your...your...eating a BUCKING pig for crying out loud" twilight yelled angrily, she quickly covered her mouth, she didn't like to curse. Tails cleared his throat "well of course we do...its just that...sonic and I are omnivores... So we kinda have to eat meat to survive..". Twilight shook her head and shot back " what do you mean? Didn't sonic say you cant even eat hay? Are your sure you don't mean CARNIVORE?". Tails sighed "there are some exceptions...but we can eat plants!" To prove his point he used the machine to produce a small salad and he chomped it down in front of them. Twilight nodded suspiciously "well if your omnivores why not just give up meat?" Tails shook his head "that would work for a while but... eventually sonic and I would suffer from vitamin deficiencies..." He paused and added "honestly.. It part of our nature to love meat anyway...

" I see..." Twilight whispered as she looked down to her food... "I guess you HAVE to eat meat..." Tails shrugged "yeah its just the way it is Twilight... Sorry..". Tails thought for a second then continued " besides as long as we get the meat from this machine...technically no REAL animals have to die!". Twilight smiled weakly she was still put off by the fact that her new friends ate animal flesh...

Rainbow dash glared at sonic "so...the chilly dog thing...it was.." Sonic finished her sentence "Meat...". Her ears drooped slightly " and to think I was going to try one!". Sonic laughed as everyone started eating again but the ponies glanced nervously at the boys every few seconds. The boys finally finished their huge plates of delectable Bacon, Sonic stood and looked to the sky, he yawned and stretched as he said "well its getting dark... we should probably get some rest...we have training to do tomorrow...".tails sat silently for a second before he lit up " oh! Before I forget..." He said as he rummages through a container. He smiled when he found 4 pills, "everyone take these before you sleep...they will help with your injuries! "He tossed one to each of his friends.

Sonic caught his and popped it in his mouth with a thumbs up, Rainbow dash simply caught it in her mouth " thanks!" She said as she swallowed it. Twilight tried to instictivly catch her pill with her magic but it simply fizzled as the pill fell to the clean icy floor, "oops" twilight said as she quickly grabbed it with her mouth and swallowed, she looked up with a nervous smile as her friends giggled, she sweat dropped.

Sonic yawned again as he started to walk to a far corner of the room "goodnight" he muttered as he walked to a far corner of the room and sat leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes and relaxed. The others did the same as they all found spots to lay down around the room quite far from each other.

The nightime air made the room colder as the ponies shivered in their spots, it did not seem to effect sonic and tails as they were fast asleep already. "Man its FREEZING" twilight thought with a frown as she remembered she couldn't use her warmth spell, her horn was feeling better but any attempts at magic simply fizzled away. She snorted angrily as she looked around the room, she stopped when she saw tails sleeping peacefully not even flinching from the cold. "Hmmm...you look warm tails..." She whispered to herself as she got up and trotted over to tails. Rainbow dash watched curiously as twilight simply layed down next to tails and started cuddling with him. Tails was still asleep but he smiled and moved one of his warm tails around twilight making her smile. With a satisfied breath she quickly feel asleep with a smile.

Rainbow dash sighed as she shivered again "i cant believe that worked!" she said to herself as she watched Tails and Twilight snuggle peacefully. "Hmmm..." She thought as she rubbed her muzzle, she then looked over to sonic who was sleeping peacefully. "He probably won't even notice..." She thought as she got up and trotted over to sonic. She layed down near him and slowly, nervously scooted in near him. When they finally touched, much to Rainbow's suprise Sonic's eyes shot open alert, his eyes darted around as he looked around the room until he saw Rainbow cuddling next to him. His eyebrows raised as he blushed "uh...dash? What are you doing?" He asked nervously. Rainbow scooted back slightly "uh...I...I was really cold...I noticed you weren't so I just thought we could... share body heat... I guess..." She stammered nervously. Sonic noticed her shivering and he sighed "yeah I understand...just come here" he said waving rainbow dash over to him. She smiled and layed in sonic lap "thanks spikes!" She said happily as already she felt warmer. "No problem..." Sonic said with a blush as he looked away nervously.

Sonic closed his eyes again slowly before rainbow dash cleard her throat.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?" He said as he looked down to rainbow dash who was staring up at him with her cute eyes.

"You're not going to...eat me... Right?" She said nervously looking down.

Sonic grinned seductively and said in a dark tone "I might...". Rainbow dash's eyes widened in horror as she was about to jump off him but he quickly said " I'm just kidding...I would never eat you...just go to sleep ya little rascal! " he reassured as he rubbed her mane. His words coupled with him rubbing her mane calmed Rainbow dash enough for her to silently fall asleep with a smile...

Sonic sighed looking down at his friend sleeping peacefully wincing slightly, Rainbow Dash's tail was rubbing against his right arm where he was cut, he just shrugged it off and closed his eyes with a smile, thay had a lot to do tomorrow...

Notes: I think this is my longest chapter yet! Sorry it was a bit late but I couldn't keep my eyes open for more than five seconds last night so I decided to just sleep and write it later...which I'm glade I did...next chapter all the characters will train up a bit and learn some new moves! including the evil ones...

In case you are not Too familiar with the sonic universe sonic was describing the events of the game Sonic CD! (I kinda realized i messed up on the first chapter calling the planet Möbius when I should have called it earth...because I'm sure that's what it is in the games...oh well too late to change it I'll just roll with it...)

As always thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 30: light training

Chapter 30: light training

Sonic was the first to wake up, he quickly looked down to see Rainbow dash still fast asleep. He did not want to wake her so he avoided standing for now... He glanced around the room, nothing had really changed about it besides the bright sunlight reflecting off the beautiful crystals in the room. He kept gazing until his eyes finally locked with Tail's. They stared at each other as they whispered. "Dude why is Rainbow dash on you like THAT?" Tails asked as he pointed to her. She was laying on top of him with her face buried in his chest, she was even drooling on his chest a little bit.

Sonic glared back at tails. "she was just cold dude..." He said flatly as tails smirked.

"You sure warmed her up dude..." He said as he pointed at Rainbow Dash again. Sonic looked down and noticed how sweaty Rainbow Dash was. Sonic frowned as he responded "oh yeah? What about you Casanova?". Tails looked puzzled until he looked down to see Twilight cuddling with him, she was also drooling on him and sweating heavily. " just PRETEND not to like it dude...trust me" sonic said with a wink. " whatever... " Tails muttered and rolled his eyes, earning a small grin from sonic.

A few moments passed until finally the girls started to wake up. Rainbow Dash woke up first, she yawned and looked up at sonic, who was grinning nervously down at her. She quickly noticed her drool and became horrified. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry sonic!" She yelled as she quickly wiped her mouth off then wiped the spit off of sonic. "Yeah...its OK..." Sonic said with a fake smile and his eye twitching. She quickly hopped off of sonic and smiled nervously.

Twilight woke up slowly as she peered up at tails, who had an annoyed look on his face. Her eyes widened and she smiled nervously, "uh... Hi there tails... I was just", " sharing body heat?" Tails finished as his brow raised, he then added "and saliva...". Twilight looked down in horror as she saw that she drooled onto his leg. She swiftly cleaned it up with her hoofs and jumped off of tails. " I'm so sorry Tails! I'll make it up to you somehow... ".

Sonic stood up and stretched his legs, " we should probably get started on that training... " he muttered. Tails shook his head, "well I don't know about you guys but my head is STILL killing me! The pills kinda helped but I'm still injured...". Sonic sighed and looked at his right arm, Tails was right, the cuts were still there and they barely healed while they were asleep, he still couldn't move his arm either. Rainbow Dash checked her injuries with a poke to her side and she took a sharp breath, her rib was still broken.

Twilight wondered if she still couldn't use her magic, but much to her surprise when she tried to lift a pebble with her magic...it worked! Everyone sighed in relief, they could finally get healed. Twilight happily walked over to her friends and began to use her healing spell on them. She started with Rainbow Dash, Rainbow was surrounded by a green aura as she felt her bruises go away, she felt her rib go back into place as she watched her side return to normal. She then started to heal Tails as he sighed in relief when his throat no longer felt strained and the sharp pains on his head went away. Finally she healed sonic, he grinned when he felt his bruises going away and he saw the 3 cuts on his arm fade away. When she was done he tested his arm by bending it and flexing it, satisfied he gave a thumbs up with his right arm.

"Alright... So... how are we going to go about this training?" Sonic asked as he crossed his arms. "Well I was thinking... Maybe after we warm up a little...we could spar with each other a little bit...maybe point out each weakness we have..." Rainbow Dash smiled, "that sounds good to me! It could work!". Everyone nodded as they split off and started doing warm up exercises. Sonic ran in place and stopped every few seconds to do a few push ups. Rainbow dash stretched her legs and test flapped her wings, occasionally flying in a quick circle. Twilight stretched a little bit but mostly she just practiced random spells, after all she wasn't exactly a physical fighter. Tails did a few jumping jacks before he started working on a device that kinda looked like a Cannon.

When they were all finished they walked over to each other and sat in a square. Twilight looked around the group nervously." So...who is first?" She asked sheepishly. "Well I'll fight first..." Sonic said as he raised his hand, "whomever it is to fight will be you're choices...". Tails sighed " I'm still working on this little gadget... Could one of you go?" Tails said as he glanced at the girls. They both started sweating, sonic was possibly the Strongest of the group... They were a bit nervous to fight him.

They whispered to each other, "you should go twilight! You can overpower him with your magic!".

" no way! You should fight him! Your almost as fast as him anyways!".

Sonic had a deadpan expression tapping his foot impatiently as he watched the two ponies argue. They argued for a solid minute before sonic threw his hands up in defeat and yelled "Cut it out! I'll pick!". Sonic walked over to the ponies, their ears drooped as sonic started pointing at them. " eni... mene... myni..." He paused then finished "MO!". Sonic was pointing his finger at Twilight.

" uh oh..." Twilight muttered as she began to shiver nervously. "Come on! I'll go easy on you..." Sonic reassured as he held his hand out to Twilight. She nervously took his hand with her hoof and he helped her up. They walked over to a large open area of the room, they separated as they distanced themselves from each other. Rainbow dash watched curiously as the practice match was about to begin. Tails walked in the middle of the two fighters "I'll start you guys off..." He said as he raised his hand. "3..." Sonic clenched his fist and got ready with a smirk. "2..." Twilight stopped shivering and her horn glowed purple. "1..." Both Sonic and Twilight's faces got serious. "You may be going easy on me sonic but I won't do the same for you..." Twilight thought. "FIGHT!" Tails yelled as he jumped back.

**Sonic the ****Hedgehog**** VS Princess Twilight Sparkle...**

Sonic rushed forward instantly, he headed straight for twilight at blinding speed. But before he could get close, a wall of purple magic appeard in front of him. It was MUCH to late for him to dodge it so he smashed right into it. He fell backward groaning in pain as he clutched his nose. He quickly jumped back to his feet, he tried to run at her again from the left side but she just kept putting up shields. Sonic did a backflip as he stood and rubbed his nose. "Heh...well thats not going to work.." He muttured. He got an idea, he ran back at Twilight like before. When she put a shield in front of her he ran to her left, she put down another shield. Sonic circled all around her until Twilight was surrounded by magic sheilds. "What's his plan?" Twilight thought as she continued blocking him.

Sonic was running circles around twilight, she knew not to try and track him otherwise she would get dizzy. She had a shield blocking every direction...except up! Sonic quickly jumped into the air above Twilight and launched a homing attack at her. Her eyes widened as she saw him coming, she thought fast and removed all the shields around her and simply covered herself in one circular shield. Twilight's shield sparked and shimmered as sonic bounced off of it again back into the air. He flipped and landed next to twilight with a frown. Twilight stuck her tounge out at sonic and blew a raspberry. Sonic rolled his eyes as he tried to think of another plan.

While that was happening Tails and Rainbow were cheering from the sidelines.

"Come on sonic! You can bust that shield!" Tails yelled.

"Keep it up Twilight! You're untouchable!" Rainbow dash screamed.

They both frowned at each other, "I'm fighting you next..." Rainbow said to Tails sternly as he simply grinned mischievously and responded "I look forward to it!".

Suddenly a flash of blue appeared behind them and an image of Princess Celestia with Spike next to her appeared behind them. They turned surprised " oh hi Princess!" tails said kindly as Rainbow dash said "its nice of you to...drop in!".

Princess Celestia smiled warmly " its great to see you both again!" While spike just waved silently. Celestia's brow raised as she looked around "um...where have Twilight and sonic gone?". Tails and Rainbow moved aside so Celestia could see, Tails pointed a thumb at them, " they are over there...". Celestia and spike looked into the distance and saw twilight inside a shield and sonic standing next to it looking angry. "What's going on?" Celestia asked curiously, observing Sonic's angry face. "They are fighting.." Rainbow said as Celestia's eyes widened in horror. "What? Surely you must be joking.." She said nervously. Tails just shrugged and said "nope...". Celestia's eyes widened even more as spike started shaking, " How... Why are you letting them fight!?" Celestia yelled urgently as she stamped her hoof down. Tails put his hands up "whoa chill out Princess! Its just for training!".

Celestia calmed down a little bit " training?" She muttered as she glanced at spike who just shrugged. "I assume nobody will be FATALLY injured...right?" Celestia asked with a serious face. "Well of course not!" Rainbow dash muttered slightly annoyed. "Besides...if it gets bad... we can heal fatal injuries with the chaos emeralds" tails said, reassuring the princess even more (they only work on fatal injuries that's my excuse for them not being used earlier).

"Very well...this should be... intresting." Celestia said as she sat down, spike sat under her and could barley hold his excitement. "This is gonna be so cool!" He yelled as Celestia shushed him.

Sonic rolled into a ball and started to rev up a spindash, he reved this one more than he would usually as sparks started flying from him and kicked up a large amount of ice. When he released the attack he surged forward making a loud boom sound, twilight braced herself as sonic rocketed towards her shield. When he collided with it a huge blue and purple wave shot out and twilight's shield broke like glass, its shattered pieces hit the floor and faded away. Sonic didn't hit Twilight directly but the force of his spindash knocked her away.

She was thrown backwards as she bounced a few times before sliding a few feet and stopping. "Yeah! You showed her sonic!" Tails yelled as he cheered happily, "No! Come on twily! Get up and show this guy what you can do!" Rainbow said worriedly. Spike jumped up "yeah! Thats what you get for making me clean all those dusty shelves!", Celestia looked down at spike angrily and he smiled nervously " uh...i mean...go get him Twilight!". Celestia just shook her head, she looked back to Twilight laying on the ground and yelled "I believe in you Twilight Sparkle! Get up!".

Twilight's ear twitched when she heard Celestia's voice. She slowly opened her eyes and looked in the direction of her voice, sure enough the image of Princess Celestia and Spike was sitting next to Rainbow and Tails. " Princess celestia is watching this fight too? I can't lose and embarrass myself!" Twilight thought as she slowly stood up earning a cheer from Celestia and Rainbow. She looked back to her opponent who was rubbing his nose with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face, "so...you ready to give up?" Sonic asked smuggly as Twilight scoffed "not a chance sonic...besides...", her horn flashed and she quickly healed her minor injuries then she smirked back. "... I think its about time..." She said as her body glowed in a purple aura and her eyes turned white, "...I went on OFFENSE!". Sonic smiled and got into a fighting stance " oh...NOW we're talking! " he said happily as Twilight charged her magic...

Notes: I have come to a realization... I shouldn't be forcing myself to put out a chapter every single day! Its kinda messing with my sleep (my fault) and its also probably affecting chapter quality (quality over quantity!) It also builds suspense for the next chapter. So I'm going to slow down a bit...maybe post a chapter every other day or longer. Also there is kind of a bumpy road ahead because I don't know if I will be keeping internet access... (I will still write stuff its just I might not be able to post for a week or so.

Anyways this is the first "Training" fight(well part of it) there will be a few more...hopefully I get better at them...besides Sonic vs Twilight and Tails vs Rainbow, i was wondering out of those four, who would you guys like to see fight? They can do partner battles aswell. Just post a review!

Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 31: Sonic vs Twilight

Chapter 31: Sonic vs Twilight

Sonic's confident smile slowly faded into a frown as Twilight's magic aura slowly grew around her, the magic swirled around her body until it slowly started to fade away. She was now standing on the ground in a ready position, her eyes were Now glowing purple and her magic aura remained tucked to her body. She started to plan her next move, "Hmmmm... what should I use on him? Fireballs? Naaa... too slow... Lightning? No then Tails would freak out...(Tails is afraid of thunder/lightning) I could... Use my laser attack... I will have to tone it's power down some so I don't kill sonic, best to keep him at a distance anyways because he excels in physical combat, as far as I know he doesn't HAVE any long range attacks... I should stay ready anyway...". Twilight's horn started to power up as she readied her laser spell. Sonic was sweating as he planned his next move, " Man... I can't even get close to her! She just throws up magic Barriers! I'm in a deep creek unless I can pull of that new move I've been working on!".

Sonic smiled and put his hands on his hips letting his guard down, this would later prove to be a HUGE mistake. "So Twilight... You gonna shoot me with something? Because I don't think that's going to work out... because well ya know... fastest thing alive!" He said pointing his thumb at himself proudly. Twilight snorted angrily as she aimed her horn at Sonic, "You asked for it..." She thought to herself as she increased her power. Sonic had a cocky grin, he just stood there like he was in no danger.

Twilight finally unleashed her laser spell on Sonic, unfortunately for him, he was not aware or even ready for the speed that it lashed out at him. To Sonic's suprise before he could even move, the laser blasted him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. The force of the laser knocked him onto his back as he slid across the icy floor. Everyone except Celestia gasped as they honestly were not excepting this. They're mouths were gaped open until Tails realized what had happened, that laser was traveling at the speed of light! There was no way sonic could avoid it without at least a running start.

Rainbow dash stammered, "But...but...he should have dodged it! Why did he just stand there?". Celestia shook her head " He made the mistake of letting his guard down... He underestimated Twilight sparkle... A grave mistake... I also doubt he knew how fast the laser would be...". Tails sighed, Celestia was right... Sonic was WAY to confident in his ability to evade attacks, proven from his snark comment earlier. "Gosh... I was sure he could dodge it..." Rainbow said lowering her head. Tails just shrugged, he did a double take and blurted "Wait! who's side are you on anyways?". Rainbow dash just smiled nervously " I dunno...both I guess... ". Tails facepalmed before spike raised his hand and spoke up " Yeah...I'm kinda on both sides also...".

Celestia stuck her nose up in the air slightly "Well I'm sure Princess Sparkle can handle herself well enough". Tails shrugged again " Unfortunately for her...Sonic doesn't know HOW to give up...". Celestia smirked "Neither does Twilight...". Tails just narrowed his eyes and turned back to the battle " This is gonna be a LONG fight then..." He muttered causing everyone to giggle.

Sonic was laying on his back, a burn mark on his chest. His face was unreadable as his mind raced. "How...what...when...huh?" He thought confused as he layed on his back. He had never outright FAILED at dodging somthing before, Evading attacks was usually a walk in the park for him they either missed by a long shot, came in close or barely skimmed his fur. He would even taunt Eggman just so that he could shoot him and miss. Of course he couldn't ALWAYS dodge things, often times he would get hit because of other factors like obstacles, his physical condition or because he had simply let them. But Twilight just straight up nailed him with minimal effort, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Twilight sparkle walked over to Sonic with a smirk, her eyes were back to normal and her magic was lowered slightly, she mocked in Sonic's voice "So...are you ready to give up?". Sonic frowned and flipped back onto his feet causing Twilight to quickly jump back, " No way!" He yelled as he waved his arm. It was then that it suddenly hit him, he stumbled slightly as he clutched his chest in pain, It had a large circular burn mark. Twilight's ears drooped slightly and she looked concerned "Oh! Are you OK? I didn't mean to..." Sonic stopped her by raising his hand, "Just save it Twilight!...this IS a fight after all." Sonic said sternly as Twilight took a step back slightly offended, she flared her magic again, her eyes glowing purple, "Indeed it is..." She said under her breath as she pointed her horn at sonic.

Sonic frowned and took a ready position, he wasn't about to underestimate Twilight again, something told him she could have done something WAY worse had this been a real fight, he shuddered at that thought as he noticed her preparing her laser spell again. This time Twilight unleashed three weaker laser shots that charged faster at sonic, he moved to dodge the first but it struck his arm anyways, he grunted in pain but he had no recovery time as the other two beams zipped at him. He dodged them with a Summersault as they dissipated harmlessly leaving holes in the wall behind him.

When he landed he rushed at Twilight again, before he got close he had to stop and avoid a laser that zipped between his legs, "Few!...WAY too close!" Sonic thought as he landed again. He tried to rev up another spindash hopeing he could end Twilight's laser assualt but each time he did, he was greeted by a barrage of lasers. Twilight smiled, her initial attack was taking its tole on sonic, he was beginning to slow down. "I've almost got you.." She thought as she fired another burst of lasers. Sonic was running dodging lasers as he zig zagged around the frozen battlefield. "I have to put a stop to this!" He thought as he searched the room. He spotted a particularly shiny crystal on the ground, he prayed that it was an ACTUAL crystal and not some fancy ice as he weaved under another laser barrage toward it. He held his hand out and snatched it from the ground. He quickly performed a drift u-turn and ran back at Twilight. She tilted her head slightly wondering what he was planning, she charged another laser shot as he ran towards her clutching the crystal in his hands. Sonic threw the crystal at Twilight just as she released another laser attack.

The lasers struck the crystal causing it to brightly glow purple as the lasers bounced and reflected off the crystal. The lasers flew in all directions, burning holes through the floor and ceiling. A few even went in the onlooker's direction as one grazed the top of Tail's head. Another one hit rainbow dash on her flank causing her to yipe, one had even gone through the hologram like image of Celestia making spike jump. A few lasers struck Twilight and Sonic primarily as a thick layer of steam obscured the two fighters. When it faded sonic and Twilight were breathing heavily, Twilight had a cluster of burn marks across her left side and sonic had a few on his legs along with a prominent one on his left eye, he held it shut with a slight twitch. Twilight had the " Are you fucking kidding me" face on making Sonic sweat nervously, he rubbed the back of his head and sweat dropped, "Yeah... It wasn't... The best...plan...".

They stood silently until Twilight's magic flared up again and sonic stood alert. The ground started to shake slightly making sonic stumble. A purple Aura appeared around a large chunk of ice in the ground and it slowly lifted into the air much to Sonic's surprise and horror. " Now or never!" He thought as he revved up a spindash. Twilight quickly flicked her head at sonic causing the rock to fling towards him. With a loud "BOOM" sonic rushed forward and bounced into the air straight towards the rock.

The spectator's eyes widened (except tails) as they watched, confused why sonic would rush at a giant crushing ice rock. "Wha... What is he doing?" Rainbow dash questioned as sonic got closer to the rock. "This seems... A bit suicidal..." Celestia said as she was just as confused, "He's NUTS! That things going to pulverize him!" Spike yelled. Tails began to smirk, sonic was about to finally put his spines to use.

Sonic collided with the rock and loud grinding sound was heard, he struggled against it for a moment before he completely cut through the ice rock, splitting it in two. The two chunks slammed to the ground as sonic landed and revved up again. Everyone's jaw dropped, "Wow...so...awesome" Rainbow dash whispered, pretty much speechless. "Hmm...seems those spikes are useful after all... Impressive..." Celestia said as spike simply stared in disbelief. Tails just giggled knowingly as the fight continued on.

Twilight was scared out of her mind, sonic just cut straight through a huge solid ice bolder with his spines like it was butter. What if he did the same to her? Oddly though he didn't attack her yet, he just continued to rev in the same spot. "Time to try out my new technique..." Sonic thought as he suddenly revved faster. Twilight's eyes widened in fear as she got ready to block Sonic's advance, she decided put her shields up at the last possible moment, that way Sonic wouldn't have time to just go around them, and she wanted to avoid using the sphere shield because of how much magic it required compared to the flat ones. Sonic looked like the rear wheel on a race car, rapidly spinning in place kicking up ice and some steam.

Sonic revved a final time before a blue aura formed around him and a solid gust of blue wind shot out at Twilight. Twilight was frozen In disbelieve as she watched the solid blue gust of wind fly at her, she quickly snapped out of it and attempted to sidestep it as best as she could. It grazed the side of her face harmlessly. Sonic stopped spinning to catch his breath and see his efforts, a small smile crossed his face as he watched the air shot fly into a nearby wall and explode "Well at least it worked.." He thought with satisfaction.

Twilight had a smirk on her face as she mocked sonic "HA! Looks like you mis..." She stopped and her eyes widened in horror when she saw some hair from her beautiful mane fall to the ground, as if cut by a blade, then she felt a cold wetness on her cheek as blood slipped down it and a cut formed near where her hair was sliced. Everyone was speechless, not that they could speak anyway because their jaws were on the floor. A few silent moments passed. "Holy shit..." Tails whispered, he was completely dumbfounded, sonic just did the impossible, he WEAPONIZED solid air. "So...awsome!" Rainbow dash screamed, barly containing her excitement. Celestia and spike were completely speechless, "This Hedgehog is full of surprises..." She thought as she nodded slightly with respect, "But unfortunately for you... Twilight sparkle has many tricks of her own...". Spike still sat completely speechless, WTF written all over his face.

Twilight's amazement quickly faded to anger as she narrowed her eyes on Sonic, not only had he cut her precocious mane, he also put a nasty cut across her face. She was PISSED, " What was that maniac trying to do? Cut my head off? Ohhh the nerve! I'll show him..." She thought angrily. Sonic's smirk quickly faded as he collapsed to one knee breathing heavily. Twilight's laser did a number on his body, especially the first one, what was worse was due to his inexperience, his wind attack took WAY more effort then necessary to perform. He cursed himself as he thought "Dammit! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up! That laser attack earlier may have cost me the whole fight!" He thought as he struggled to stand.

A mischievous smile crossed Twilight's face, "So Sonic... I think its about time for me to end this..." She muttered confidentiality. Sonic scoffed "Bring it on!" He yelled as he got into a ready position. Suddenly Twilight's horn flashed and she just stood there. Sonic raised his eyebrow as he thought "Why is she just standing there? She wants me to go first? Fine!". His eyes shot open with horror when he realized that he couldn't move," What?" Sonic blurted as he looked down, he was covered in a purple aura. "Oh...she can do that... shit..." Sonic thought as he grunted and struggle against Twilight's magic. He struggled for a few moments to no avail making Twilight giggle. "Its no use!... Take this!"(he he...) She yelled as she flicked her head tossing sonic into a wall. He flew into it quite hard, ice rocks blasted everywhere and he was slightly embedded into the wall. He fell to the ground with a loud grunt, gritting his teeth and breathing sharply he struggled onto his feet, one more blow like that and he was done for.

Twilight sighed sadly " Sorry I have to use this sonic... But you left me no choice... ". Sonic was hunched over covered in bruises and he had one eye open, breathing heavily he muttered " Do your worst...". Twilight just sighed and grabbed sonic with her magic flicking him into another wall, each time he landed and struggled to stand, Twilight would shake her head sadly and fling him into another wall busting large holes into them, her friends even had to duck when he was thrown above them. " This guy just won't give in!" She thought.

Finally she threw Sonic at the ceiling and he grunted one last time before falling to the floor at Twilight's hoofs, out cold.

Tail's frowned in suprise "That was a REALLY cheap tactic... I see why she didn't start with it...". Rainbow dash stared astonished " Geez twily! You busted him up!". Spike simply started clapping while celestia shook her head and thought, "He is a noble one but he underestimated twilight's abilities... Costing him the fight..., maybe if he avoided her initial laser attack he would have had a better chance...".

Twilight walked over to sonic and used her healing spell, awakening sonic immediately. He felt all his injuries fade as he quickly stood up staring into Twilight's eyes angrily, she stared back. They sat silently for a moment before Sonic's stern look transformed into a smile. " Boy...you sure have some nasty tricks up your sleeve, that laser did a number on me! And I never thought that you would slam me around with your magic like a ragdoll...". Twilight smiled nervously "Yeah...sorry about that last one...". Sonic shook his head " na its cool...its kinda my fault for underestimating you! You're way tougher then you look! Despite how cheap your last move was... you won fair and square! I think I would have had a better chance if I didn't get zapped by your laser... ". Twilight nodded then she started to frown as she looked at her now short mane, Sonic sweat dropped, " Oh...uh...sorry about your hair..." he said with a nervous smile. Twilight shook her head reassuringly, "Eh... Don't fret...it will grow back...". He grinned and held his hand out, " Good fight! ". Twilight put her hoof in his hand, " Good fight... " she responded as they shook hands/hoofs. They slowly turned and walked back to their friends, who were clapping and cheering for them...

Notes: wow... Bet you thought sonic would win didn't ya? Nope... Besides me wanting to break the cycle of sonic being the best and what not I honestly think twilight sparkle would beat him... Quite effortlessly... She has a lot of defense and long range attacks, things sonic lacks a lot of, although I guess sonic could run so fast that she couldn't see him but I still think she would win...

Spent a lot more time on this one...hope its better as a result!

Stay tuned for their friends analysis and Tails vs rainbow dash next time!

Thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 32: Rainbow dash vs Tails

Chapter 32: Rainbow dash vs Tails

Sonic and Twilight walked over to their friends smiling happily. "That was epic! Good job guys!" Rainbow dash screamed happily. "Way to go!" Tails said with a smirk. "Valiant effort Twilight and Sonic, that was very entertaining!" Celestia said with a chuckle. "That was freaking cool!" Spike said giving the fighters a thumbs up (a claw in his case). Sonic grinned and returned a thumbs up, "Thanks everyone!" He said happily. Everyone sat down in a tight circle.

"Alright so...down to business..." Sonic said as he looked at Twilight and she nodded, "Ok so starting with Sonic, what mistakes did you observe? Anything we need to improve? Upon?" She said as her face got serious. Tails giggled slightly and said " Well for starters... Sonic underestimated his opponent... Big time!" Everyone nodded in agreement making Sonic sweat drop. "He left his defence wide open due to his overconfidence in evasion..." Celestia pointed out. "He also had pretty much no long range attacks, and the ONE he has needs to be worked on...its useless if you get tired after using it once!" Spike added. "I know your reaction time is lightning fast but that laser still caught you before you could react, so I'd work on that too.." Rainbow dash stated.

Sonic was scratching the back of his head, "Gosh...I have a lot to work on don't I..." He said as everyone giggled. "Now...what about me?" Twilight asked urgently as everyone thought for a moment. "Hmm... Well I suppose you could work on improving your spell casting times, you were quite exposed before you used them..." Celestia said. "You should definitely learn to not rely on your magic...your opponent might disable your horn... You'd be completely defenseless!" Tails said. "That's why your going to have to work on some physical techniques as a back up! You should also practice using your wings..." Rainbow dash added. "As for your object manipulation spell... I noticed you struggled a bit to lift the ice bolder, so I would practice lifting heavy objects with it..." Spike mentioned. Twilight was taken back a bit, since she win the fight she thought there would be no need for much improvement. She sighed as she knew her friends were right...

Sonic clapped his hands together "well... You two are next!" Sonic said as he pointed at Rainbow Dash and Tails, they both gulped as Sonic continued "Whenever you're ready!". The fighters nodded and prepared for the coming battle. Rainbow dash began to do wing exercises, she glanced at Tails who was working on the cannon device from earlier as well as a new device that she couldn't identify. "Those things he's making bother me a bit... He is going to have ALOT of tricks up his sleeve! I'm going to try to end this fight as quick as possible..." She thought as she watched Tails press a button on the cannon like device and it folded into what appeared to be a wrist watch.

"OK that's done... Let me finish this thing..." Tails thought as he worked on the mystery device. He Glanced up at Rainbow dash who was stretching her wings, "She's going to be a bit tough... She looks pretty strong..." He thought as he observed Rainbow Dash's streching her legs, they were noticably more muscular then Twilight's or even Celestia's but still not freakishly so. "I can keep up with Sonic so the speed shouldn't be too much of a problem... I HAVE sparred with Sonic in the past...this shouldn't be to different... Except she has wings... I'm not sure what to expect but I should be fine... Especially with this thing!" He thought as he finished the mystery device. It was a thick black watch with a small crystal in the center, its function unknown.

Meanwhile everyone else was talking casually waiting for the fighters to be ready. Sonic rubbed the back of his head, "So... Princess Celestia... You're the ruler of Equstria?" He asked as Celestia nodded " Yes I am...although I do not rule the land alone, my little Sister Luna and I rule it together, I raise the sun and she raises the moon..." Sonic rubbed his chin, "Your little sis? How old is she anyways? Sounds like she may be a bit young to rule a country...". Celestia raised her eyebrow, " What? Why... She is over 1000 years old!". Sonic nodded casually then double taked," WHAT?! A thousand? And SHE is the young one?" He yelled. Celestia nodded as Twilight interjected. "Yes they ARE over a 1000... Many ponies consider them to be gods!". Sonic took a worried step back as he thought this over " The YOUNG one was over a thousand? She must have super wrinkles or somthing... But wait... if she is younger... Than that means Celestia is even OLDER than that!" He thought as he glanced at Celestia, " Celestia looks like she could be a some kind of pony super model! I can't even imagine what her younger sister looks like...".

Sonic got back to his senses and smirked, "Well you look amazing for an old lady!" He said jokingly making Twilight laugh and Celestia giggled with a small blush, Spike folded his arms and rolled his eyes. Celestia stopped laughing and cleared her throat, Sonic sweat dropped then asked "So are you guys like... the strongrest ponies there? I mean you MUST be...considering you guys are gods...". Celestia nodded "Well I wouldn't consider myself a GOD because I'm not perfect... but... I am the strongest pony in equestria with my sister being the second. Celestia looked to Twilight with a smile and added, "Although... Each day Twilight sparkle improves... She may one day become stronger than Luna and myself". Sonic sweat dropped and his eye twitched, "Yeah...I got to experience first hand..." He said glancing at Twilight who just giggled.

Tails stood up from his tools with a confident smile, he took off his communicator watch and tossed it aside, he replaced it with the odd black watch. Rainbow dash cracked her neck and glared at tails with a serious expression. Sonic saw the fighters's shared death stare, "OK i think they're ready..." He whispered to his friends as he stood up and walked towards Rainbow dash and Tails who were staring daggers at each other. When he got to the middle, he started to count down. "3..." Rainbow dash lowered her body looking like she was ready to pounce, "2..." Tails clenched his fists, his gadgets still away in their watch forms. "1..." Both fighters eyes narrowed as they both took deep breaths. "FIGHT!" Sonic yelled as Rainbow dash sprung into the air. "Remember Rainbow... Speed and Aggression!" She thought to herself reassuringly. "OK...I can do this! Just like fighting Sonic!" Tails thought as he starred rainbow dash down.

**Rainbow Dash vs Tails the Fox**

Rainbow dash bursted forward at blinding speed, a loud boom was heard as an explosion of color radiated from her body. Tails only had a split second to activate the black wristwatch before Rainbow dash collided with him causing a blue and Rainbow explosion, blinding everyone in the room. When the light died down there was a small crator and a large amount of steam and smoke flowing out of it. Everyone stared in amazement as they waited for the steam to clear. "Woah...she used the Sonic Rainboom on Tails!" Twilight whispered as sonic glanced at her. "Sonic Rainboom?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "It is the visual result of Rainbow dash breaking the sound barrier..." Celestia explained as sonic nodded "So that's the move she used in the first special stage..." He thought to himself. "It looked like she tried to tackle tails with that Rainboom...if so...I'd say Tails is in bad shape..." Spike muttered grimly. Twilight lit up and pointed a hoof at the crator, which was now clear of the steam. "Look!" She yelled as everyone turned to see two figures standing.

Tails was standing in the small crator breathing heavily, the black watch was projecting some kind of blue translucent shield that was flickering and sparking. Rainbow dash was on her back a few feet away from Tails with a huge bruise on her forhead, she seemed to be out cold. Tails fell to one knee, his shield may have absorbed the blast but it still hurt him. Rainbow dash slowly opened her eyes halfway before bolting awake, she quickly stood up and glared angrily at Tails. Some blood dripped from her bruise and it threatened to land in her eyes so she quickly wiped it away. "Dang it! He deflected my sonic rainboom tackle! I just knew something was up with that black watch! And then there is that red one... He folded that cannon thing into a wrist watch, I better watch out for that too!" Rainbow thought as she looked to the ground, "I still have one more trick up my sleeve..." She thought as she got into a ready position.

"Man... That was intense! If I didn't activate that shield... I would probably be red sauce against the back wall right now...". Tails looked down to his left arm where the shield was sparking and flickering on and off. He pressed a button on it and the shield cut off, " better save this for later... Its about to overheat anyways..." Tails thought as he looked back to Rainbow dash. "That's a nice little shield you have there Tails..." Rainbow dash muttered sarcastically making Tails chuckle. "You like it? I made it just incase I wasn't fast enough to dodge something... It bends light around it into a solid form... I'm still working out some bugs but it has proved useful already...". Rainbow dash rolled her eyes," pshhh! Like you could have dodged my sonic Rainboom... Only a few people are that fast!" She said as she shot Sonic a quick glance making him smile. "Oh really? What makes you think I'm not one of those people?" Tails said with a smirk as he started to slowly walk towards Rainbow dash. "What do you mean?" She asked as she hunched down ready to pounce. "Well how to i put this... Sonic... Taught me a few things!" He said. "wait ...wha" was all Rainbow dash could say before Tails tucked into a ball and started to rev up a spindash. "Uh oh..." Rainbow muttered as she spread her wings. Tails bursted forward towards Rainbow dash, but she quickly used her wings to jump above him. Tails stopped and stood up, he turned around to see Rainbow dash rushing at him. Her front hoof slammed into Tail's jaw, throwing him backwards. With a satisfied grin she rushed at Tails again but this time he was ready. As she went in for another punch Tails quickly turned his body and smacked Rainbow dash with his Tails knocking her backwards into the air.

Tails quickly jumped up and kicked Rainbow dash in the chest, knocking the wind out of her with a loud "oooff". She slammed into the ground and slid a few feet, she grunted as she stood to face Tails. " Heh...I think its time I break out the big guns!" Tails said smuggly. Rainbow dash smirked and muttered "Go right ahead...it won't help you one bit!". Tails sighed and closed his eyes. "Deploy!" He yelled causing the red braclet on his right arm to sparkle to life, unfolding and covering his arm. The bracelet transformed into a large, red arm cannon, it powered up and a deep robotic voice said "Arm cannon mk 1 online!". Rainbow dash frowned, " So... I was right... That thing is a cannon! " she thought as Tails slowly raised it.

"Whoa...that's freaking cool, nice bro!" Sonic yelled. "What a strange device... I hope Rainbow dash is cautious..." Celestia said with a worried face. "Uh oh... You better look out Dash! Tails is gonna shot ya!" Spike yelled. "Gosh... Tails never fails to deliver with his gadgets..." Twilight thought as she watched the battle.

Tails closed his left eye and brought the arm cannon up, a blue holographic reticle appeared above it allowing Tails to aim. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened when he aimed the cannon at her. Tails tensed his hand inside the cannon and a yellow light formed inside the barrel, a moment later a loud electric crackling sound was heard as he fired the cannon. The yellow bolt blasted forward causing Tails to stumble backwards from the recoil, this was the first version of the cannon and he'd never fired it. The yellow ball of pulsating energy flew at Rainbow dash, she quickly flew out of the way as the energy ball slammed into the floor where she just was, leaving a small smoking melted hole.

"Ha! Ya missed hotshot!" Rainbow dash taunted, sticking her tongue out at Tails and waving her hoofs. Tails frowned and charged his cannon again, he took aim and started shooting at Rainbow dash. She flew around the room dodging and weaving as Tails fired his arm cannon at her, each shot landed just behind her. She flew past the spectators making Sonic and Twilight blink. Suddenly a yellow orb hit Sonic in his chest electrifying him. He yelled out, pausing as he twitched from the electricity, "WHAT...(Zap) THE (Zap) FUCK (Zap) TAILS!". Tails sweat dropped and rubbed his forhead and smiled nervously, " Sorry sonic! Harder then it looks!" He yelled. Twilight, Celestia and spike looked at Sonic and started busting out laughing. "Hey! Its not (Zap) funny!" Sonic said angrily. "ouch..." Rainbow dash cringed as she looked back at Sonic.

"That shot didn't do very much... Better increase the output..." Tails thought as he pressed a few buttons on the back of the cannon, "Also let me try another firemode..." he thought as he twisted the cannon making a "click" sound. The robotic voice spoke out again, "Rapid fire mode... engaged". Rainbow dash muttered under her breath " Oh boy..." As Tails charged the cannon once more. She got an idea and she rushed at Tails from the far side of the room. She started to fly quickly in a circle around Tails. A few moments later a small tornado started to form around him making him lose his balance and fire wildly.

She finally stopped flying in a circle and watched proudly as the tornado she set into motion started to grow in size and power. "Holy crap!" Sonic said looking astonished as Twilight turned to him, "What did you expect? She IS the weather manager for ponyville back home...". Sonic turned to Celestia and Spike in disbelief. " Yes she is indeed a weather pony... Meaning she can create tornados, thunderstorms, rainstorms and even blizzards at will..", Spike raised his claw and added "She needs a cloud to make the storms happen though!". Sonic whistled, he was quite impressed with her abilities , he could only create small temporary tornadoes. Everyone watched as Tails flailed around inside the tornado firing rapid fire shots wildly. A few blocks of ice and other debris were sucked into the tornado and they were floating inside it slamming into Tails, hurting him further. The tornado lasted for about 30 seconds before it slowly started to dissipate, flinging Tails into a nearby wall.

Tails slowly stood up, his head was spinning and his body ached, " Ugh...my head..." He muttered as Rainbow dash landed a few feet away with a smug grin," Had enough fox boy?" She asked as Tails frowned. He quickly pointed the cannon at Rainbow dash and started firing at her again , Rainbow dash rolled her eyes and soared into the air again. Unfortunately for her, this time around Tails adjusted his aim to account the energy ball's travel time, 5 shots struck her across her body electrifying her and throwing her to the ground.

Rainbow dash slammed into the ground quite hard on her left side, she yelped in pain as her weight was forced onto her wing. She slowly stood up and winced when she tried to move her wings, one was broken from her landing on it so hard and the other wing was hit by Tail's cannon. Tails raised his cannon and blew the smoke away from the barrel, "Sorry I had to clip your wings... But I kinda want to win..." He said with a shrug. Rainbow dash stared daggers at Tails, "Just because I can't fly doesn't mean I'm out of this!" She yelled as she ran at Tails. She quickly turned and bucked the surprised fox across the room. He winced as he hit the wall, "Holy crap she bucks HARD!" He thought as he struggled to stand.

"Ha I've got ya now!" Rainbow dash yelled as she ran toward Tails again. He quickly raised his cannon to shoot her but instead of firing, the cannon just fizzled and sparked, Tails looked down at it puzzled and noticed a huge hoof shaped dent in it. "Oh..." He muttered before quickly looking up to see Rainbow dash turning to buck him again. He quickly moved his head to the side to avoid another buck from her. Tails jumped into the air and walljumped to land behind Rainbow dash. He quickly checked his black watch, it was cooled down and wasn't sparking anymore. "Dont fail me.." He whisperd as he looked up to Rainbow dash. Rainbow dash's rear hoofs were stuck in the frozen wall and she struggled to get loose. Tails began to chuckle making Rainbow dash frown, her anger allowed her to finally pull herself free. She gave Tails an angry stare before rushing at him again. Tails gulped and got ready to activate his shield as Rainbow dash got closer and turned to buck him. He activated the shield and the blue solid disk appeared in front of Tails absorbing the force of Rainbow Dash's powerful kick. The shield flashed as it reversed the kick's force back to Rainbow, knocking her across the room into the ground face first.

Tails had a nervous smile as he watched Rainbow dash struggle to stand, the bruise on her forhead was really taking a tole on her, each blow to it threatned to knock her out. She was breathing heavily as she stumbled around trying to get a grip of the situation. "Time to try this out..." Tails thought as he pressed a button on his shield watch, making the blue disk fall. Tails quickly snatched it with his right arm, his arm tingled as he gripped the shield in his hand. He started to spin around, he spun for a few seconds before letting the shield go tossing it towards the confused Rainbow dash, he'd just thrown it like a Frisbee. The shield struck Rainbow dash in the head, knocking her onto her back. The it returned to Tails and went back to its original position. He walked up to Rainbow dash and looked down at her with a sigh. Rainbow dash's eyes were spinning and she had a silly smile on her face,"i think ill just...take... A nap now..." She muttered before passing out onto the floor.

Tails picked the sleeping Pegasus up and walked over to their cheering freinds. "Good job Tails!" Twilight said. "Very impressive fox!" Celestia said. "Cool moves!" Yelled spike. "I knew you'd win buddy!" Sonic said proudly making Tails smile. He gently set Rainbow dash down and Twilight immediately used the healing spell on her injured Friend, awakening her immediately. "Wh...what happened?" Rainbow dash asked as her head darted around the room. She turned to her friends who stared at her with toothy grins, "I lost didn't I..." She muttered as sonic nodded sadly "yup... welcome to the club..." He said dryly making everyone else laugh. Everyone sat down in a circle like before and Tails cleared his throat, "So just like before... What strengths and weaknesses did you observe?" He asked. Before anyone could say a word Rainbow dash quickly blurted out, "Do me first!". Everyone sighed as Sonic spoke first.

" Well you kinda had the same problem as me... You somewhat underestimated Tails, but not as bad as me though..." Sonic said with a shrug. "I think you should further develop your move set... The others seem to have a much more diverse collection of techniques.." Celestia said making Rainbow nod, Celestia was right, unless she was near a cloud a lot of her moves didn't work... And there was no way she was going to bring a cloud around with her everywhere. " I think I can help you with that..." Sonic muttered as the group continued. "I would advise you to watch your wings a little maybe even toughen them up some, if you break them your in trouble!" Spike pointed out. Twilight thought for a second before admitting "well the others have said everything!".

Tails nodded and crossed his arms " Alright... my turn..." He said, everyone nodded and turned to tails.

"I must say Tails... You're perhaps the most balanced fighter here! You posses an excellent defence, good melee and ranged attacks AND you have excellent speed as well as strength!" Celestia said with a warm smile making Tails blush. "But.." Sonic muttured and everyone looked to him curiously. "If your cannon and shield get damaged or destroyed... You'll lose your defence AND your ranged attacks! I would try to reinforce your gadgets some... Because Rainbow already smashed your cannon.." Sonic said as he pointed to Tail's cannon which was busted. "Right..." Tails muttered as he removed the cannon from his arm and studied the damage. "You can use your tails to fly right? I would use that more to your advantage..." Twilight added. Spike rubbed his chin " I don't know what to tell you...work out?" He said with a shrug making Celestia face hoof. Spike thought for a moment, "Oh now I remember! You need to work on your aim! Its...kinda bad..".

After a few moments of silence Sonic stood up "Alright! I say we train up a little bit then maybe have some sort of... Rematch.." Sonic said as he glared at Twilight who smirked," yeah that sounds fun!". Rainbow dash waved her hoof "Hmm... Let's find a way to make it interesting... What about... A team battle?!". Everyone thought for a second and nodded, " How about Boys vs girls?" Tails asked. Everyone seemed to agree to that as Sonic walked up to Twilight and shook her hoof, Rainbow dash did the same with Tails. "So its settled.." Celestia muttered looking slightly worried, "This isn't going end well..." Spike said as he rubbed his forhead...

Notes: holy shit! Its been awhile guys... I've had writers block for a whileb sorry for the wait! But jeez this is a long chapter for me...i almost hit 4000 words! (Long chapters are harder for me to correct so sorry for errors).

I based Tail's shield device on the hard light shield from halo, its also kinda like captain america's shield because it can also be thrown! (I'm gonna turn Tails into a captain america, samus, mega man hybrid! :D )

I also have a somewhat important question... Should characters scream out the name of their special moves when they use them? Personally i dont like it when they do but other people may...(i dont know all the move names though...). Just wanted to know!

I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! Thanks for reading!


	34. Chapter 33 strange happenings

Chapter 33: strange happenings

The group agreed to sit down and eat before they started any form of physical training for the rematch. Twilight's healing spell may have technically healed their wounds but they could still feel some degree of pain and tiredness. Tails sat down with the food fabricator and pressed a few buttons. "Alrighty... What do you want?" Tails asked looking at the group curiously. "Um...I'll take a few chili dogs..." Sonic muttered with a shrug. Rainbow dash spoke up, "I'll have some pancakes!" She said with a lick of her lips. I'll take a salad..." Twilight said with a smile. Celestia and Spike stared in confusion, as Tails activated the fabricator and it produced a salad. "Whoah...that thing... makes FOOD!?" Spike asked with an excited face. "Yup.." Tails answered casually. Spike lit up," Sweet! I'll take a huge cake with a few... Oh yeah...", Spike said with disappointment as he remembered they were dimensions apart, causing everyone to giggle. Celestia put a hoof on the sad dragon's shoulder, "Don't fret spike...ill get you a cake... As well as one for myself..." She said with a slight look of mischief causing Tails and Sonic to look up from their food curiously.

Twilight and Rainbow mentality sighed, they knew what was about to happen. Princess Celestia wasn't a perfect pony despite her status, her looks and her composure, she had a bit of a... Chocolate addiction. She motioned to a passing royal guard and the he came over. "Yes you're highness?" The guard asked, his face as cold as steel. "Please inform the royal cooks, spike would like a cake incursted with gems and I would like a...CHOCOLATE cake..." Celestia said, the word chocolate rolled off her tounge with a hint of evil. The guard hesitatated, his face shifted to a nervous expression. "Yes princess..." The guard said as he trotted off toward the royal kitchen, quite quickly. Sonic whispered to Rainbow dash, "Hey! What's her deal?". Rainbow sighed, " She just goes NUTSO for chocolate... She cant get enough of the stuff!" She said motioning to Celestia. Celestia was lost in her thoughts as her mouth watered she licked her lips and with a devious smile making Sonic, Tails and Spike cringe.

Two minutes later a unicorn guard quickly rushed into the room, the cakes on bright shiny silver plates held in his magic. He quickly set them down in front of Celestia and Spike, he did a quick bow and proceeded to sprint out of the room. Spike smiled, licked his lips and started eating, while Celestia lifted her cake into the air slowly. Sonic and Tails watched worriedly as Celestia's pupils dilated like a predator watching prey. Suddenly She began to sloppily devour the chocolate cake to everyone's horror. When she finished she moaned happily, "ohhh...so good..." She whispered with a lick of her lips. Her normal composure returned and she looked at the others. Spike, Twilight and Rainbow had deadpan stares, while Sonic mouthed "WTF" and Tails simply busted out laughing. Celestia looked confused, "Wha...what is so funny?" She asked looking around nervously. Twilight sighed and face hoofed, "Look... Its just...you're simply...not yourself when your around chocolate...". Everyone laughed, except for Celestia who simply lowered her head in embarrassment.

Everyone went back to eating, Spike pulled a gem off of his cake and tossed it in his mouth with a loud unsettling "CRUNCH". Tails and Sonic's heads snapped up immediately in confusion, " Uh...what was that?" Tails questioned as Spike pulled another gem off his cake. He tossed it in his mouth with another loud crunch, Tails starred at spike in disbelief, "wait...so when Princess Celestia said gems... She meant REAL ones? On a cake?". Spike just nodded with a smirk "Dragons eat gems...". Tails just facepalmed " i...i dont even... Ok just forget it..." He said as he went back to his food. A while of casual talking passed before a guard approached Celestia and Spike. This guard was different however, he had silver shiny armor and he was a bit larger then the regular guards. Sonic and Tails assumed he was one of the higher ups in the Royal guard. He whispered something in Celestia's ear, her happy face slowly fading into a worried expression.

The guard finished his message with a bow, "Thank you captain... You may go now..." Celestia said as the guard nodded," Of course Princess" He said, then he turned and left silently. Her face was somewhat... grim and she sat quietly, "What's wrong princess?" Twilight asked worriedly. "Oh...uh... Don't worry Twilight... A situation has come up and I must deal with it accordingly... " Celestia responded, stammering slightly. She then stood up and began to leave the room, "I hope your training goes well everyone, but for now I must go. I should return soon..." She said as she walked toward the door, she paused and turned to Spike ,who was on the floor asleep, he'd eaten the cake and fallen asleep. She lifted him with her magic and brought him with her as she disappeared down a hallway.

The communication spell finally expired as the image collapsed in on itself with a flash of light, "I wonder what that's about..." Sonic muttered as Twilight nodded, " I hope everything is OK..." She said with worry. "Come on Twilight! This is Celestia we're talking about! She can handle any trouble with that sunbeam!" Rainbow dash said with a motion of her hoof like she was using a laser. "I hope you're right..." Twilight whispered. Sonic stood up and stretched, "OK! Who is ready to train?". Twilight and Tails groaned, " No way Sonic! I'm beat right now" Tails said as Twilight nodded in agreement, "Yeah that food made me pretty sleepy..." She said. Sonic shook his head in disappointment, "Wow guys..." He said as Rainbow Raised her hoof. "I'm not sleepy! I can train!" she said making Sonic smirk. "Good! Because I'm gonna teach you a little something..." making Rainbow dash smile confidentiality," Alright...show me!".

Celestia was walking down one of the castle's large and beautifully decorated halls. She greeted passing guards as she carried Spike to one of many unused guest rooms. She entered one and set the sleeping dragon down on the room's bed. She smiled as she used her magic to tuck him in. Then She slowly tiphoofed away, she closed the door and continued down the hall. She was on her way to the medical wing of the castle, the Captain's message was that a strange pony was in the hospital and that her younger sister wanted to see her about it. As she arrived in the medical wing, she spotted her midnight sister pacing back and forth in front of one of many medical rooms. Her face was filled with worry and what also looked like confusion. Celestia approach her sister, "Hello Luna! Its great to see you!" Celestia said with a warm smile. Luna looked up at the sun princess and smiled, "we are happy to see thee as well Tia!" She said as they nuzzled. "I trust your trip was... eventful?" Celestia asked with her brow raised. Luna snorted lightly, "Nay...it wasn't... We wished we were not required for political affairs, they bore us more than our banishment..." Luna said with a deadpan expression. Celestia shook her head, "Don't complain! It was you're turn this time! I had to fill in for you countless times!" She muttered making Luna giggle. "Tis OK Tia... We must turn our attention to the matter at hand..." Luna said, her expression turning serious. "Right..." Celestia said as she looked to her hoofs. She looked back to Luna, "OK... so what is this all about?" Celestia asked pointing her hoof at the medical room. There were nurses and doctors and even a scientist or two running in and out of the room, slamming the double doors as they entered, carrying various books, equipment and medical documents. Some of them looked scared, but most of them were excited about somthing...

"Is this pony... hurt badly?" Celestia asked worried.

"Nay...he is just... a strange one..." Luna said looking down.

"Strange how?" Celestia asked puzzled.

Luna thought for a moment before responding, "We...believe it would be better for thee to see him thyself..." Luna said as she stopped a nearby nurse. " Tell thy colleges to clear the room.". The nervous nurse nodded and walked into the room. She said something and everyone cleared out sadly. Celestia heard two science ponies talking about history being changed forever, this both worried and excited her. When the room was empty Celestia took a deep breath before her sister waved her over. She had no idea what to expect, everyone seemed excited about this pony for some reason, and her sister was being vauge on details.

The solar and lunar princesses walked into the room to see a young unicorn laying in a bed wrapped in sheets, knocked out. He was quite a handsome pony, his coat was a dark Brown color and his mane was pitch black. His tail stuck out of the side of the bed and it had the same color too. His horn was slightly darker then his coat. He was also kinda big, slightly bigger than Luna but still shorter than Celestia (with more muscle of course). After looking the pony over Celestia turned to her sister confused, "I don't understand... He may be a large one but... I don't see anything strange about him...". Luna sighed and walked over to the pony on the bed. " Come here Tia..." She said as her sister nodded and walked over.

"You said you see nothing strange? Remove the cover from his back... And you will agree with us...". Celestia raised her eyebrow, she wasn't sure what she was about to see but whatever it was it was she knew it must be truly amazing. She slowly raised her hoof to the mysterious ponies blanket, she hesitated for a moment before Luna nudged her reassuringly. Celestia gulped then slowly removed the blanket from the pony. She gasped when the ponies back was revealed, he had a pair of black wings,tucked to his sides... This stallion was an alicorn.

Celestia stepped back in shock, "This...no way... This is impossible!" She blurted. She kept looking to his horn and his wings, blinking repeatedly to make sure her eyes were not lying to her. She sat silent for a few moments looking to the floor. "This is impossible... There are no MALE alicorns...this...this is some kind of trick! Are you even sure he is a male?" Celestia said raising her voice. Luna shook her head, "Nay...tis not a trick..". Celestia scoffed, "How do you know?!" She said with disbelief. Luna looked to the ground and flushed, "We...uh...checked..." Luna said with embarrasment, Celestia blushed in suprise and whispered, "oh". The sisters sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Celestia cleared her throat making Luna's composure return. " I'm not sure whether this is a good or bad discovery... But this must have happned for a reason!" Celestia said. "Perhaps we can question him when thee wakes?" Luna asked making Celestia nod. Luna looked down again, "Tia... There is somthing else..." She said making Celestia turn to her curiously. "We did not...originally find thee in this form...". Celestia's eyes Widened and she gasped. A few moments later she narrowed her eyes, " Explain... " she said coldly.

Tails was laying back against a warm blanket that he fabricated in. He was tinkering with his arm cannon making various modifications and additions to it as well as his shield device, the new functions to be revealed later. Twilight was sitting on a blanket meditating, she was going over multiple spell books in her head, imprinted in her head using a memory spell. Sonic and Rainbow dash were standing up in the battle area sweating heavily. They faced each other fiercely, bruised and beaten."OK...want to try again? " Sonic asked as he put his hands on his hips with a smirk. Rainbow dash growled angrily and tucked down into a ball. She used her wings to give her momentum as she started to rev her self like Sonic. She rushed forward, at blinding speed, a rainbow trail in her wake. She slammed into sonic knocking him flat on his back, she bounced into the air and landed on her hoofs with a smirk. She'd just performed the spin dash. She walked over to Sonic who was on his back, his eyes spinning and a silly smile on his face."well...ya did it...don't except any more lessons until after our fight..." Sonic said as he took a deep breath on his back. "Thanks for teaching me spikes! Now come on! I have a few ideas you have to help me with!" Rainbow said happily. Sonic raised his head slightly," uh...I think I have to take 5..." Rainbow frowned and snatched Sonic off of the ground before he could protest, flying him up to the clouds...

Luna gazed at her sister who shifted on her hoofs."We think it would be best if we talked elsewhere... We are quite tired from our journey." Celestia sighed and the princesses left the room. Celestia stopped one of the passing nurses, "Please notify me IMMEDIATELY if the patient's condition changes..." The nurse pony nodded nervously and walked into the room. The sisters walked down the castle's vast halls towards their private chambers. They both sat on a large bed that made them look laughably tiny compared to it. They sat like little girls at a slumber party as Luna told her tale.

Luna was walking back to canterlot from her political trip. Normally she would have just taken the royal carriage but she decided to walk so she had time to think, it was also good exercise. Something was troubling her, she felt somewhat... alone knowing that there were only 4 of her kind in existence. She also couldn't shake the fact that they will live forever and eventually have to watch everypony they knew and loved... die, this was a forbidden subject that nopony descused but nevertheless all of the princesses had trouble coming to terms with it. Celestia was the most used to it naturally because she had to deal with it the longest. In her younger days she had a mate but after some time he was taken from her, with her heart crushed, she decided it was best that she never knew love again, she would still treat everypony kindly on the outside, but in the inside her immortality made her cold, she kept these feelings secret but most ponies wondered why she was...a loner... She pushed anypony that attempted to romance her away. Candace on the other hand, opted to persue love anyways, despite it not lasting forever she still felt it was well worth it to find a mate, so she married Shining armor. Twilight sparkle was the youngest, so besides the knowledge of her immortality, she acted as she normally would, she would worry about her aging friends later and she planned to find a special somepony, but so far no stallions caught her eye... Until she met a certain mobian...

Luna herself was conflicted, she felt she should find somepony but she saw the effect losing her love had on her older sister, but she also didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone either. Perhaps when the princesses finally got the immortality spell working they would worry no longer, but Celestia almost died when they first tried to cast it... On a fly... So there wasn't much chance of THAT working on a pony anytime soon...

Luna thought about all this as she walked back to canterlot, she was walking on a dirt trail in the middle of a thick woods, her guards were a shouting distance away, walking the same path. She told them to stay far and that if she needed them she would call with her royal canterlot voice. A while passed and she could see the royal castle far on the distant horizon, the sight of home brought a warm smile to her face. "We are going to take a LONG royal bubble bath and consume ice cream when we return..." Luna thought to herself. Her thoughts were shattered when she saw a green flash at the corner of her eye off the trail to her left. She quickly turned to see a small green orb deep in the woods, somthing may have been inside it but she couldn't tell because of all the trees. Luna's eyes widened as the orb seemed to grow slighty. Suddenly the orb vanished leaving somthing on the ground deep in the woods. Luna narrowed her eyes and tilted her head slightly, what did she just see? Should she go and look? Or should she just leave? Maybe tell a guard to investigate? Before she could decide a guard called out to her, "Are you alright princess?" The guard asked. Luna realized that she'd been standing there staring into the woods for a while because the guards caught up with her.

Luna looked to the guard nervously, "Nay...yo...you may continue to canterlot without me... There is something I must take care of...". The guard raised his eyebrow, what could she possibly have to do here? Take a leak? They were in the middle of an empty woods after all. Despite his suspicions the guard nodded and motioned to the others and they continued toward canterlot, which wasn't more than 2 miles away.

Once the guards were gone Luna strayed off the path and walked into the woods toward the object. As she passed trees and got closer she realized the "object" was actually a pony laying on the floor. She walked faster, her fear and curiosity rising as she saw the unconscious pony on the ground. She got closer and stopped behind a large bush and watch the pony. It was a earth pony stallion who looked as big as her, his coat was dark brown and his hair black, the ponies legs were black as well and his cutie mark was what looked like a metallic cloud with a black thunder bolt across it. Luna found herself staring at the stallion for a while, somthing about him was... Off... But she had no idea what. Suddenly the pony woke up making Luna jump in suprise, but she stayed hidden. The ponies light blue eyes were open wide as he began to hyper ventilate. Luna thought about revealing her self but decided to wait. The ponies head darted around the woods, he was confused, scared and perhaps somewhat angry. He tried to stand on his rear hoofs but collapsed to the ground in confusion. "Ow..." He said with a cool deep voice. Suddenly his eyes widened in horror as he slowly turned around to see his Tail wagging slightly, he quickly noticed the rest of his body, his mouth was wide with fear and suprise as he finally looked to his black hoofs. He began to sweat and breath even faster as he blurted," I'm a PONY?!". The pony sat there staring at his hoofs "WHAT THE FUCK!" The pony yelled at the top of his lungs, his booming voice making birds flee and small animals run. "Wow! Thee voice rivals thy own royal canterlot voice!" Luna thought as she continued to watch this new pony fascinated.

The pony stood up again, his legs wobbling as he tried to walk with them, "Man my head hurts! I don't remember anything... Was I always a pony? Probably not... This doesn't feel... Naturel..." The pony thought as he got the hang of walking with his new form. "Hopefully this is just a BAD dream..." The pony muttered to himself making Luna wonder. "He doesn't seem to admire thy pony form... Perhaps he was not always one... Maybe that green light changed thee... but from what?". The pony looked around again, feeling confident he could walk now. " I need to find someone who knows what the hell is going on! " the pony said too himself as started to walk away.

Luna saw the pony leaving and was about to reveal herself when suddenly the pony winced in pain. He fell to the ground clutching his head and groaning in pain. The pony started to scream in pain as a glow came from his forehead. Then he screamed in pain louder as a horn slowly emerged from his head. He stopped screaming finally and on the ground breathing heavily. Luna was very hesitant, she knew of no magic that made earth ponies grow horns. Things were getting stranger every moment because as if on cue the pony yelled again, this time his back glowed. The pony was screaming louder than before, the pain was simply too much. His eyes rolled back and he passed out on the floor. Moments later a pair of wings sprouted from his back.

Luna was speechless, was she really seeing this? An earth pony just turned into an alicorn right before her eyes, and he was a STALLION! His transformation however looked way more painful then it should have been, Twilight didn't suffer like he did. Luna stared at the unconscious alicorn in awe. She slowly walked out of the bush toward him, as she got close she could feel a wave of heat coming from the stallion's body as he lay unconscious. She decided to take this strange pony with her to canterlot, there he could recover from this ordeal and perhaps she would get answers."Celestia..." She whispered as she thought about how her sister might react to this stallion. She quickly lifted him with her magic and started to fly toward canterlot.

"Then we put thee in thy medical facility and awaited you're arrival." Luna said as she finished her story. Celestia was completely dumbfounded, he just appeared in the woods? Then he just miraculously transforms? Crazy! She thought as she shifted on the bed."This is...a strange afternoon... " Celestia muttered making Luna giggle. "So...Tia... What should we do?" Luna asked curiously. Celestia looked down, unsure of herself she responded, " I'm not sure dear sister...we must find out more about this strange stallion... We must also make sure this discovery doesn't leave this castle's walls... This news could cause our subjects to panic... ". Luna nodded in agreement " Yes... And we should also keep thee here as well...". The princesses sat for a while in silence, Celestia was about to say something when a knock came at the door. Celestia stood on the bed,"Come in!" She said as the door opened to reveal the silver armored captain. "The strange pony is waking..." He said nervously. Celestia and Luna slowly turned to each other, their expressions unreadable because they were feeling so many emotions at once, fear, curiosity, joy, anger even some regret. "W...we will be there right away..." Celestia said nervously as the sisters hopped of the large bed, and walked toward the medical wing...

Notes: man its been awhile once again! (Sorry) I got writers block for a while, and there was some drama and busy work I had to deal with. But enough excuses! this chapter I wanted to detract a little bit from the usual stuff and touch on events happening in equestria... As well as this OC I've created, his name and other details shall revealed next time, his origin story barely exists right now so don't expect that yet...

I created the OC to spice the story up a little and to have a reason to talk about equestria besides just "communication spell"! Also...Luna! :D

I will be touching on both his story and the main one for a while (but its still about sonic and crew) but I mostly plan for this character to play a role in the sequel.

Thanks for reading!(this is getting old... LOL)


	35. Chapter 34: The 5th alicorn

Chapter 34: The 5th alicorn

The strange pony slowly opened his eyes, he was in a medical bed in what looked like a hospital. "And...I'm still a pony...woopty fucking doo..." He thought. His head was hurting and he felt pain on two spots on his back, but it was very minor so he ignored it. He sat up in the bed and looked around, the room was kind of way too fancy to be a hospital room, the sink was pure gold for example. "Danm! I might have attracted the wrong attention..." He thought as he heard hoofsteps outside of the room. "Here we go... Lets see what assholes brought me in..." He thought as Two ponies walked into the room, he gasped.

One of them was a dark blue pony with wings and a horn. Her mane and tail were flowing in non existent wind, and they were as dark as the night sky itself...infact it LOOKED like the night sky! The larger one was white and she also had wings and a horn. Her multicoloured hair was flowing as well. The last thing he noticed was the most IMPORTANT thing, they both had royal crowns on top of their heads. "Oh shit..." He whispered, "I bet they are REALLY important or something..." he thought as they introduced themselves. "I am Celestia... Princess of the sun!" She said calmly. "And we are Luna... Princess of the Moon!" She said, her expression neutral. The ponies eyes widened " Shit! When i said I wanted to find someone to help me out... I didn't mean royalty! I need to get the fuck out of here ASAP!" he thought as he glanced around nervously for exits, there was of course the door the Princesses came through, but there was a also a large fancy window to his right on the far side of the room, it was wide open. "That's my ticket outta here... But not yet..." He thought as the Princesses walked closer to him, making him sweat.

"Who are you?" Celestia asked, raising her brow. "Danm..." The pony thought, "I don't even know my... Wait... Something is coming to me..." He thought as he looked at the Princesses and made eye contact with Celestia, he quickly looked away, it was like she was staring into his soul! She very well could be considering the strange things that have happened already. He gulped nervously and answered " My name is.. Cobalt Storm..." He said earning an odd look from Celestia, Cobalt's voice was calm, cool, deep and strangely comforting. Before the Princesses could say anything more, Cobalt quickly asked "Where am I?" His face was unreadable. "You are in Equestria... A land ruled by my sister and I... Home of ponykind and other magical creatures". Cobalt's ears twitched on the last part. He had a surprised face, " Did you just say MAGIC?" He asked. "Yes she did... We cast magic with our horns and we ca...". Luna was interrupted by loud laughter from Cobalt. Both sisters frowned, Cobalt didn't seem to be very polite, especially to royalty of all things.

When he finished "Ha! You girls are funny..." He muttered. He then looked at the sisters, they were both giving him the death stare. His heart stopped and he cleared his throat, " Wait...you girls were serious?" He asked nervously. Luna got a mischievous grin as her horn lit up. "Whoa...cool..." Cobalt said in amazement. suddenly a small laser shot out from her horn and zapped Cobalt's hoof making him yelp in suprise. "OW!" He blurted as he shook his hoof in pain, "OK...OK! I believe you...danm.." He muttered with a frown. Now Cobalt REALLY wanted to leave. "Alright... So can everyone here shoot lasers? I imagine it would get out of hand quickly." Cobalt asked as he eyed the Princesses worriedly. "Nay not every pony can... Just unicorns." Luna answered, "And alicorns..." Celestia added. "Alicorns? Is that what you girls are?" Cobalt asked curiously. "Yes... And it seems you are aswell..." Celestia said as she levitated a mirror in front of Cobalt. He jumped when he saw himself. "When the fuck did I get that!" He yelled as he backed away from his image, staring at his horn. "You got them shortly after you appeared in the woods... It looked quite painful..." Luna said. When Cobalt backed into the bed he felt his wings pressed against it. He slowly turned in horror to see his black twitching wings. "What the HELL?! I have wings too!" He yelled making the Princesses cringe at his language. Cobalt's horror soon turned to curiosity," So if I just..." He said as he flapped his wings making him jump into the air over the bed. " Heck yes! I can fucking fly!" He yelled happily as he flew around thee room in circles. The Princesses just watched, this alicorn had no knowledge of equestria... Making him even more mysterious.

As he flew one last circle he smirked at the Princesses, " Later!" He muttered as he flew straight out the window. Celestia and Luna looked at each other then to the window with deadpan expressions. Celestia sighed and muttered "I'll get him..." As she bolted out of the window. Luna shook her head, "Tis going to be a long day..." she whispered as she calmly flew out the window behind her sister.

Sonic and the group were taking another lunch break as they sat inside the large ice room. "So about this fight..." Twilight said to the group as they looked up from their meals. "Second thoughts? Afraid all beat you?" Sonic said with a smirk. Twilight quickly shook her head, "No..no...no its not that..." She said waving her hoofs nervously as she looked at the area around them. " Its just... This place is already really beat up...it might collapse in on us!" She said pointing to the ceiling. Everyone cringed realizing Twilight was right, the ceiling had large holes all over the place and some sections already looked collapsed. "Yeah... We should probably fight on the surface..." Tails said in agreement. "OK! So we'll head out after we eat!" Rainbow dash said pointing to a nearby pathway. "Sound good! we'll have more free space! We've Also been here too long anyways, Mecha Sonic might be after us or something..." Sonic said as he chomped on a chili dog.

The group quickly finished their food, packed up and headed out through the ice cap zone.

Cobalt Storm was flying over canterlot, earning curious glances from citizens as they wondered why a pegasus just flew out of the castle's windows, they shrugged and continued their daily activities, luckily Cobalt was too high up for them to see his horn. A few seconds later Princess Celestia emerged from the window, chasing the strange Pegasus through the sky. Now THIS got everyponies attention, because they all turned from what they were doing to watch. It got even more exciting when the Princess of the night flew out of the window behind her. " Did that pony do somthing...bad?" A random pony asked as another pony shook her head, " Maybe... It must have been REALLY bad if Luna AND Celestia are after him!". The ponies talked among themselves as the 3 flyers disappeard out of view.

"Whoooo Hooo!" Cobalt yelled happily as he flew into the clouds. He did numerous dives, rolls and other tricks in the air as he continued his escape. "Having fun?" A voice said above him making his heart stop. He looked up to see Celestia flying above him looking down on him with a smirk. Her smirk quickly faded as she Abruptly flew in front of him, making him stop and hovor in the air. "Hey whats your deal girl?" Cobalt asked crossing his hoofs looking annoyed. "One does not simply get away from the Princess of the sun... You are to return to the castle...IMMEDIATLY!" she said in a threatining tone. Cobolt snickered," Yeah? Or what sunshine?" He said defiantly, with a tone that teased Celestia making her even more agitated. Celestia frowned, "Or else ill MAKE you go back to the castle! You wouldn't want that would you?" She said angrily. "Bitch please..." Cobalt muttered casually as he flew over Celestia. She snorted angrily grinding her teeth, her patience with this pony just ran out. As Cobalt thought he was getting away she charged up a paralyzing laser and fired it at one of his wings. Cobolt grunted as a Large blue beam struck his left wing, disabling his flight. He screamed as he started to fall head first toward the ground. Suddenly he was caught in a light blue aura as Celestia flew next to him with her horn glowing light blue and a smirk on her face.

Cobalt struggled in her magic, "What is this bullshit?!" He yelled angrily as he struggled to move to no avail. "Magic can also be used to grab things... And in this case that thing is YOU!" Celestia said with a smirk. "Well... Why didn't you just do this in the first place or something?" Cobalt asked curiously. Celestia just shrugged and giggled, "Honestly being a Princess is quite boring... So chasing you was more fun!" She said making Cobalt groan. "Let me go bitch!" He yelled at Celestia, she frowned at first before a mischievous smile crossed her face. She simply said "OK... Have it you're way..." And she released her magic. "Uh oh..." Cobalt muttered as he fell towards the ground again. He screamed as he fell past clouds, when he was near the ground he closed his eyes tightly. Suddenly a dark blue aura surrounded him and he peeked his eyes open. He was a few feet from the ground held up by Luna's magic. Both sisters flew up to him "That was too close tia! He almost broke his neck!". Celestia shrugged " I would have caught him... Eventually... Probably...Maybe..." She said with a smirk. "Gosh... He must have really angered thee..." Luna said as she stared at the pony, "Besides! He said some nasty things to me!" Celestia said with an angry snort. Luna gasped "He did?!" She said with suprise, then she looked at Cobalt and frowned. Cobalt just gave a nervous smile before Luna released her magic, face planting him into the ground.

"FUCK!" He yelled into the ground muffled as he slowly stood up and shook his head. "You two are the craziest ponies I've ever met!" He yelled as Celestia deadpanned while Luna face hoofed "We are the ONLY two ponies thee have met..." She corrected making Cobalt groan. Celestia cleared her throat, "We should probably return to the castle.." She said quickly as she noticed a crowd of ponies heading towards them, a few citizens decided to investigate the strange event up close. "Right!" Luna said as her horn started to glow and she teleported the three alicorns away. They appeared in the castle's inner courtyard. Cobalt was suprised, "They can teleport too? I think I'm starting to regret pissing them off a little... " he thought as his suprise faded. "Alright spit it out! What do you want with me? Why do I have to stay in the castle?" Cobalt demanded sternly.

The sisters glanced at each other in silence. Luna cleared her throat and started to talk. "Well first of all we hath not finished you're questioning..." She said sternly, "Also we must keep thee in the castle to prevent panic...". Cobalt frowned, " How the hell would I cause panic? All i did was run! " He blurted out with innocence in his voice. Celestia stamped her hoof down on the Marble floor, "Cobalt Storm! Silence yourself! we are TRYING to explain! " she said sternly, making him cringe," Uh.. Can you just call me storm... Please... " he whispered making Celestia sigh with annoyance. " STORM...The reason we want you to stay in the castle is, because there are so few alicorns in existence the citizens seeing one suddenly without explanation could cause panic..." Celestia explained. "To make things worse... As far as we know... Alicorns are strictly female... But thanks to thee that hath changed! " Luna added. Storm nodded with understanding, "I see now why you were quick to get me back here..." Storm said sadly. "Look... I'm sorry I caused you girls trouble... Its just... This is all very... Strange and new..." Storm said in apology making the Princesses smile warmly.

"Don't worry about it..." Luna said. As she waved her hoof, "Anyway... Does thee know how thee hath arrived here?" Luna asked curiously. Storm cringed as he said "Um... I'm sorry but... What's with the old English? Its hard to understand you sometimes..." He said carefully. Luna gasped, "Oh! We have... I mean... I have forgotten..." She said lowering her head. Celestia looked to her sister sadly, she honestly didn't mind her using old English but it made things difficult for other ponies sometimes. Storm just shrugged it off, " well anyway about your question... " he said with a serious face, Celestia and Luna's faces brightened in anticipation. "I have no clue how I got here or where I came from... I was hoping to ask you two the same thing!" Storm said as he rubbed his head and sweat dropped. Luna had a grim face and Celestia stepped up to Storm, "Do you remember anything at all?" She asked worriedly as Storm thought for a second. His face was blank as he said, "No...nothing... Just... My name.." He said sorrowfully as he sat on the ground. "I'm so sorry..." Luna said sadly as Storm just sat helplessly on the ground staring blankly at the floor.

Celestia walked over to storm, she looked him in the eye and put her hoof on his shoulder, "I only want to know one more thing from you..." She stated urgently. Storm took a step away with a raised eyebrow, despite her kindness, he was not comfortable being touched by her. "Why did you attempt to run?" Celestia asked staring into Storm's Blue eyes. He flinched slightly and furrowed his brow, he was caught off guard by the question. "Well... I usually like to keep to myself, so when I woke up in a royal castle I was worried that I attracted too much attention... " he answered rubbing his head. The sisters shared a look of concern as storm paused. "I see..." Celestia said looking down sorrowfully. "I...just...I just really hate being a burden... Or being around too many people..." Storm said with a sigh. Luna walked over to Storm, "Don't worry Storm... You won't be a burden to us... We are glad to have you're company" Luna said reassuringly as she nudged his side, making him yelp slightly and back away. He wasn't comfortable with the Princesses touching them for some reason. Luna noticed this but decided to bring it up another time.

After some silence Storm's face lit up and he smirked, "Alright! I answered your questions! Do you mind answering a few of mine?" He asked as the Princesses shook their heads Timidly. "So earlier you were talking about how there were only a few Alicorns... How many are there exactly?" Storm asked with a deep curiosity burning in his light blue eyes. The Princesses shared a look before Celestia answered," Well there is my sister and i of course, then there is princess Candace, Princess Twilight and finally... You..." She said with a hint of sorrow. Storm couldn't believe what he was hearing, there were only **5** in existence, and he just HAD to be the first guy... "Danm... that sucks..." he said out loud making Celestia and Luna nod in agreement slightly. He then looked to the girls flowing manes, a dumb smile coming onto his face, Celestia rolled her eyes, she knew what he was about to ask. "So...um... Why are you're hair physics broken?" Storm asked snickering slightly. "When an Alicorn achieves a certain level of magical power, you're hair represents it..." Luna explained. Storm furrowed his brow,"So if I got as strong as you girls... My Mane would flow just like yours? Storm asked curiously. " Theoretically... Yes... But you may not follow the same rules as us... So there is no way to know for sure.. " Celestia said with a shrug. Storm smiled and gave the girls a funny look, "Cool... so...which one of you is stronger?" He asked bluntly making both girls glance at each other in suprise.

Then with a confident smile both sisters pointed to themselves proudly, "I AM!". They both realized what just happened and turned to each other slowly with a frown.

" You know for a fact I'm stronger than you!" Celestia said harshly.

"Oh yeah? I pretty much beat you 1000 years ago!" Luna shot back.

"Yeah... but you DIDN'T beat me!" Celestia said with a sly smile.

"You cheated! You used the Elements of Harmony! And they were just conveniently hidden right next to where you fell!" Luna said with annoyance.

"So? You weren't even technically you! Nightmare moon doesn't count!" Celestia said smuggly, " And to top it all off I wasn't even fighting back anyway! " Celestia said angrily.

As the girls countiued to argue, Storm was standing in the middle of it with a deadpan expression, Nightmare moon? Elements of harmony? 1000 years ago? What kind of messed up things did they go through? Equestria is fucked up!" He thought as he began to get annoyed at the sisters raging argument.

Storm grumbled to himself and stomped his hoof on the ground," SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled in a voice rivaling Luna's royal canterlot voice. Both sisters froze and stared at storm, looking somewhat angry. "Come on girls... Your argueing like children! Despite how funny that was, its immature, and its pissing me off..." He said with slight grin. Both Princesses lowered their heads in shame. "We apolagi..." Celestia started before Storm interrupted, "Yeah just ... Forget it... I probably shouldn't have asked something like that anyways..." He said with a shrug. The Princesses just sat blankly, as Storm countiued his questions. "OK so this one has been KILLING me! What's with the cute BUTT tattoos?" He said with a sly smile making Celestia and Luna's faces turn into tomatoes, usually they could hide their true emotions easily if they wanted to thanks to a 1000 years of experience, but this time something made them slip up, luckily Storm didn't notice. "I know you guys said your the sun and moon Princesses but... Man!" He trailed off unsure of what to say next.

Celestia's composure returned and she sighed and covered her face "These marks are NOT tattoo's Storm...". Storm deadpanned, " Don't tell me you're birthmarks are detailed in multiple colors, and are shaped exactly like the sun and moon!". Luna sighed "No... These are called CUTIE MARKS!" She said with annoyance. Storm tilted his head slightly, "I just... Said that?.." He muttered in confusion. Celestia shook her head, "No no no! These are Cutie marks! They represent a ponies special talent, and you get one when you discover your talent as a filly!" Celestia explained pointing to Luna and her own cutie marks respectivly. Storm just stared blankly for a few moments, he suddenly started busting out laughing, making the girls frown slightly. "Wow besides magic this is the cheesiest shit I've heard all day! " He said as he rolled on the floor. Luna started to smirk, "So... You do realize... You have one too right?" She said smugly as Storm instantly stopped and shot upward. "I swear if its some lame crap like hearts I'm going to kill myself..." he muttered as he slowly turned to see his cutie mark, Luna's eyes widened when she realized that it changed.

Storm's Cutie mark was now a raging tornado with a black thunder bolt across it, on the side of the tornado were some sparkles. "How...did...your mark change?" Luna said stammering. "Well... I've seen it all now... Earth ponies can suddenly just transform into alicorns... they can also just change their cutie marks too... Just wonderful..." Celestia muttered with sarcasm and annoyance. "Hmm... Not bad..." Storm said as he stared at his Cutie mark. After a few moments of silence he looked at the sisters again," You said Cutie marks represent our talents right?", Celestia nodded slowly. "Well I have no idea what the hell mine is supposed to mean..." He said angrily, he then pointed at Celestia's flank, "How the hell is your talent the SUN?!" He asked in disbelief. "As we said before... I am the Princess of the sun, so I am responsible for raising and lowering it, and Luna does the same with the moon." Celestia explained. "BULLSHIT!" Storm blurted In disbelief making Celestia frown. " If you don't believe me you can watch me later and see for yourself! " Celestia said in an annoyed tone. Storm rolled his eyes, "Yeah SURE you will..." He said with a scoff, "If I had money to bet I would bankrupt this whole country with the amount you would have to pay me! " he said shaking his hoof at Celestia who just shook her head in disappointment.

A small rumbling sound came from Storm's stomach, " Crap...

I need to eat something... " he muttered. Luna and Celestia brightened up slightly, they were about to offer him a nice meal. "So... uh do you girls know anywhere I can get a job? I'm kinda broke right now so I guess I won't be eating anytime soon..." Storm asked with a light smile. The Princesses deadpanned and stared at Storm who sweat dropped "What?" He asked nervously. "You are our guest... You don't have to worry about a job right now!" Luna said angrily. Storm shook his head, "Naw I kinda hate being in dept...so I might I have to just leave and find something in the woods or something...". Celestia shook her head, "You cannot leave the castle Storm..." Luna reminded him making him groan. Storm snorted angrily, "I understand why I can't leave but honestly? There is no way I'm staying here forever..." He said sternly. Celestia nodded, "Yes...I'm working on that... In the meantime, I'll have a guard escort you to the dining room, my sister and I must decuss something..." She said glaring at Luna and she glared back knowingly. "Alright whatever... Just put it on my tap or something..." He said with a smile as he walked to a nearby guard who straightened up nervously. Storm was quite intimidating to other ponies being as tall and muscular as he was, he asked the guard for directions and walked off towards the dinning room.

When he was gone, the sisters looked at each other with seriousness, "Did thee notice it?" Luna asked quickly.

"Yes...based on what I've heard... He is from another world... He must be because of his lack of knowledge of this one..." Celestia said grimly.

"Yes but we don't think it is possible!" Luna said defiantly.

"It is..." Celestia muttered, making Luna raise her eyebrow.

"How?" Luna asked with curiosity and urgency.

"Have you wondered where Twilight sparkle was?" Celestia asked.

"Yes...we did not see her at the royal meeting..." Luna said as her curiosity increased, "Why? Did something happen to her?" Luna asked worriedly.

"No...its a long story, but Twilight IS in another dimension right now..." Celestia admitted.

Luna gasped in suprise, she stepped back slightly trying to comprehend this.

"As I said... Its a long story... But don't worry about her she is with Rainbow dash and some others that she befriended!" Celestia said reassuringly.

"We...trust you will tell us later?" Luna asked and Celestia nodded. "There was one other thing..." Luna said as she looked to the ground, "When he asked to leave and you told him you were working on it... What did you have in mind?" Luna asked curiously. Celestia nodded," Yes... I may have a spell that can hide his alicorn features... " Celestia said with slight uncertainty. "OK that sounds wonderful! Perhaps he will leave and make many friends! Perhaps we could let him live in ponyville... " Luna said with hope as Celestia nodded in agreement. "We should probably head to the dining room now..." Luna said a she turned to walk in the direction Storm went, after a moment her older sister followed, something was troubling her...

After a few hours of navigateing a maze of robots, sharp deadly ice crystas, freezing ice nozzles and other traps, the group finally made it to the surface. Sonic and the group walked around looking for an ideal location, he tossed a new shiny chaos emerald into the air and caught it with his hands, " Well... That's number 5!" Sonic said proudly. "Yup... Too bad I was almost frozen alive.." Tails muttered angrily, his tails still stung from the frost. "Well at least we can finally get our little... Showdown out of the way." Rainbow dash said happily. "Yes but we should probably practice fighting TOGETHER in our pairs for a bit before actually fighting..." Twilight said with a shake of her head. "Right..." Rainbow dash said in disappointment. She quickly flew up in front of Sonic, "We're gonna cream you two! Just you wait!" She said as she pointed a hoof In his face. Sonic pushed her hoof aside with annoyance, "psh... you won't even SEE us coming!" He shot back as they began to argue about who was going to win.

Twilight was standing alone slightly away from the group, she stared at the floor with worry across her face. Tails walked next to her, "Something wrong?" He asked with a smile as she weakly smiled back with a shake of her head, "No...its just... I'm worried about the situation Celestia had to... handle... She has been gone for a while... " she said worriedly. Tails suddenly looked up with fear in his eyes, "Uh...you have bigger things to worry about..." He said nervously. Twilight tilted her head slightly, "What do you mea..." She stopped when a large shadow slowly covered them both, she turned to see what Tails was looking at. Sonic and Rainbow stopped arguing and saw the shadow. "Looks like we've got company..." Sonic said as everyone go into a fighting stance...

Notes: sorry this took forever, but it took me a while to come up with a name for the new pony aswell as his personality traits, the big fight you guys are waiting for SHOULD be next chapter but don't be mad if it isn't... I have to come up with partner attacks for all the characters aswell as adding in the new moves they practiced off screen (you know what I mean).

Tell me what you thing of Cobalt storm! Is he an asshole? Or is he just a layed back badmouth? Tell me what you think please! Your reviews REALLY do keep me going... And as always... Thanks for reading!


	36. Chapter 35: a chaotic dinner

Chapter 35: a chaotic dinner

"Looks like one of Eggman's toys came out to play!" Sonic said with a smirk as a spherical robot levitated above them. The robot had an odd face represented by 3 circles, it also had 3 large cylinders sticking out to the sides of it. The robot made a buzzing sound as it powered up, the 3 cylinders on the sides started to glow and the ground started to rumble. "Uh oh... Watch out guys!" Twilight warned as the robot lifted a bunch of chunks of ice into the air. The robot levitated the chunks of ice around it, spinning them around itself to form an ice shield. Tails activated his arm cannon, as it folded out he took aim at the robot and fired a few cannon shots at it, his arm steady as he'd practiced controlling the cannon's recoil. The shots struck a few blocks of ice, instantly vaporizing them, but alas Tails's attempts were in vain because as soon as he had a clear shot at the robot it just grabbed more chunks out of the ground.

Twilight tried firing lasers at the robot but it had the same outcome, there was simply too much ice to strike it. Rainbow dash got fed up and with an angry snort she charged at the robot, before she could punch it, a block of ice struck her side, knocking her to the ground. Sonic tried to homing attack the robot, but each time he launched himself, the robot would just block his path with a thick piece of ice, knocking him backwards. "Our attacks aren't working! We have to get through that shield!" Rainbow dash yelled to the group as they tried to form a new plan. Suddenly the ice stopped spinning around the robot and the ice chunks flew high into the air. "Quick! Now is our chance!" Sonic yelled as he rushed the robot with a successful homing attack. Rainbow dash quickly shot up and tackled the machine causing it to spin out of control. When the machine stabilized itself one of the 3 anti gravity cylinders was completely smashed, it sparked with electricity as it powered down. With one cylinder now destroyed the robot struggled to control the ice chunks. It forced the remaining ice chunks t rain down on Sonic and Rainbow, but they swiftly avoided them. Tails decided it was time to end this, "let's try something new.." Tails muttered as he twisted the cannon, thus changing the firing mode. The cannon underwent a slight transformation as 4 prongs appeared on the barrel. At the top of the cannon, instead of a hologram there was now a small device projecting a red laser. Out of the front of the cannon a missile slid out, held up by the 4 prongs on the front, "Rockets...engaged..." A computerized voice said as he aimed the laser at the robot.

A small click was heard as the rocket blasted from Tails's cannon. It knocked him back slightly, triggering 4 ports to pop open on the side of the cannon, venting the exhaust from the rocket. It streaked through the air guided by laser toward the robot, Sonic and Rainbow dash noticed it and quickly jumped away as the rocket struck the robot in a large fiery explosion. It vaporized all nearby ice chunks as well as completely destroying the other two anti gravity cylinders, however the ice still absorbed most of the blast so the robot remained somewhat intact despite the large gapping hole in it sparking electricity and spewing parts. Now defenseless, the robot started to float away from the area in an attempt to escape. "Oh no you don't!" Twilight yelled as she halted the robot with her magic. She started to sweat as she struggled to contain the robot, machines seemed to have a resistance toward magic for some odd reason.

Twilight let out a yell as one more push of her magic caused the robot's body to cave in on itself. She crushed it down slowly with her magic until it's metal groaned in protest and finally exploded. Twilight's magical aura expanded with the explosion containing the deadly shrapnel. When it stopped nothing could be seen inside the magic bubble as it was full of thick black smoke. With a deep exhale Twilight released her magic freeing the smoke as it quickly dispersed into the air, some assorted parts fell from the bubble and pelted the ground sparking with electricity. "Well that's one way to finish a fight..." Sonic said nervously, making Twilight look up. Sonic and Tails were shaking slightly as they stared at the purple alicorn in horror. She didn't understand their fears at first but she quickly realized with an annoyed sigh, "Don't worry you two... I won't crush you with my magic..." She said with a roll of her eyes. Sonic and Tails released their breaths, sighing in relief as they calmed down, "Thanks... That would make our upcoming fight very... short..." Tails muttered, "Don't forget painful... And... Messy..." Sonic said as he cringed at the robot's remains making the group laugh. After a while they separated themselves into their chosen fighting pairs and started their final training activities.

slammed his computer console in anger as the live feed from his gravity defying robot lost signal. He growled to himself angrily as he realized something, they were getting stronger. He turned away from the console and walked over to his current project. Mecha Sonic was sitting in a large glass capsule with a few panels open as small robotic arms worked away on his robotic body, he was powered down. He watched his creation as it received it's vital upgrades, built in weapons systems, molecular regenerating alloy and not too mention The real Sonic's new enhancements. Eggman sent Mecha Sonic after the blue menace to obtain a new sample of his DNA, in this case it was Sonic's blood. Eggman noticed that Sonic went through a growth spurt recently and was a lot taller then what he was when he originally made metal sonic as well as gaining new abilities, more muscle mass and increasing his already insane top speeds. Originally, Instead of upgrading the obsolete Metal Sonic, he decided to just start from scratch due to a strange anomaly that his old creation suffered.

When Eggman made Metal Sonic he originally strived to make him as CLOSE as possible to the real sonic in all aspects... Including his emotions. Unfortunately while they mirrored Sonic's cocky attitude disturbingly well, they often just got in the way. Metal Sonic was vulnerable from the real Sonic's jokes as they angered him and made him do stupid reckless things. Metal Sonic even showed signs of valuing life, Metal hesitated to terminate even the smallest woodland creatures but more importantly he refrained from destroying Tails on one occasion. He even failed to kill Sonic at his one moment of weakness, the ONLY reason Mecha didn't just slit the four friend's throats this time around was because Eggman ORDERED him not to. These factors ruined Metal Sonic's effectivness in battle, thus making him lose to the real Sonic time and time again. Eggman naturally tried to remove the emotions clouding him from Metal's programming, but this is where things got strange. Even though he removed Metal's emotions from the code, he still displayed them, it was as if the emotions stuck with him and gave him soul... It was as if the robot was ALIVE. Eggman however, refused to believe this and just decided to shut him down. Fortunately metal could still be shut off like a normal robot so that's what he did, but something ELSE strange occurred. A few hours after his initial shutdown, Metal Sonic would strangely "reboot" himself and get up again, walking around as if he was never shut off. After this happened a few times Eggman resorted to removing Metal's power source, shuting him down for good. Although Eggman swore he saw Metal's eyes flicker even with his power removed, the problems ceased.

Since then Eggman just had Metal Sonic in one of his old storage containers, he planned to keep him despite his flaws because metal sonic was STILL one of his greatest scientific achievements so far, besides... He could come in handy. An evil grin crossed the old man's face as he watched as Mecha Sonic received his upgrades. Thanks to Sonic's DNA, Mecha Sonic was now even stronger and could utilize the homing attack. Unfortunately for both of them they did not know that Sonic and his friends were training hard to avoid a repeat of their previous crippling loss. Eggman furrowed his brow, Sonic and his friends were collecting chaos emeralds and getting closer to the death egg's launch site. He'd worked hard in extracting all the petroleum from the vast ocean of oil and he would HATE to see it all go to waste...

After somehow getting lost for a few minutes and frightening a few low level guards with his imposing body, Cobalt Storm finally made it to the royal dinning room of the castle. He let out an impressed whistle as he looked around, the large beautiful windows were draped with beautiful colorful designs, there was a large long table set up that looked like it could seat 50 ponies, with fancy plates and silverware as well as a huge diamond chandelier, dangling high above it all. "This room is a BIT much but... I could get used to this..." He whispered to himself as he sat in one of the beautifully crafted chairs, he sunk into it as he let out a relaxed sigh. He waited a few minutes, tapping his hoof on the table impatiently he stared at his reflection in the shiny plate, he may be used to it now but something about his body still bothered him. When the Solar and Lunar Princesses finally arrived in the room, they sat in the two large chairs at the end of the table. "Yup...I figured those were their chairs... I was totally going to sit there to piss them off but...then they might let me starve..." He thought as Celestia motioned to Storm to move to a closer chair, he was on the far end on the large table.

He quickly got up and sat 2 chairs away from the Princesses with a nervous smile, not to close and not to far... "Yeah...this room is nice and all Princesses, but can we eat in a smaller room next time? This one makes me feel too important... " Storm said while pointing to the high ceilings and the fancy plates. "Its not so bad once you get used to it, but if it makes you uncomfortable you can eat elsewhere when you get you're food..." Celestia said with a sad sigh, she honestly despised eating in the Royal dinning room and would often lay on a chair on her Room's balcony. "Thanks but I'll stay for now..." Storm said as he scooted his chair Forward. "So... Whats for dinner?" He asked curiously. Luna rubbed her muzzle, " Well this IS the royal castle, so we pretty much have anything you can think of..." Luna said as she contemplated what she was going to eat herself, " But there should be a menu under the plates". Celestia rang a small bell and after a few moments a fancy waitress pony walked into the room. As she walked over, Storm noticed something HUGE. The only girl ponies he'd seen so far were Luna and Celestia so he'd assumed that all girl ponies were just as beautiful, tall and slender. But after seeing the average female pony up close it made him realize how special Celestia and Luna truly were, they were like Goddesses.

He stared blankly at the three mares, as The sisters told the waitress what they wanted. "Storm? Are you well?" Luna asked worriedly as Storm snapped from his thoughts, he realized the waitress had been standing in front of him for a while waiting for his order with annoyance on her face. "Oh..uh yeah..." He said as he stared at a menu on the table. He recognized few things on it like salads and pancakes, but he ordered the hay burger and hay fries because they just seemed normal to him. The waitress nodded and quickly left the room, an angry chef could be heard barking orders to the kitchen staff. Storm sat nervously staring at his hoofs tapping them on the table not saying a word as the Princesses talked among themselves about something. After a while they got quiet and looked over to Storm. They watched as he fumbled curiously with the silverware, attempting to pick it up with his hoofs.

Celestia shook her head, "Why don't you just use your magic?" She asked as Storm deadpanned, "I...don't... Know...how..." He said dryly. Celestia lowered her head slightly, "Right... we should probably find time to properly teach you..." She said as Luna used her magic to move Storm's silverware in the middle of them. "But for now here is an easy task... Just concentrate on lifting this fork" Luna said as she pointed to the fork she moved. "OK I'll give it a go.." Storm said as he stared at the fork. After a few moments of concentration, a shakey black Aura appeared over The fork as it slowly lifted into the air. "Hell yeah! I got it!" Storm said excitedly, Celestia quickly blurted "You must CONCENTRATE or else..." She was interuppted by a loud "THOINK!". The sisters looked up to the ceiling with disdain to see the fork sticking out of it like a dagger. "Sorry... I guess I used too much power..." Storm muttered with a shrug making the sisters face hoof.

The waitress eventually brought everyone their meals, Celestia unsurprisingly ordered a chocolate cake, while Luna ordered a vanilla cake along with a hay sandwich. Storm got his burger and fries and attempted to pick it up with his hoofs which ended badly. Luna looked up from her food and sighed. She walked over to storm who was busy trying to figure out how to pick up his sandwich without dropping it. "Does thee require our assistance?" Luna asked warmly, making Storm jump in suprise. "Wait what do you mean?" He asked suspiciously. "I mean do you want me to use my magic?" She asked sincerely. Storm was about to say yes when an image of him being spoonfed like a baby by Luna appeared in his head. He quickly shook his head "Thanks for the offer but... I got this!" He said proudly as he lifted the sandwich with his magic. Luna just shrugged and walked back to her seat and continued to eat.

Storm took a few bites out of his burger and moaned in delight, the food here was AMAZING! He looked over to Luna who was eating her food calmly, then over to Celestia who was doing something weird. Celestia was eating her chocolate cake slowly, pationatly and sensually as she savored every bite with a moan. It looked like the cake's rich flavor was having sex with her mouth and she was deeply enjoying it. Seeing Celestia like this made Storm feel odd...very ODD, as his face turned red. He didn't know how to describe the feeling but it quickly faded when Celestia realized with embarrassment that Storm was watching and she quickly went back to eating the cake in a civilized manner. "That was weirdly... Interesting..." Storm thought to himself as he continued to eat.

After a while a conversation started up as the trio of alicorns ate. "So you girls are really over 1000?" Storm asked in disbelief. "Yes... Plus a few Thousand years or so..." Luna said casually. "How the fuck is that possible!?" He asked with a frown. Celestia's face turned grim, "We alicorns... Share a horrible curse..." She said as she stared at her plate sorrowfully. Storms ears shot up," What curse? Im not about to die over some bullshit am I? " he asked nervously as Celestia shook her head. "No... You see... Alicorns are the strongest of the 3 pony races... Having earth pony strength, Pegasus flight and unicorn magic... But we have one other trait... Alicorns are IMMORTAL!" Celestia said, the word immortal stung her tounge like deadly venom. Storm perked up, "How the hell is that a curse? I get to be a badass forever! Being immortal is awesome..." He said happily as he layed back in his chair. The Princesses said nothing, they stopped eating and they both stared blankly at their plates. Storm suddenly realized with guilt why it was a "curse". His face turned grim, "I'm sorry... I didn't realize..." He said with a weak expression. After a long sigh he spoke up, "Well it looks like we will be hanging out for a LONG time... I guess we have to get along and play nice..." Storm said with a hint of sarcasm, this made Celestia shudder and Luna smile. Then Storm looked up,"Actually... Im not sure about that... I keep pissing ponies off..." he admitted as he leaned forward in his chair. Celestia let out a small laugh of slight agreement. She lifted another slice of cake and she was about to eat it, but suddenly the cake was quickly snatched out of her magic by an invisible force.

It moved away from her and moved up slightly, then out of thin air Discord appeared in all his crazy glory with a mischievous smile on his face clutching the cake in his hands. "Greetings everypony!" He said happily. "Thanks for the cake Celestia!" Discord said as he took a bite out of her cake. Celestia put her hoofs over her face in frustration and shook her head in annoyance.

Storm's eyes were wide with confusion and slight fear as he saw the tall figure standing next to Celestia, it was hard for Storm to describe... It was a pony... deer, dragon, bear, eagle... Or something... "Who the FUCK are you?" Storm yelled with a shakey hoof pointed at the silly draconequus. Celestia sighed with annoyance," That would be DISCORD... " she said dryly making Discord laugh. "Awww... You don't look happy to see me Celestia! What's wrong?" He asked with sarcasm. Storm gave Luna a worried look, "What the Fuck am I looking at Luna?" Storm whispered loudly. Suddenly before she could answer, Discord appeared in the seat next to Storm, he casually drapped his arm around him. "Hey what the..." Storm said before discord shushed him and pointed to the wall. On the wall in large sparkling Rainbow letters were the words "Spirit of disharmony". Storm quickly stood up out of his seat," Does anypony see this shit? Or am I just High as Fuck?" Storm yelled in outrage. He quickly turned to Discord with a frown, "HOW?!" He demanded. Discord said nothing, he just put his mismatched hands together then quickly spread them apart, in the middle of his hands was the word "magic!" In silver sparkly letters and a Rainbow behind it.

Storm calmed slightly and sat back in his seat," OK... Does somepony mind explaining this shit?" Storm said with annoyance as he glared at the Princesses. Before anyone said anything Discord appeared in the middle of the Princesses he put his arms on their shoulders, "So who is this newpony girls? Did a young lucky stallion finally catch your eyes?" Storm had a flat expression as he slowly raised His hoof to his face, "For fucks sake..." He muttered to himself making the Princesses giggle. When she realized what Discord was implying Celestia's expression did a Complete 180 as she frowned at the chaotic spirit. "Discord! Knock it off! He is JUST a friend..." She said as she pushed away from him. Discord frowned in disappointment as he took another bite of the cake he took from Celestia. "A long time ago Discord ruled over equestria..." Luna said pointing her hoof at Discord who nodded, "That I did..." He admitted. "Really? I find that hard to believe..." Storm Said. "What?! You don't believe I could rule?" Discord asked in outrage, he snapped his fingers and a royal crown appeared on top of his head, it looked oddly similar to Celestia's crown.

Celestia quickly felt the top of her head, "Hey give that BACK!" She yelled angrily as she quickly jumped out of her chair and began to chase Discord around the room. Storm was laughing his ass off and even Luna was giggling a little bit. Luna motioned to Storm, she wanted him to come closer so she could finish her story. He nodded and moved to the seat next to her. "As we were saying... Discord used to rule equestria before my sister and I...". Storm nodded and Luna continued. "Unfortunately things under his rule were very... Chaotic and miserable, he is the spirit of disharmony after all." Luna said as she Glanced at Discord laughing hysterically and running from Celestia, who was quickly catching up to him. "Yeah the guy seems kinda nuts..." Storm said with a nod. "My sister and I discovered six powerful mystical stones called the elements of harmony". Just then Celestia pinned discord to the table with a loud "THUD". Celestia was sweating a bit as she yelled at the draconequus," Return my crown to me at once!" she commanded as Discord held it out to her with a nervous smile and she snatched it from his claws. With a loud huff Celestia put her crown back atop her head and returned to her seat grumpily.

Luna and Storm stared blankly at her as she glared at them angrily, "What?" She asked sternly, making Luna look away and Storm just snickered. Celestia sighed loudly as she decided to finish her cake. Discord finally settled and sat at the seat across from Storm, Luna finished her story. "We used the elements of harmony to imprison Discord in stone.." She said making discord sigh loudly, "Not THIS boring story again! Things weren't THAT messed up ya know..." He said with annoyance. Celestia shook her head, "If giving a pony 3 heads and 5 tails isn't messed up I don't know what is!" She muttered, Discord just smiled nervously. "Recently he escaped his stone prison and after some effort he has since been reformed!" Luna said happily as she finished. Celestia held her hoofs up like quotes, "Reformed" she said with sarcasm making discord scoff, "Oh come on! I AM reformed! The castle would be upside down otherwise... And taking your crown was just abit of fun! We all know you need the exercise anyways, she is getting kinda thick around the flank if ya know what I mean..." Discord said with a wink. Celestia frowned and quickly yelled, " MOVING ON!".

Storm rubbed his head, "Man so you guys were just the perfect team! Taking down armies and tyrants together..." He said with a smirk. "No not always..." Discord said with a smile. Storm looked to Discord with curiosity as the spirit elaborated, "Well about 1000 years ago Luna got really jealous of Celestia...". Storm scoffed, " And? Sibling rivalry is completely normal!" He said waving his hoof. "Yes but in this case it turned Luna into Nightmare moon!" Discord said wiggling his fingers like he was telling children a horror story. "Nightmare moon? They were talking about that earlier..." Storm muttered. After some silence Storm leaned forward in his chair, "Well...it couldn't have been THAT bad..." he said with a shrug. Discord, Celestia and Luna looked at each other, glancing knowingly. "If you say so... Luna show him!" Discord said with a smirk.

Storm rolled his eyes as Luna stood up and walked next to him. Her horn started to glow and Storm just let out an uninterested yawn and tapped the table with his hoof. " Sorry In advance... " Luna whispered to Storm who still didn't believe them. Suddenly Luna transformed into Nightmare moon, she stretched as tall as Celestia and her crown was now a helmet, her royal footwear was also extended and spikey, her mane and Tail were less curvey and had a lot more ripples in them then usual, they were now more like dark clouds of mist now. Her eyes were different too, her pupils were now thin reptile like slits. An evil smile crossed her face revealing fangs. Luna's smile turned to suprise when she saw Storm sitting there pretending to sleep on the table. "STORM!" She yelled in a dark evil tone. Storm fake yawned and stood and stretched, "Huh what? Oh you transformed already? Cool I guess..." He said sarcastically.

Luna teleported in front of Storm, still desguised as Nightmare moon. "Are you AFRAID?" She asked menacingly as she tried her best to stare fear into his eyes. Storm just glanced at her casually and yawned. Luna started to laugh as she transformed back to normal, her dark evil laughter transitioned to sweet innocence as she did. " Yeah...i dont see the big deal here still... You were really afraid of her Celestia?" Storm said as he and Luna returned to their seats. "Oh ok... Destroyed over half of the castle... threatened to take over the throne... Wanted night to last forever... she even almost killed me... AND above all else she was STILL my little sister! So yeah... no big deal..." Celestia said sarcastically as she glared at the brown alicorn in anger. Storm sat for a second, "Fair enough..." He said with a slight look of defeat. He leaned back in his chair, "What the hell were you jelly about anyways? He asked curiously with a smirk. "Well during the Celestia's day, everypony frolics about happily, but everyone shunned MY night! I would also never get to interact with my subjects, because of my sleep interfering... " Luna explained. "Wait why are you even awake right now?" Storm asked curiously. "Well I had to go to a political meeting earlier... And they don't really host those at night time when I'm usually awake..." She said slightly sad. "But every once in a while I'll just stay up so I can mingle with everypony..." Luna added as Storm sat quietly.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense..." Storm finally said, nodding with understanding. He was about to say something else when he felt a presence behind him, he turned slowly to see Discord with an inspector's hat and a large magnifying glass. "Hey man! Personal space!" Storm said with annoyance as Discord ignored him and teleported next to Celestia. "Even for me this is really odd... A male alicorn? I thought this was...", " Impossible? " Celestia finished his sentence. "Yes we thought the same thing..." Luna said as everyone stared at Storm, which made him uncomfortable. Discord teleported back behind Storm and stared curiously again, "Where did you mares find this young stallion?" Discord asked looking back to the Princesses. "We discovered him in the woods while walking back to canterlot... He came from a strange glowing green orb." Luna explained.

"And this all happened a few hours ago?" Discord asked, his curiosity and worry increasing. "Yes...why do you ask?" Luna said as she raised her brow suspiciously. Discord smiled nervously and his eyes darted around the room, "Well...I WAS kinda... Screwing around in other...dimensions... Around the time you were coming back...". The Princesses eyes widened, " You WHAT!?" Celestia blurted out. "Yeah...this might kinda, maybe, sorta be MY fault...I've visited so many that i don't even remember them..." Discord admitted with a sweat drop. He poked his hands together nervously as he observed everyponies expression, all the alicorns deadpanned. Celestia face hoofed, "Great... So you possess the power to make EARTH PONIES, alicorns now..." She said with sarcasm as she sank into her seat. Discord quickly shook his head, " I may or may not have caused his strange arrival, BUT i had no part in his transformation into an alicorn!" he assured quickly. Storm sighed and rubbed his head, "So I guess that part is still a mystery... " Storm said with disappointment.

Storm looked back to his food, the conversations made him forget it. He tried using his magic to move his plate to him but it just fizzled out. "Concentrate Storm!" Celestia reminded as Storm frowned and tried again, "OK mother..." He muttered to himself. The plate with the hay fries slowly slid across the table toward him, surrounded by a black magic aura. Storm frowned impatiently and tried using a tiny bit of extra force, unfortunately because he was a magic novice, the plate bolted across the room, tossing the remains of his sandwich right into Celestia's face with a loud splat. Storm smiled nervously as the sandwich's contents slowly slid down the solar Princess's face. "Uh...my bad?" He said as the lettuce revealed a blank expression and a twitching eye. "I like this pony already..." Discord said with a chuckle as the Princess tried her hardest to calmly wipe the mess away. Luna cringed," We must REALLY work on your magic Storm..." She said, "Thats an understatement!" Celestia muttered angrily. The group sat silently for a while before Discord clapped his hands together, "Welp! I'm bored so...see ya!" He said with a grin before disappearing. Storm gave the Princesses an annoyed look, "That guy is completely fucking NUTS!" Storm muttered. Luna shrugged, "He kind of grows on you..." She said with a smile, "Speak for yourself sister..." Celestia muttered as she folded her front hoofs. "Oh come now Tia! Don't be that way..." Luna said shaking her head in disappointment. Storm got a stupid smile on his face, "Yeah sunshine! Brighten up a little!" He said snickering slightly.

Luna face hoofed while Celestia glared daggers at Storm, who seemed unaffected because he still smiled confidentiality. Celestia sighed and stood out of her chair, she slowly began to walk to the door, "I'm going to Lower the sun, and go to bed... Have a good night sister..." She said dryly as she left without another word leaving Cobalt Storm alone with the Princess of the night.

"What's HER problem?" Storm muttered, Luna looked over to the young alicorn, "My sister is... Complicated... " she said, choosing her words carefully. " It would be wise to be nicer to her...".

Storm scoffed, "Psh... why should i? Besides she hates my guts anyways...".

Luna smiled, "I wouldn't be so sure Storm...", Storm just rolled his eyes and sat silently.

"But im an ASSHOLE!" He shot back.

Luna giggled, "That may be true... BUT i sense a fair amount of good in you... With time you could improve..." She said with confidence.

Storm just sat blankly, unsure of what to say. Luna quickly got out of her chair," You wished to see Celestia lower the sun right?" She said with a smirk. Storm stood up slowly and raised his brow, "Yeah but...", "Then come quickly!" Luna said excitedly as she quickly dragged the confused stallion out of the room. After a quick jog to the castle's courtyard the two alicorns ran to the center of it. Storm looked around, "Um... I don't see her Luna..." He muttered. Luna quickly pointed a hoof at a large tower where Celestia's private quarters was. "I still don't see...oh..." Storm said as Celestia stepped onto a large balcony overlooking a good amount of the castle. She looked quite tired but she nevertheless stood for the task. She closed her eyes and stood for a few moments in silence. Storm frowned, " See! She's not doing shit! She's just standing...", " Silence! " Luna interrupted as she pointed back to Celestia, "Just WATCH..." She said as they both looked to the Sun Princess.

Celestia's eyes finally opened, but this time they were glowing white. Her horn glowed in a brilliant Golden color (in the last chapter I got the color wrong... Sorry for inconsistency!) And suddenly a magic wave of gold came from her horn and radiated across the castle, Luna and Storm felt it's warmth as it passed them, but something odd happned. The golden wave lingered on Storm and surrounded his body in a golden aura. He himself didn't notice because he was watching in amazement as Celestia lowered the Sun, but Luna sure noticed. She almost gasped when Storm's expression suddenly went blank and his eyes glowed white like Celestia's even his horn was glowing golden. Fourtunaly this only lasted a moment because when the sun was finally set, the gold glow faded and his eyes returned to normal. Storm turned to Luna, Her eyes were wide and her jaw was gaping at him. Storm tilted his head slightly "Uh... What are you staring at ?" He asked curiously as if nothing happened. Luna closed her mouth and quickly looked away, shaking her head. Storm just shrugged it off, "Anyways... That was amazing! She literally MOVED THE FUCKING SUN!" Storm blurted excitedly. "Luna's composure returned, "We told you!" She said with a smug grin. She then turned back to Celestia, she was breathing heavily and looked exhausted but Luna didn't notice from her angle, for some reason moving the sun was considerably harder then usual today... Was she getting weaker? Or was she just really that tired?

Celestia shook her head, racking her brain trying to figure out the reason. Eventually she chalked it up to her just being exhausted. She was about to turn and walk back into her room when her sister called out to Her down in the royal courtyard, Celestia looked to see her little sister waving happily at her. She smiled and waved back warmly until she made eye contact with Storm. She slowly frowned and quickly walked back into her room.

Storm frowned at Luna after Celestia left, "SEE! I told you! She hates my guts!" He said pointing his hoof at the balcony. Luna sighed, "It seems she does... I'm sure she'll come around... eventually... " she said with a grin. Storm just rolled his eyes as he stared into the dark sky. He looked around the sky in confusion, "Uh... Where the hell is the moon?" he asked pointing into the sky. Luna smiled confidentiality, " It appears to be MY turn..." She said a confident smirk crossed her face. She slowly closed her eyes. Storm looked to her in amazement as she quickly opened her eyes, they glowed white and her horn glowed dark blue. A dark blue pulse of magic radiated out, much like Celestia's except Luna's felt cold. Luna struggled as the moon slowly popped into view. The magic pulse engulfed Storm once again and his eyes glowed white but this time his horn glowed dark blue...**just like Luna's**.

After about a minute of hard effort The moon was finally in the right position in the beautiful night sky. Luna finally stopped to catch her breath, "Well THAT was way harder then usual..." Luna thought as she quickly glanced at Storm, "There it it again!" She whispered as she caught him while he was still in this strange trance. A few moments later his eyes and horn stopped glowing again, "Why do you keep staring at me?" He asked urgently, Luna realized she was again and quickly looked away, "Tis nothing... We just wanted to see your reaction..." She said nervously. Storm stepped back, "My reaction? That was fucking amazing! You two just earned some respect from me!" He said happily. Luna smiled warmly, "Thanks!". Luna wiped sweat from her brow, "Well it's been a long day... You should get some sleep...". Storm blinked a few times, "Me? What about you? You look exhausted! " he said with concern. Luna turned away, " I cannot sleep now... That would ruin my sleep cycle!" She said sternly. Storm facehoofed as he remembered, Luna was essentially nocturnal.

"OK then... Where am I gonna sleep?" Storm asked with a yawn. Luna smiled , "Come with me, I shall take you to your room...". Storm nodded and the alicorns left the courtyard. After about two minutes of walking and talking casually, they finally arrived on the VIP guest hall (which wasn't too far from Celestia's room). Luna used her magic to open one of the guest room doors, she urged Storm in," Thanks Luna I really appreciate... " Storm stopped when he saw what was on the bed. It looked like a large overgrown lizard, and it was drooling all over the bed. Storm just stared at it awkwardly, "What's thy problem?" Luna asked curiously as she stuck her head through the doorway and her face filled with suprise. "What is spike doing here?" She muttered as she trotted into the room. "What's that freaky lizard thing!?" Storm asked pointing to spike with worry. Luna began to push Storm out of the room," Don't fret! the DRAGON won't bother us, you will just stay in the next room...". Storm stuck his head back into the room quickly, "Holy shit! THAT'S a dragon? " he said in suprise before being viciously tugged.

"Man this mare is kinda strong!" Storm thought as Luna forcefully dragged him out of the room. "Alright I'm certain THIS room is vacant!" Luna said as she pointed at the room across from it. She opened the door with her magic and stood by it. "I wish you a good night Storm. Please enter quickly for I must get some (YAWN) _coffee_..." Luna said with a weak smile. Storm walked in with a grin, "Thanks! Good luck staying up!" He said happily. Luna shut the door halfway," I shall see you tomorrow night perhaps... " she said with a slight shimmer in her eyes as she gently shut the door. Storm layed on the large bed and sat on his back. He gazed out the window at the beautiful night sky, specifically at the moon, something about it was... Calling out to him... With a smile on his face he slowly nodded off to sleep.

Luna was now standing alone in the hallway, she slowly walked to the royal Kitchen as she pondered the days events, "I wonder why he reacted to our spells like that..." Luna wondered as she remembered Storm's white eyes and his horn glowing the same color as hers. Every passing hour that stallion got more and more interesting, " It seems he may also be from another dimension! Because of Discord's silly games..." She thought as she quickly turned around to walk toward Celestia's chambers, " I wonder if Tia is awake still... I would like to speak to her about this..." Luna thought as she approached her sister's door...

After a hard day of partner training, it was now finally night time. The group promised themselves that they would FINALLY get this showdown over with. while Tails and Twilight were beginning to wonder why they were training so hard for such a simple show of strength, the rivalry between Sonic and Rainbow Dash fueled their training like gasoline to the fire, a fire that burned in their eyes and Tails could have sworn that there was a spark of lightning when the two's eyes met.

The pairs went over strategy briefly before they planned to rest. "I think that Twilight is honestly going to be our biggest problem. She can disable us with her magic with little effort... I say we go after HER first dude..." Sonic said as he glanced over to the ponies a few feet away. "Yeah I agree, but that laser of hers has proved really dangerous... I think I should go after her first, I'm pretty sure my shield can deflect them.." Tails said with a rub of his chin.

Tails looked over to Rainbow dash and furrowed his brow," While im sure its possible Twilight could reck us if we're not carful, we shouldn't forget about Rainbow Dash! I saw her doing some strange stuff with the clouds..." Tails mentioned with uncertainty. A sly grin crossed Sonic's face as he closed his eyes," Don't worry about Rainbow... I'll handle her... You just worry about Twilight first... " he said confidentiality making Tails shrug. Tails stood up and stretched with a yawn, "Alright Sonic I think we covered everything... I'm going to bed now.. We have a big day tomorrow." Sonic stood up and nodded, the boys exchanged goodnights and separated to sleep.

The ponies glared at the boys as they rested in their spots, Sonic just chose to lay against a wall while Tails slept in a sleeping bag that he fabricated. "So what do you think Twilight?" Rainbow said looking at the purple mare seriously. " What do I think? Well... " Twilight said as she Glanced at Tails, "I think that we should focus on Tails first, those Gadgets on his wrists worry me, especially after that DEMONSTRATION!" Twilight said with a shudder, remembering Tails firing the cannon at rock targets and completely OBLITERATING them. Rainbow dash Smiled confidentiality ," Heh... I'll smash those things just like last time!" She said as she Slammed her front hoofs together. Twilight rolled her eyes and continued her assessment as she glanced at Sonic," I can protect both you and me with my magic barriers, but I'm worried Sonic will get around them, this time the Floor isn't slippery so he may catch me before I can react... And THAT means my spells could be interrupted!" She said worriedly. Rainbow dash just laughed at that statement, " Oh he won't be catching ANYONE off guard... I'll make sure of that..." she said confidentiality as her wings Twitched, a fire burning in her eyes. Twilight just giggled and nudged Rainbow dash, "Whatever you say... Anyways we should get some sleep... " Twilight said with a yawn. Rainbow dash Yawned, "Yeah.. We should... " she said tiredly as the ponies exchanged goodnights. Tomorrow was a big day for the fighters, a grand test of Strength awaits them...

Notes: aaaaaaand once again I break my personal record for words over 7000... I'm proud of myself.. Sorry for everyone itching for the team battle but I wanted to address a few things that I didn't in the last few chapters AND I also wanted to to keep the whole fight in it's own chapter. So next Chapter will DEFINITELY be the fight and nothing but the fight! (Besides a paragraph or two... Maybe) I PROMISE!

"No... You have to pinky Promise!"

What?

"Pinkey promise me right now!"

What are you doing in my notes Pinky Pie?

"I dunno..."

(Facepalm)

"So solid poison! I can't wait for Storm to finally meet me and my friends!"

Shhhhh! Stop spoiling my story!

"They all knew it was going to happen eventually..."

Discord? You're here too? For fucks sake...

"I was beginning to worry you weren't going to include me in this little adventure..."

"Yeah me too!"

Get out of my room...

"But I didn't bake the fourth wall party cake yet!"

...

Anyways... I hope you like the story so far! I noticed I made a few fatal errors such as Celestia's magic color and the order of the zones (they SHOULD be at the flying battery zone...) But hopefully it shouldn't matter too much! I also have a question

Which out of these four ponies should Storm eventually meet first (they will sorta act as his guide through ponyville) ?

Apple jack

Rarity

Fluttershy

Pinky pie

Or should spike just be his guide? Or maybe a combination... I was leaning towards spike taking Storm to ponyville and maybe both him and Rarity give him a tour (perhaps Rarity could give Storm some insight at being a proper gentelcolt... Ya know.. So he can stop pissing Celestia off...)

"Oh oh oh! Pick me!"

"How come I'm not an option?"

SHUT UP!

Oh one last thing... I actually had this done like 2 days ago but I wasn't able to do corrections to it, (basically I read through, fix things, change dialogue and add fluff) because of the family being annoying and homework...

"No you didn't..."

Shut the FUCK up Discord!

...

Thanks for reading!


	37. Chapter 36 Team Sonic vs Team Rainbow

Chapter 36: Team Sonic vs Team Rainbow

Sonic tightened his gloves and checked his shoes, then he began to do a few leg stretches, he put Tail's communicator aside along with the others to avoid damaging them in the coming fight. Tails took a deep breath, he did a motion with his hands causing his arm cannon to deploy and power on. He'd removed the robotic voice so nobody could tell what fire mode he was using, instead a simple touch led was added to the rear for control, so that ment no more twisting. He powered up his shield watch, it's center crystal replaced by a strange metallic revolving circular device. A few feet across from them, the ponies were doing similar preparation. Twilight was powering up her magic, it's purple essence swirled violently around her, and as she powered up her eyes glowed white. Rainbow dash stretched her wings anticipation. She had what appeared to be a cloud wrapped around her torso tightly. As to why she had this new accessory, it would be revealed later.

Sonic stood up from his leg stretches and glanced at Tails. Tails nodded in return knowingly and the boys looked at the ponies. The ponies were glaring back at them nodding in silent agreement, they were about to begin.

They all got into ready stances, wearing confident smirks, "Heh... Try not to vaporize us, ok Twilight?" Sonic said jokingly. "Oh? well you should watch your buddy then... I saw what thing thing can do!" Twilight retorted and she pointed to Tail's arm cannon. Tails sighed, "Right..." He muttered as he lowered the cannons power some. Tails looked up from his screen with a smirk, " I hope you don't plan to throw us around like ragdolls's..." Tails said as he remembered sonic getting tossed like a sack of potatoes. Twilight giggled, "Yeah...it does seem abit unfair..." She admitted as she looked down, "OK that's a reasonable request... ". She looked up again with a confident smile," I won't even NEED to use that spell Anyways!". Sonic smirked, "Challenge accepted!" He yelled as everyone got into fighting stances.

They stared at each other in silence, thier eyes were locked onto each other in an attempt to see who would make the first move. Sonic twitched slightly but stayed in place, making the ponies narrow their eyes at him. After a few more silent empty moments, Rainbow dash became impatient and snorted angrily, rushing high into the air. Sonic stepped backwards a few feet and watched the pony carefully as she arced downward toward them, TOWARD TAILS. He nelt down then launched himself into the air, he quickly spun his body in midair making him launch forward to intercept the Pegasus. Rainbow dash was rearing back to punch Tails but was interrupted by a swift kick in her face from Sonic, knocking her to the ground. Meanwhile, Tails ran straight at Twilight, firing yellow energy balls from his cannon. Twilight quickly brought up her magic shield and blocked the bolts, but even so Tails kept firing hoping to wear here down.

Rainbow dash slowly stood up from the crumpled ground beneath her to see Sonic running right at her. She rushed into the air swiftly, "oh you want some blue boy?" She taunted making Sonic frown, "You're ON!" He yelled as he jumped into the air. Before Sonic could do anything Rainbow dash gave him a quick jab to the face making him fly backwards onto the ground. Rainbow quickly revved up a spindash and slammed into Sonic before he could stand knocking him down again with a grunt of pain. Rainbow dash did a motion with her neck and the cloud wrapped around her unfolded. She separated the cloud into two half's and she "held" each in her forehoofs. Sonic raised his eyebrow curiously but kept his guard up. Rainbow dash saw Sonic's curious glance and smirked. She started to rub the clouds together as quickly as she could, creating a bunch of sparks and turned the clouds gray. "Well this is...new..." Sonic muttered to himself as he kept watching. The clouds in her hoofs sparked violently, and a large bolt of lightning arced straight at the hedgehog without warning. Sonic only had time to gasp before he was struck with the lightning, making him spaz out uncontrollably on the floor.

Rainbow dash flew up to the twitching hedgehog with a smirk," Sorry spikes! That must have been really SHOCKING to you but I have a fight to win..." She said as she did a quick wave to Sonic and quickly flew off toward Tails and Twilight, who were locked in combat. Sonic gritted his teeth as the electricity restricted his Nervous system from working. "Tails..." He thought as the rainbow mare flew at the fox.

Tails was firing everything he had into Twilight's shields. It seemed hopeless but the fox did notice Twilight beginning to sweat. Unfortunately he couldn't keep this up forever. The barrel of his cannon was red hot from constant fire. The cannon's vents opened and the cannon shut down to cool off, on the plus side Tails's arm wouldn't be melted off, but the bad thing was he wouldn't be able to use it for some time. He pressed the button to fold the cannon up into its compact wristwatch form until he could use it again later. Twilight glared at the fox with a smug grin, " Oh no..." She teased with a giggle. "Looks like your gadgets out of juice!".

Tails sighed," Not quite... But this is FAR from over... " the fox said with a frown. Suddenly Tails noticed Twilight's eyes jerk to something behind him. He raised his eyebrow and turned his head slowly to see a Rainbow bullet speeding towards him. He had no time to raise his shield because Rainbow dash slammed a hoof into his chest, knocking the wind out of him as he was thrown back a few feet. He slammed into the ground and layed there in a daze. Rainbow dash landed next to Twilight with a smile.

"Thanks Rainbow dash! I was wondering when you'd show up."

Rainbow Dash's smile just widened, " Oh... No problem Twilight! Nothing can handle my awesomeness! " she said with a Hoof pump(fist pump).

Twilight just giggled, "Anyway... Where's Sonic? I saw you two fighting..."

" Taken care of!" Rainbow dash interrupted quickly with a smirk. "I zapped his flank and he is over there flopping around everywhere like a fish!" Rainbow said as she pointed in the direction Sonic was.

"Oh? So you used that technique I showed you?" Twilight said with a grin.

"You bet! Now I don't always have to pummel these punks up close! Thanks by the way..." Rainbow dash Said as she put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder (just think of the pony equivalent... I don't think they HAVE shoulders...). " your welcome! Those enchanted clouds should last a week before I have to redo the spell..." Twilight muttered as she glanced at the clouds that Rainbow had on her back, they had a slight blue tint to them.

Rainbow Dash's ears perked up slightly, she quickly darted her head around. Twilight tilted her head slightly, "What is it?". Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes," Where's Tails? He was just there! " the Rainbow Pegasus questioned urgently as she pointed to where Tails was Perviously laying. Suddenly both mares were blindsided by a streak of blue and a streak of yellow. Sonic held Twilight in a firm headlock, preventing her from aiming lasers at the boys while Tails was simply holding Rainbow dash to the ground with his foot on her chest.

"Here I am!" Tails teased.

"That was a dirty trick Rainbow Dash! I'm still tingling from that jolt you gave me!" Sonic said, narrowing his eyes at the mare.

"But...but... You're supposed to be paralyzed!" Rainbow dash said in disbelief.

Sonic scoffed, "Please... Like I can't handle a few sparks..." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well you wouldn't mind if I turned up the voltage would ya?" Rainbow dash said as she struggled under Tails's firm shoe to no avail.

"You're not going anywhere Dash..." Tails said with a smirk.

"Grrrrrr! I'll get you for this manure Fox boy! Just you wait!" Rainbow dash yelled in anger as she tried to move again but failed.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk SOMEPONY is cranky..." Sonic said with a condescending tone making Twilight struggle to move.

Twilight sighed and closed her eyes, "Sorry sonic... but you leave me no choice...". Sonic looked slightly confused, was she going to use that cheap spell against them again? He wasn't ready to be a sack of potatoes again, " Wait what?" he muttered. Suddenly Twilight extended her wings to loosen Sonic's head lock and she Raised her Rear hoofs.

'WHAM!'

"..."

"My balls!"

Sonic screamed as he clutched his crotch in pain and fell to his side, releasing Twilight.

Tails and Rainbow dash cringed, Rainbow knew that she could buck pretty hard but When she was threatened, Twilight Bucked WAY harder. "Ouch..." Rainbow muttered. She quickly realized she was still held down and she did something rash... She noticed the fox had his Tails quite close to her face, so she stretched out and bit one of them... HARD.

"What the...AHHHHGH!" Tails screamed as he jumped back clutching his Tail in Pain.

Before the boys could do anything further the girls quickly retreated and flew out of sight. On the ground the boys were groaning in pain, they sat helplessly on the icey floor next to each other.

"Crap they got away!" Tails yelled in anger.

Sonic glared at the fox angrily, "Well they wouldn't have escaped so easily if you just watched Rainbow dash properly!"

"What? She bit my freaking Tail!" Tails shot back in outrage.

"Well Twilight kicked me in the **BALLS!**" Sonic retorted back making tails calm down abit.

"Touché...".

After a few moments Tails's pain finally subsided he stood up and scanned the battlefield.

" Well there's no sign of them...I think they slipped behind that mountain over there..." Tails said as he gestured towards a large mountain of ice in the distance. Sonic finally stood up shakeingly, "Well we better get over there... And fast!" Sonic said with a worried look.

"I agree... They're definitely planning something... Maybe even charging an attack of some sort" Tails said.

The Blue hedgehog glanced at the fox," speaking of charging attacks... Is your cannon still working?" Sonic asked curiously.

Tails narrowed his eyes and glanced at the cannon. He activated it and it folded out around his arm. He checked the status screen and everything was good to go.

"Yeah it works... What did you have in mind?" Tails asked as sonic smirked back at him.

"What do you say we show these ponies MOVE we practiced?" Sonic said confidentiality.

Tails smiled and nodded knowingly, "I see what you're getting at! Let's go find them first!" Tails said, he gestured to Sonic to follow and the Boys ran towards the last place they saw the ponies. Unfortunately for them, as the boys predicted the mares were indeed up to something. Twilight's horn glowed, her magic flowing around her as they sat at the top of the mountain planning thier next attack. "How long will it take for that spell to charge Twilight?" Rainbow dash asked as she stood lookout.

"Hmmm... About 2 to 5 minutes..." Twilight said with slight disappointment," So you have to defend me for that long...or else... "

"Dont worry egghead... I got it I got it..." Rainbow dash interrupted in annoyance, making Twilight Huff.

"Besides those slowpokes aren't anywhere near...", Rainbow dash was interrupted by a loud boom sound. She quickly looked down and noticed A yellow blur followed by a blue one.

Twilight saw them aswell and she sighed, "Hmph... What was that you were saying about them being NOWHERE near here?" Twilight teased as she raised a protective shield.

Rainbow dash snorted angrily and flipped her mane," Time to turn up the the voltage... " she muttered to herself as she flew into the air. She charged up her thunderclouds and aimed them at the boys.

Sonic and Tails began to accelerate up the base of the mountain. They saw a purple light coming from the top and they figured it was Twilight's magic.

"Hey there goes Rainbow!" Tails said as he pointed to the sky at the Technicolor Pegasus. Sonic's eyes widened as he noticed the sparking clouds In her hoofs.

"Tails get down!" Sonic yelled as the fox waa assaulted by bolts of lightning. Luckily he had his shield up at the time and it absorbed the lightning. The shield flickered yellow and it began to flash on and off before finally shutting down. Tails didn't get shocked because the "shield" wasn't physically attached to him, but the device shorted out.

Tails fiddled with his malfunctioning shield in frustration before finally giving up, "Well my shield is busted... I can't take another hit like that!" Tails said as Rainbow charged her lightning once more. Arcs of electricity zapped out at the boys. Sonic cartwheeled to the side dodging a few bolts, while Tails jumped over them.

Rainbow dash was getting frustrated and impatient, so she Flew toward the boys firing more lightning at them. Sonic side stepped a bolt and rushed forward. Rainbow dash hugged the slope as she flew at the boys. Sonic smiled slightly, Rainbow dash was in range. He jumped up and gave her a quick jab followed by a swift kick. He then planted his hand on the ground and spun, using his momentum to deliver a hard kick, knocking Rainbow dash back against the mountain. With a painful grunt she bounced against the mountain side back into the air where Tails was already waiting. When Rainbow reached Tails he completed their combo with an Axe kick, knocking her downward. She bounced a few times and began rolling down the mountain.

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up and the boys countiued up the mountain, where they saw Twilight inside a shield, concentrating and charging a spell.

"Uh oh! We've have to stop her!" Sonic said as he pointed at the purple mare. Meanwhile at the bottom of the mountain, Rainbow dash was Inside a giant snowball rolling down the mountain in a quite comical way. When the snowball got to the bottom, it bursted apart to reveal a confused and angry Pegasus. She quickly stood up and felt the large bruise on her forehead. She looked up at the boys with hatred and anger, "I have something for you two..." She muttered as her wings spread open.

Twilight began to sweat as she saw the boys getting closer to Her. "Come on Rainbow... Don't let me down she thought as she held firm. Rainbow dash shook the snow off herself and started to fly around fast in a tight circle, creating a violent whirlwind. She kept the circle motion going as she edged toward the boys. She quickly released the whirlwind upon the boys as the tornado chased them up the mountainside, " Ha...let's see how you like that!" Rainbow dash muttered with a smirk.

Tail's ears twitched as he heard rushing wind behind him. He quickly turned and saw the large tornado heading towards them.

"Sonic! Heads up!" Tails warned, but it was too late. Sonic and Tails got swept up into the whirlwind. They yelled out as the tornado tossed them around before finally spitting them out into the sky.

"Ha! Take that!" Rainbow dash shouted out proudly. A few seconds went by before you could hear the boy's screaming fade back in. Sonic fell, waving his arms franticly as Tails tried despritly to catch him. By the time the finally fox caught him they were only a few feet above the line.

"Gotcha!" Tails said with relief

"Thanks..." Sonic muttered nervously as Tails set him down.

Sonic paced around angrily in thought, "OK they really don't want us up there! That spell Twilight is charging must be pretty strong...but I have an idea... " Sonic thought as he turned to Tails who was eagerly waiting.

"Tails I think its Sonic cannon time! Is you're cannon ready?"

Tails quickly deployed it with a nod," So we're gonna use it?" Tails asked as a smile slowly grew on his face.

Sonic nodded with a smirk,"Yup! I want the mountain GONE!"

Sonic knelt down,"You ready? " he asked and Tails nodded in response.

Sonic then proceeded to rev up a spindash, kicking up blocks of ice as Tails tapped a few buttons on his cannon. The cannon's barrel quickly expanded to about Sonic's size curled up, and it sucked him up like a vacuum. Sonic began to spin even faster and a blue aura formed around him as the Cannon's energies supercharged him. Tails struggled with the weight as he slowly aimed the cannon Toward the mountain top.

Rainbow Dash's heart rate spiked as she saw and FELT the massive amount of energy that came from Sonic and Tails. She quickly flew back to Twilight's position, her Horn was glowing brightly with powerful magic.

"Twilight! We're out of time! we have to use it NOW!"

"But if you just wait a minute..." Twilight pleaded.

"We don't have a minute! They're about to blow this mountain to **Tartarous!**" Rainbow yelled as she pointed to Sonic and Tails at the base of the mountain charging thier attack.

Twilight thought for a few seconds before she sighed in defeat.

"Alright get in position then..." Twilight muttered.

Rainbow dash nodded quickly and zipped up far into the air. She bolted back down Towards the mountain, a large booming sound was heard as a large ring of colors exploded from her body.

She was barley audible because of the sonic Rainboom, as she called out to twilight.

"NOW!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she was about to pass Twilight. The purple alicorn concentrated and Fired a small beam at Rainbow Dash as she passed. The beam was part of a spell that temporarily boosted the ability of the target individual. So I'm this case the individual was Rainbow dash and the attribute was speed she'd never performed the spell before so it took longer to cast do to inexperience. She now rushed down the Mountainside at a least twice the speed, towards the boys.

"Here we go!" Tails yelled as he aimed the cannon at the rainbow bullet. Tails fired the cannon, shooting Sonic forward like a living laser. Sonic arced upward as he set himself on a collision course with the rainbow bullet. Tails and Twilight watched the spectacle of colors as the 2 bullets Collided, creating a huge explosive wave that made the planet tremble.

Sonic and Rainbow dash Struggled against each other as they're energies combined, creating a blinding light it seemed Rainbow dash was winning due to the spell getting a longer charge then the cannon did, because she started to push Sonic back.

Twilight shielded her eyes as a thought quickly flooded her mind: **GET THE BUCK OFF THE MOUNTAIN**!

Twilight quickly focused on a spot on the ground near the base of the mountain and disappeared In a flash of light. She teleported to the base of the mountain just in time because she looked up to see the Two conflicting sources of energy flicker before exploding violently, knocking Sonic and Rainbow dash apart and tossing them far away as the mountain was inveloped in the Violent energies.

Twilight was already a safe distance away but she noticed Tails was about to get sucked into the explosion she thought fast and teleported next to him.

"Come with me! I'll teleport you!" She said quickly.

"Wait Wh..." Was all Tails said before Twilight teleported them both a safe distance away.

Tails sat blankly for a second, he'd never teleported before and this was really sudden.

"Are you...OK?" Twilight asked worriedly.

Tails sat there silently before throwing up his lunch all over the floor.

Twilight's eye twitched at tails reaction,"Nice going genius he could have used more warning... " she thought to herself as she waited for the fox to finish.

"Holy crap... That was Horrible..." He muttered as he slowly stood up.

"Thanks for saving my fur though..." He added making Twilight smile.

"Always for a friend in need..." She said with a polite nod.

Tails shifted his weight.

"So..."

"Soo..."

"Well I know we're technically still fighting... But.."

"But?" Twilight respond curiously as she got ready.

"But... I really think we should quit..."

Twilight took a surprised step back as she tilted her head slightly.

"Really? Why? Afraid I'll win?"

Tails deadpanned and pointed.

"No I'm just afraid of how much DAMAGE we'll do.." Tails said as he pointed to the gigantic smoking crator that used to be a huge beautiful Mountain.

Twilight cringed and turned back to Tails.

"Did...we go to far?"

"Definitely..."

Twilight's eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Wait! Where are Sonic and Rainbow? I hope they weren't vaporized!" She said nervously darting her eyes around.

Tails shook his head reassuringly, "No they were thrown clear of it before it even exploded".

Twilight gave a sigh of exhaustion.

" OK let's go find them..." She said as they to took to the air looking for their friends. It didn't take too long because after a minute of searching Tails found Rainbow Dash lying unconscious in a large crator a few hundred feet from the explosion. A few moments later Twilight found Sonic in a daze, moaning in pain in a similar crator. Tails headed back to the spot that they left the wrist communicators, carefully setting the sleeping mare down. It was then that a small flash of light appeared, revealing Princess Twilight Sparkle holding a dazed and injured hedgehog in her magic.

Twilight set Sonic down on his feet and he Immediately fell to his knees.

"Holy Crap! I think I'm gonna hurl!" Sonic spit out before nausea overwhelmed him and he let his stomach out.

Twilight scrunched her nose up in disgust, "I gave you fare warning... Is it Really that bad the first time? My friends didn't throw up..." She asked curiously.

Sonic panted and looked up,"It IS that bad..." He muttered angrily.

Sonic looked back to Tails and Twilight curiously.

"What gives? Aren't we still fighting?" He asked with a raised brow.

Tails and Twilight deadpanned and looked at each other. They both pointed At the large crator created from the explosion behind them.

Sonic's eyes widened as he cringed, "Yeah...I'd say we're done here..."

Tails narrowed his eyes in thought, "Wait so who won?" he asked as the others looked around in confusion.

"Well you guys? Rainbow is unconscious and Sonic isn't.." Twilight said pointing to them respectively.

"And honestly I'm kind of drained from that spell..." She added.

Tails shook his head and glanced at the sleeping mare,"Rainbow isn't going to like this at all..."

Sonic winced in Pain,"Well that might be true... But I just happened to wake up before you got me. Rainbow is basically unharmed right now while i...".

He paused as winced in pain, "I'm pretty sure my arm's broken..." Sonic admitted as he clutched it painfully, making Twilight and Tails gasp. Sonic was right, his left arm DID look swollen, and now that they took a closer look it was definitely bending further then it was supposed to...in the wrong direction.

Twilight quickly stepped forward, "I'll fix that In a jiffy!" She said.

"No no no... Let ME handle it" Tails said proudly as Twilight looked at him in confusion.

"How? You're not a unicorn! Or an alicorn! You can't use healing magic!" She stated as Tails chuckled and shook his head.

"Heh... I don't need magic! Watch and learn!" Tails said confidentiality. He then deployed his cannon making Twilight flinch slightly. He switched to a new "Healing" fire mode and aimed it at Sonic's arm. Tails fired a thin wavey green bean of energy, Sonic felt a tingle as His arm was slowly restored. With a smile Sonic moved his arm around confirming that it was no longer broken. After a few stretches Sonic winced slightly.

"Unfortunately my healing beam is somewhat limited just like the magic... You're injury will be gone but you will still feel some pain and soreness as well as the fatigue from it..." Tails said sadly making Sonic shrug.

A groan of pain was heard, making everyone turn behind them to see Rainbow dash waking up.

She stared at the group in confusion because they weren't beating the tar out of each other anymore.

"What happened? Is the fight done? Don't tell me I missed it!" Rainbow dash asked nervously.

"Eh... We just decided to stop..." Sonic said with a shrug.

"What?! Why the buck would you stop! Then who won? We won right twilight?"

"Well we just decided on a truce... This competition was getting way out of hoof..."

"Way out of hoof? Its just a little friendly rivalry!"

Twilight deadpanned and pointed to the deceased mountain making Rainbow dash gasp.

"No way...I did THAT?" Rainbow questioned with a shaky hoof.

Before anyone could answer she smirked quickly anf stated proudly with a huge smile," HA I'm the Best!".

Sonic frowned and snapped at her,"Hey! We BOTH did that! It wasn't all you..." He said making Rainbow's face fall.

The group began to talk about the fight. Discussing flaws and praising technique, while Tails and Twilight made sure everyone was healed up. Meanwhile a passing buzz bomber was fleeing the scene quickly, it had the entire battle recorded in detail and was uploading data to a certain scientist's computer...

's mouth was agape as he finished watching the scout footage. Most of it was pretty tame and he found it amusing when Sonic got kicked in his "jewels. But around the end was when he got worried. He already knew the capabilities of Tails as he'd witnessed the fox reverse engineering several of his machines. So when he saw the power of the cannon he wasn't too surprised. However the thing he struggled to understand was how the purple Unicorn with wings could produce enough power to boost the Pegasus. The Pegasus clocked in at around twice the speed of sound according to the buzz bomber's data.

It got worse because she was still going well above that before being interrupted by the pesky hedgehog, who was going at a similar , but still lower speed. That tiny little Beam the purple unicorn Pegasus... At that moment Eggman quickly decided to call the purple one a Pegacorn from now on... Anyways the doctor realized that he'd underestimated the pegacorn on multiple occasions and now this... Giving a buff that destroyed an entire mountain... He told himself he was going to research these strange ponies, but he eventually just chalked it off to just another strange animal mutation.

But now he could see that they were both much MUCH more. He could USE power like that... But unfortunately there was no way of finding out more... Or... There was... Eggman decided to capture the purple one and study her DNA as well while he had Mecha sonic interrogate her about her origin... But not yet... He had launch prep to do and he had to figure out how he was going to contain her because he saw her somehow utilizing teleportation without any such device in her possession.

Eggman was running out of time... The heroes were drawing near.. fortunately he had one trick up his sleeve. He smiled as he looked over the two remaining chaos emeralds that Mecha sonic brought back recently after receiving his upgrades. They heroes had 5 and he had 2, but there was always the legendary master emerald that was hidden by the blasted echidna, he longed to find its location. Eggman sighed at that thought and got to work...

Notes: I had REALLY bad writes block... Like so bad I almost QUIT the story... As ideas for the follow up story pop into my head it just makes this mindless running through zones thing really mind numbing to write... Not to mention how hard it was to actually write the fight that I held off for so long and me failing to remember they can't do anything too fatal too each other because it was supposed to just be "sparring" so that got rid of some ideas.

Also the thing with Cobalt storm in equestria absorbed a lot of attention my, at first it was just an excuse to talk about equestria every once in a while but as I wrote more and thought, I began to like it enough to where I think I could even make a separate fanfic about it, so I'm not sure there... But I'll try to make it focus on Sonic and the gang.

Also someone mentioned this, the cursing... Its especially bad with Storm but some people say it's too much... Now I can understand for Sonic and the gang (unless some serious stuff is going down) but Storm cursing soo much was supposed to be a character flaw that would later be improved(because nopony is perfect). So as a result I will tone it down... A lot... So I don't have to raise the rating, although Storm will sorta be an exception for now.

Another thing that's been taking up my time is drawing, I can draw some sonic characters and now ponies decently and I've been on a drawing spree recently. Times when I would usually work on this fix I would now just sketch random stuff.

Another thing is I'm thinking about ending this story early... I already have some ideas but I feel like I can transition from the finale of thus one to the sequel in a few chapters. I would feel less chained down in the sequel because I could finally write some ideas I had... But ending it early would mean I would skip mushroom hill and beyond. Besides a few gimmicks in some of the stages (like the ghosts and sandopolis or that miniboss that's a capsule) I wouldn't care too much. Unfortunately that means a lot of plot points wouldn't happen without modification for example: Knuckles befriending the group(I planned for him to go to equestria with the gang), the stuff with the super emeralds(I have no idea really I have to research them but I kinda just want to...not do them) and the deathegg crashing/ taking off again... But with modification it wouldn't matter.

One last thing is I had some ideas for other fabrics entirely but I'm not sure if I want multiple fics going on because naturally it would take longer to update. But I CAN do one shots (I mostly had stupid little skits with ponies reacting to human stuff) so I guess keep a look out for those... They SHOULD be non-canon unless otherwise stated by me so I might even do alternate scenes.

Now I don't want to lie to you... But I should update soon... Whether that's in 3 days or 3 weeks I don't know... But just consider all the stuff I mentioned above plus schoolwork and you can work things out.

PS:probably going to draw cobalt storm at some point.. And I'll just put him as my profile pic for a while...

PPS: please check my profile for any news/updates basically I'll let you know why things are taking to long if they do and I'll try to link some of my art there as well (idk if you can even put links in there)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
